Gravitation
by Cornedrue 19
Summary: Sora Hikari, un adolescent de 17 ans, change de lycée à cause de la séparation de ses parents. Sa joie de vivre est malgrès tout intacte. Son existence prendune autre tournure dés son arrivée dans son nouveau lycée.
1. Un nouveau lycée

**GRAVITATION**

**Note de l'auteur: Et oui, une nouvelle histoire avec les personnages de Kingdom Hearts et Final Fantasy, voir plus si affinité XD. Cette histoire est dédiée à tous ceux qui aiment lire les fanfic sur Sora (que j'adore) et aussi dédiée à une de mes idoles, qui écrit sur ce site et j'espère qu'elle lira cette histoire. J'ai un message pour elle : la fic que nous avons créé ensemble, je sais pas si je la publierai un jour . Pour toi, Becca86 !**

**oooooooooooooo**

-Prête à entrer en scène? demanda une jeune blondinette à sa partenaire.

-Et comment, je suis impatiente! répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

-Oh oh! Tu m'as l'air bien radieuse. Laisse moi deviner, tu penses que IL sera là!

-Tu es perspicace! Oui, je suis sûre qu'il est là. A chaque fois qu'on vient ici, il y est.

Une jeune femme punk aux cheveux brun-gris apparut. Elle paraissait renfrognée et distante, comme d'habitude.

-Grouillez-vous, ça va être à nous.

-Chef, oui chef! Firent les deux autres avec un salut militaire.

Les trois amies arrivèrent sur la scène, il y avait un monde fou, toutes les places étaient prises.

-Alors Yuna, tu l'as vu? Demanda la blondinette.

La jeune femme brune regarda au premier rangs et le vit, juste devant la scène, avec ses cheveux en bataille, ses grands yeux bleu émerveillés, un immense sourire aux lèvres. On aurait dit qu'il ne pouvait plus être heureux qu'à cet instant.

-Il est là! Répondit Yuna en saluant le public, son micro levé au-dessus de sa tête. Elle était maintenant survoltée, prête à crier de tout son coeur.

Elle abaissa son micro sur ses lèvres et dit au public :

-Vous êtes chauds ce soir?

La foule acquiesça dans un grand bruit.

-Vous voulez chanter avec moi?

Une nouvelle fois, les spectateurs approuvèrent.

-Alors c'est partis! Paine!

La troisième jeune femme, terne comparée aux deux autres, donna la mesure avec sa guitare et le concert des Albatros commença.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Les yeux de Sora s'ouvrirent d'eux même. Il venait de faire un superbe rêve. Il s'était retrouvé au concert des Albatros, son groupe préféré et celui qui faisait d'ailleurs le plus fureur. Parmi les membres de ce groupe, son préféré était la chanteuse, Yuna Kurumi, son idole. Durant leurs tournées, leur concerts avaient lieu dans cette ville deux fois par an et Sora ne manquait jamais.

Sora Hikari, un adolescent de 17 ans, légèrement petit pour son âge, de grands yeux bleu azur et surtout des cheveux bruns en bataille. Tenter de les coiffer était inutile et même une perte de temps, il n'y avait que sous l'eau qu'ils pouvaient être domptés. Ses anciens camarades étaient d'ailleurs toujours surpris de découvrir la longueur de ses cheveux après un plongeon dans la piscine. Mais ces anciens camarades étaient du passé désormais.

Il entendit alors la pluie tomber, de petites gouttelettes tombant et glissant le long du toit. Soudain, l'adolescent sursauta, il n'avait pas remarquer plus tôt qu'il y avait quelqu'un à côté de lui! Grâce à la faible lumière que la lune diffusait dans la chambre, Sora put voir le visage de son invité surprise, une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns. Levant les yeux au ciel, l'adolescent secoua timidement son épaule.

-Fifie. Hé, Fifie, chuchotait-il.

-Hmm? Répondit-elle d'un ton endormie.

-Pourquoi tu n'es pas dans ton lit?

-Hmm... j'ai entendu un orage, j'ai eu peur.

-Va avec maman alors.

-Non, je préfères être avec toi, grand frère, répondit-elle d'un ton supliant et trop mignon.

Selphie avait beau avoir 15 ans, elle restait une enfant, plus gamine que Sora lui-même, si c'était possible. Ce dernier ne sachant rien refusé aux autres entoura sa soeur de ses bras pour la protéger de l'orage et se rendormit.

**oooooooooooooooooo**

Le lendemain, la pluie avait cessé. Sora se leva et fila à la salle de bain. Aujourd'hui, il allait rentrer dans un nouveau lycée, il avait du quitter l'ancien car sa mère, sa soeur et lui avaient déménagé. C'était les aléas de la vie, sa mère s'était disputée avec son mari et il était question d'une procédure de divorce. Sora sentit un pincement au coeur. Il n'y avait pas que sa mère et son père, lui-même s'était violemment fâché avec...

Sora se secoua la tête, il n'avait pas envie de penser à ça, pas le jour où il retournait à l'école. Il se brossa les dents, se lava le visage et ôta son pyjama pour enfiler un short bleu, un T-shirt noir et une chemise blanche. Puis il déjeuna rapidement alors que Selphie était encore dans la salle de bain. Puis elle descendit toute habillée de jaune, couleur faisant ressortir ses yeux émeraudes. Ils sortirent et se dirigèrent vers l'arrêt de bus.

-Selphie, est-ce que tu as mangé quelque chose?

-... non.

Le bus s'arrêta devant eux et ils montèrent. Ils s'assirent côte à côte et Sora sortit de son sac des biscuits. depuis le temps qu'il la connaissait, il savait que Selphie ne prenait pas la peine de manger correctement. Déjà qu'elle prenait son temps pour se lever et pour sa toilette...

-Merci, Sora.

Un peu plus tard, le bus s'arrêta devant le lycée. Sora et Selphie entrèrent ensemble mais se séparèrent bien vite, ils étaient dans des classes différentes. Là, une jeune femme au longs cheveux noirs l'aborda.

-Bonjour, Sora.

-Bonjour Mademoiselle Lockheart.

Miss Lockheart était le prof de français que Sora aura dans son nouveau lycée. Lui et sa mère l'ont rencontré il y a une semaine pour qu'elle lui résume ce qu'ils avaient fait depuis la rentrée, le mois dernier. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait l'impression que le courant était plutôt bien passé entre les deux femmes.

-Je dois te présenter à tes camarades dans quelques minutes.

_Ouille! _Se dit Sora. L'idée d'arriver en plein milieu d'un cours pour se présenter ne lui semblait pas très bonne, mais il devait s'y plier.

Ainsi, quelques minutes plus tard, il se retrouva dans un couloir avec son professeur de français. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte.

-Attends moi ici et viens quand je t'appellerai.

Sora hocha la tête, un peu tendu, mais tentant de reprendre contenance. Il n'allait tout de même pas entré dans cette classe le regard triste, il en était hors de question, il tenta alors de se calmé en respirant profondément. Miss Lockheart était entré depuis quelques secondes et avait laissé la porte ouverte. Elle parla au professeur, aux élèves pour enfin demander à Sora de venir. Il inspira profondément pour se calmer. La technique était efficace et il arrêta de trembler. Le garçon entra alors dans la salle de classe, le coeur battant à 200 à l'heure. Puis il se tourna vers ses camarades et leur adressa son plus beau sourire.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Sora, Sora Hikari.

-Bonjour.  
Tout le monde lui répondit ça, Sora remarqua que certains lui souriaient, il faisait déjà bonne impression. Rassuré, il regarda partir Miss Lockheart tandis que son nouveau professeur lui dit:  
-Bien, il y a deux places de libres. Une un peu au fond là bas et une autre plus proche.

Sora regarda les deux places. La première était trop éloignée pour suivre un cours convenablement, il s'avança alors vers la place la plus proche et s'y installa. Il se pencha sur le côté pour sortir de son sac sa trousse et un cahier vierge quand le professeur distribua aux élèves une fiche. Une fois ses affaires sur la table, Sora la regarda, eu de grands yeux ronds pour finalement faire la moue. Des Maths!

_Quelle horreur! _

Sora crut entendre un gloussement furtif devant lui, il s'agissait d'une jeune fille qui semblait trouver la moue du garçon amusante. Sora leva la tête vers elle et lui sourit. Puis, il se tourna vers son voisin de droite, mine de rien, pour lui dire bonjour et peut être engagé une conversation quand il vit son visage. C'était en fait une voisine, avec de longs cheveux acajou et de grands yeux bleu. Elle ne regardait ni le prof qui expliquait les méthodes ni sa fiche, elle était tournée vers la fenêtre d'un air rêveur.

-Bonjour, chuchota-t-il.

La jeune fille se tourna brièvement vers lui puis regarda de nouveau à la fenêtre.

-Ça va? Demanda Sora, loin de se décourager.

-Psst, fit une voix derrière lui.

Sora se retourna et vit un garçon de son âge aux cheveux blonds un peu en bataille et aux yeux bleus en amande.

-Si j'ai un conseil à te donner c'est d'éviter de lui parler, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire, Kairi est un peu tendue ces derniers temps.

-Tendue?

Kairi faisait la sourde mais entendait parfaitement ce que ses voisins se disaient.

-A cause d'un gars qui s'appelle Ri...

-Monsieur!

Le professeur de Maths arrêta son explication pour se tourner vers Kairi, l'interrogeant du regard.

-Je ne me sens pas bien. Je peux sortir?

-Oui, un des délégué l'accompagne.

Le garçon derrière Sora se leva, fit un petit sourire navré à ce dernier et sortit de la classe avec Kairi.

Durant tout le reste du cours, Sora se demandait si c'était à cause de lui... et la sonnerie retentit annonçant la fin du cours. Le bruninet se leva de sa place et sortit de la classe. Il regarda son carnet pour savoir dans quelle classe il devait aller.

**ooooooooooooo**

La seconde heure passa et profitant de la récré, Sora se balada dans le lycée. Il vit accroché sur un tableau, en plus d'annonces pour la vente d'une moto et d'un appartement, le garçon vit une annonce disant :

"Le groupe Butterflies recherche un chanteur. Présentations de 13h à 14h dans salle A1 de Lundi à Vendredi."

_Un chanteur?_

-Franchement Kairi, tu comptes ignorer toutes les personnes que tu croises? Ce n'est pas le moment d'être de mauvaise humeur!

Sora se tourna vers les personnes qui se disputaient, c'était la fille aux cheveux acajous et le délégué de sa classe. Il se fit discret tandis qu'ils partaient s'asseoir sur un banc.

-Tu ne comprends pas! Ça deviens vraiment urgent! On a plus que trois semaines devant nous! Répondit la jeune fille.

-Tu ne vas tout de même pas rester renfrognée et sauter les cours comme ça... la chanson que tu as écrite est superbe, mais ce serai pas la mort si on se plantait. C'est juste une activité extra-scolaire...

-Tidus, je vais finir par croire que tu n'en a rien a faire de notre groupe! Pour moi, Butterflies c'est plus que ça! Tu ne sais pas à quel point je me suis investit pour créer cette chanson. Je n'avait pas dormit depuis 5 jours!

-Moi aussi j'ai beaucoup investit, ce n'est pas pour autant que je suis agressif avec la première personne qui me parle. Je me demande ce que le nouveau pense de toi.

-Tu peux courir si tu crois que je vais lui présenter des excuses.

La sonnerie signalant la reprise des cours retentit. Sora se précipita vers la salle où il allait avoir cours avant de se faire repérer par Kairi ou Tidus.

**ooooooooooooooooo**

Sora, qui avait toujours été fort en Littérature n'eut aucun mal à suivre le cours. Sa voisine, la jeune fille avec qui il avait échangeais un sourire en cours de Maths, Rina, ramait un peu. Ils se parlaient à voix basse ou échangeaient des mots sur des bouts de papier où Sora expliquait les choses les plus importantes.

Deux longues heures plus tard, Sora et Rina sortirent de la salle de classe ensembles. Le garçon voulait chercher sa petite soeur avant d'aller à la cantine. C'est alors que Tidus et Kairi passèrent devant eux. Le visage de Sora s'illumina quelques instants plus tard, il venait d'avoir une idée.

**oooooooooooooooo**

-Non, ça ne va pas! S'énerva Kairi.

C'était le cinquième candidat qu'elle refusait aujourd'hui. Tidus commençait vraiment à se lasser. Kairi demandait pas plus que la voix idéale pour chanter sa chanson, faire ressentir les émotions qu'elle avait voulu traduire et malheureusement, c'était très difficile.

-Kairi... arrête de les agresser. Ce n'est pas leur faute si tu es si difficile.

-Ils chantent tous dans le vide, ça ne reflète aucune émotion!

-En somme, tu demandes à ce qu'IL soit dans notre groupe.

-Qui ça, il? demanda Kairi.

-Ben... son nom est plus tabou?

-Non.

-Mais tu te met quand même en rogne quand tu l'entends...

-Oui.

-Excusez-moi, je pense que c'est à moi, il y a personne d'autre.

Tidus leva le nez et haussa les sourcils.

-Ton nom? demanda Kairi sans le regarder.

-Sora, Sora Hikari.

**

* * *

Nicolas: Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu . Ce n'est que le premier chapitre, la suite arrivera bientôt!**

**Sora: Mais... je suis fan de Yuna? **

**Nicolas: Bravoooo! Tu as plus de QI qu'une huitre dans le coma **

**Sora: Et je me présentes comme étant chanteur? La classe! Mais... et Riku? Il va apparaître au moins? **

**Nicolas: Ca, c'est à moi de voir **


	2. Premières journées

**Chapitre 2**

**Nicolas à DuncanHeart : Nan, je déteste la chanson de Superbus, en revanche, j'aime trop Butterfly du groupe Smile DK et oui, le blondinet c'est Tidus.**

-Ton nom?

-Sora, Sora Hikari.

Kairi leva les yeux vers le garçon, elle le reconnu. C'était le nouveau de sa classe qui lui avait parlé en heure de Maths. La jeune fille l'observa plus attentivement et remarqua qu'il portait un short. Même si le temps était doux, ils étaient tout de même en Octobre, mais ça ne semblait pas gêner monsieur Hikari. Le moins que Kairi pouvait dire, c'est qu'il n'était pas précoce au niveau pilosité des jambes. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle s'attardait sur ce détail.

-Bon, tiens, dit la jeune fille en lui tendant une feuille sur laquelle était écrite sa chanson. Tu as tout le temps que tu veux pour lire et relire et après, tu pourras nous la chanter, sur le ton que tu veux.

-Merci.

Le garçon prit la feuille et se mit à la lire. Bien vite, un sourire apparut à ses lèvres, ce que Kairi, toujours aussi tendue pour ne pas dire renfrognée, interpréta à sa façon:

-Si ça ne te plaît pas, la porte est juste là!

-Quoi?! Tu veux rire? Ces paroles sont superbes! répondit sincèrement Sora. Tu as fait du bon très bon travail! Je vais essayer d'en ressortir les messages qu'elles contiennent.

Kairi fut surprise, c'était exactement ce qu'elle attendait du futur chanteur de son groupe. Se pourrait-il que le nouveau qu'elle ne connaissait même pas puisse le faire?

-D'ailleurs, même le titre est très significatif.

-Heu... merci mais je ne te demande pas d'ana...

Tidus plaqua sa main sur la bouche de Kairi pour la faire taire et fit à Sora un sourire d'encouragement avant de sentir un grand coup de coude dans les côtes avant de retenir un cri de douleur.

-Mais tu es tombée sur la tête, ça fait mal!

-Tu n'avais qu'à pas m'interrompre!

-Si je ne l'avais pas fait, tu l'aurais découragé d'essayer!

-C'est absolument faux! Et toi? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Sora. Tu as terminé?

-Oui, tiens, je la connais par coeur maintenant.

Le garçon aux cheveux en bataille rendit la feuille à sa propriétaire et ferma les yeux quelques instants avant d'inspirer et expirer profondément.

Kairi et Tidus ne disaient plus rien. C'était comme si tout à coup, ils étaient devenu muets. Ils restaient là, devant Sora, en le regardant intensément.

La respiration du nouveau, de plus en plus faible s'arrêta. Puis un son sortit de ses lèvres. Ce son se transforma en syllabe, suivit d'autres syllabes qui formèrent des mots. Et ces mots, traduits par le chant de Sora, étaient si sublimes que le coeur de Kairi failli s'arrêter.

Quand Sora finit, la jeune fille se leva de sa chaise, regarda intensément le garçon avant de prendre une de ses mains et de la serrer.

-Bienvenue dans le groupe Butterflies, dit-elle, un sourire illuminant son visage à présent.

-C'est incroyable! Cria Tidus qui semblait être revenu sur Terre. Où as-tu appris à chanter comme ça?

Sora eu un sourire gêné avant de masser sa nuque. C'était une sorte de tique chez lui.

-Et bien... sous ma douche.

Les deux autres le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds avant d'éclater de rire, vite suivit par Sora.

L'aprés-midi se passa très bien et même si Sora ne connaissait pas encore tous les élèves de sa classe, il s'était fait trois nouveaux amis, dont deux qui lui disaient qu'il chantait très bien. Jusqu'à présent, il avait entendu ce compliment uniquement de la bouche de ses parents. Et... ben oui, les parents, ce sont les parents et ils valorisent leurs enfants. Mais si Sora s'était présenté, c'était surtout pour que Kairi cesse d'être agressive et montre la vraie Kairi qui était en elle.

Le bus s'arrêta à deux pas de chez lui, ils descendirent, lui et Selphie et marchèrent tranquillement vers leur maison. Selphie aussi avait passé une bonne journée.

Ils rentrèrent à la maison et une femme les accueilli en les serrant dans ses bras. Elle était plus grande que Sora, avait de superbes yeux verts qu'elle avait légué à sa fille et de longs cheveux bruns en natte. En un mot, la mère de Sora et Selphie, Aéris.

-Alors, comment vont mes anges?

-Très bien! Répondirent les anges en même temps. Et toi?

-Bien aussi. Alors? Vous avez fait quoi de beau?

-Pas tout de suite maman! J'ai plein de devoirs à faire!

-Aïe! Moi aussi! S'exclama Selphie. Bilan de ma première journée de lycée: y'a trop de travail!

-Je vous appellerai pour le dîner, prévint la mère tandis que ses enfants montaient à l'étage. Puis elle s'installa dans le fauteuil du salon et alluma le poste de télévision.

Le reste de l'après-midi passa tranquillement. Aéris appela ses enfants pour dîner, ils arrivèrent aussitôt et s'installèrent autour de la table de la salle à manger. Cela faisait cinq minutes que Sora rapportait détails par détails ce qu'il avait fait pendant cette journée.

-... et ils m'ont pris!

-Et bien tu vois que je n'exagérais pas! Tu as une belle voix quand tu chantes. C'est ce que ton père et moi te répétons depuis des années, mais naturellement, tu ne veux jamais nous croire.

-C'est super que tu sois dans le groupe du lycée! s'exclama Selphie, toute retournée par cette nouvelle.

-UN des groupes, précisa Sora. Il y en a un autre, mais Kairi refuse de m'en parler et Tidus n'ose pas à cause d'elle.

-Et dis-moi Sora... commença Aéris avec un certain sourire.

-Heu... oui, maman? Demanda prudemment Sora.

-Cette Kairi, elle te plaît?

Le garçon avait beau s'être attendu à quelque chose comme ça, il se mit à rougir violemment avant de faire la moue et crier:

-Ça te regardes pas!

La maman et Selphie éclatèrent de rire, c'était trop facile de piéger Sora. C'était un grand enfant.

Le lendemain en classe, il ne fallu que quelques secondes pour que Sora retrouve Kairi et Tidus.

-Les répétitions se feront dans le gymnase entre 13h et 14h, informa Kairi. Mais tu es sûr que ça ira? Il nous reste juste...

-Trois semaines, coupa Sora. Oui, ça ira.

-Je l'espères pour vous, il serait dommage que vous ne vous produisiez pas le jour J, fit une voix que Sora ne connaissait pas.

Le garçon se retourna et vit un jeune homme de son âge, bien que plus grand que lui. Il avait de longs cheveux argentés et de magnifiques yeux cyan et rien qu'au style vestimentaire, il assurait. Kairi se fit légèrement distante à l'approche du nouveau venu.

-Bonjour! Fit énergiquement Sora. Je suis Sora, le nouveau.

-Moi, c'est Riku, répondit le plus grand en souriant devant le ton enthousiaste de Sora. Alors c'est toi le chanteur du groupe de Kairi?

-Oui.

-Et lui, dit Tidus en désignant Riku, c'est le chanteur des Shadow Boys.

-Shadow Boys?

-Le nom de mon groupe, précisa Riku.

-Alors faisons de notre mieux pour notre prestation! Dit Sora en tendant la main.

Riku ignora la main tendue, leur tourna le dos et partit.

-J'ai dit un truc qu'il fallait pas?

-Fais pas attention à ce crétin qui n'arrête pas de frimer! répondit Kairi.

-Tu y vas un peu fort Kairi.

-Oh, excuse moi si toi, tu n'as pas passé ton enfance avec lui!

-Vous étiez si proche que ça? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé alors?

Kairi ne répondit pas et alla s'asseoir le plus loin possible de Riku pendant que le prof arrivait dans la salle.

A 13h, après avoir mangé, Kairi et Tidus emmenèrent Sora dans le gymnase où le matériel était déjà disposé. Une batterie, une guitare et un micro. Sora était impatient de commencer les répétitions, attendant à grand peine que Kairi et Tidus finissent d'accorder leurs instruments.

-Ok. Sora, tu as déjà joué d'un instrument?

-Heu... non, admit-il légèrement rouge. Enfin... de la flûte quand j'étais au collège, mais sans plus, c'était juste dans le cadre scolaire.

-Ne t'en fait pas, ça ne te gênera pas, c'était juste pour savoir. Je vais te montrer le rythme des paroles, mais général, après tu pourras adapter, c'est ça le rôle du chanteur.

Quelques explications et réglages plus tard, Sora essaya une première fois mais manqua le rythme de Kairi. Ils recommencèrent à nouveau, puis encore, et encore jusqu'à 13h30 où Sora s'accorda au rythme de Kairi pour la première phrase de la chanson.

Quinze minutes plus tard, ils durent ranger le matériel et filer vers la salle où ils allaient avoir cours. Sora était désolé de ne pas avoir pu faire plus, mais Kairi la rassura:

-C'est déjà bien que tu ais saisi le rythme de départ, je n'attendais pas à ce que l'on réussisse en une seule heure, t'en fait pas pour ça.

Sora l'observait, le dos tourné à son bureau car il était au premier rang. Cette jeune fille était si différente de celle qu'elle avait rencontrée hier. Il espérait que ce soit elle, la véritable Kairi. L'autre était plutôt de ceux que le garçon appelait les "rognards", parce qu'ils sont toujours en rogne.

Soudain, le garçon sursauta quand quelqu'un passa devant lui et s'assit juste à côté. Cette personne se tourna vers lui et lui demanda d'un ton neutre:

-Quoi?

Sora l'observa, il avait environ sa taille mais légèrement plus grand, des cheveux mi-longs d'un mystérieux bleu-gris et des yeux bleus.

-Heu... rien, je pensais et... j'ai été surpris... tu es dans cette classe?

_Mais quel idiot tu fais! Bien sûr qu'il est dans cette classe, sinon il serait pas là!_

-Oui.

-Alors on est camarades. Je m'appelle Sora, et toi?

Le jeune homme fixa calmement le petit brun un moment avant de répondre d'une voix dénuée d'expression:

-Zexion.

-Ah. _Et ben! Pas très bavard... _Et tu aime quoi comme matière? Moi c'est le Français!

-Sciences.

_Mais c'est quoi ce ton las! Si je l'embête il a qu'à le dire! Il peut pas aligner plus d'un mot, c'est incroyable!_

Une moue apparut sur le visage de Sora mais Zexion sembla ne pas l'avoir remarqué. D'habitude, le bruninet ne renonçais pas facilement, mais là, il en était à deux doigts.

-Et... tu aime la musique?

-Oui.

Le professeur de Physique arriva alors dans la classe. Sora jeta un oeil à son carnet où était marqué les noms de ses professeurs, le sien était Vexen. Le garçon parcouru la liste des noms et soudain poussa un cri de surprise. Il n'eut qu'un seul mouvement de tête tourné vers lui, tous ses camarades et même le professeur l'observaient. Rougissant, le garçon fit semblant de ne pas l'avoir remarqué et prit une feuille vierge de son classeur pour noter le cours. Ah! Il en aura des choses à dire à sa mère quand il rentrera!

-Ah! Enfin le week-end! Clama Kairi en s'étirant.

Sora sursauta, mais oui! Il était rentré Jeudi et en ce moment, ils étaient en fin de journée de Vendredi.

-T'es un petit veinard, tu n'es là que depuis deux jours et déjà en week-end, dit Tidus.

-Oh non, je suis pas un veinard! Je dois rattrapé tout ce que vous avez fait depuis la rentrée! se plaignit Sora au bord des larmes. Mais dans un certain sens, ce n'est pas plus mal, ça me donnera une bonne raison... ajouta-t-il plus pour lui que pour les deux autres.

-Une bonne raison?

-Heu... laissez tomber, c'est juste que je n'aime pas trop le week-end.

-Ah? Pourquoi?

-Sinon, je t'ai passé mon adresse MSN? intervint Kairi pour changer de sujet.

-C'est pas la peine, l'ordi n'est pas à la maison... il est chez mon père.

Sora avait eu du mal à avouer aux deux autres que ses parents avaient divorcé mais il n'avait rien dit de plus sur sa famille.

-Sinon, je te pase mon numéro de portable, proposa Sora pour ne pas perdre contenance.

Une fois les numéros échangés, Sora prit le car qui le ramenait chez lui. Il n'était pas si impatient que ça d'être en week-end. Ce n'était pas qu'il détestait son père, c'est juste qu'il allait voir quelqu'un d'autre avec qui il était en mauvais termes.

-Je suis rentrééé.

Sora entra dans le salon et vit sa mère et sa soeur qui fixaient ardemment le journal d'aujourd'hui, une curieuse attitude venant de Selphie.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Tu nous l'a pas dit? demanda la plus jeune. Même pas à ta petite soeur?

-Hein? Quoi? Je comprends pas.

-Même pas à ta propre mère, n'as tu point de coeur?

-Mais de quoi parlez-vous?

Sa mère brandit le journal devant son fils. Celui-ci, perplexe, le prit des mains et regarda la page qu'elle avait fixé quelques instants plus tôt. Soudain, il vit deux mots qui captèrent son attention : Yuna Kurumi.

_... en effet, Yuna Kurumi invitera les membres du groupe vainqueur au concours qui de déroulera au lycée Isabel Céline..._

-Mais c'est dans notre lycée!

-Lis la suite.

_... tourneront dans le clip de la nouvelle chanson des Albatros nommée Hikari._

Si Sora n'avait attendu qu'une chose dans sa vie, c'était bien cette nouvelle chanson qui portait le même nom que lui.

-C'est trop génial! Si on gagne je verrai Yuna Kurumi en vrai, pour de vrai, de visu! Faut absolument qu'on gagne!

Sora était si excité par cette nouvelle qu'il en oublia même ses soucis qui l'attendront demain.

**ooooooooooooo**

Le lendemain, Aéris conduisit ses enfants chez leur père à l'autre bout de la ville. Sora sortit de la voiture en premier pour se précipité sur son père qui le réceptionna dans ses bras. Sora avait hérité ses cheveux en pagaille de son père qui avait aussi cette coupe, cependant moins touffue que celle de son fils. De plus, il y avait une différence de couleur, car même si Sora avait les mêmes yeux bleus que son père, ses cheveux étaient bruns alors que ceux de Cloud étaient blonds.

-Comment tu vas?

-Bien!

-Et les cours?

-Papa!

Cloud éclata de rire en ébourrifant ses cheveux.

-Si tu le cherches, il est dérrière son ordi, dit Cloud à l'intention de sa future ex-femme.

Aéris acquiesa et entra dans son ancienne maison, monta à l'étage pendant que Sora tentait sans grand succès de se défendre face aux chatouilles de son père et de sa soeur qui s'était joints à eux. Arrivée dans une chambre, elle vit un jeune homme assis sur un fauteuil en train de taper des mots sur son ordinateur. La mère eu du mal à contenir ses larmes, s'approcha doucement de lui et l'enlaça par derrière. Ce dernier, reconnaissant sa mère, se tourna vers elle et l'enlaça à son tour.

Cloud et Selphie avaient cessé d'embêter Sora et s'étaient tous installé sur un canapé pour regarder la télé. Aéris descendit avec son fils. Sora se tourna vers eux et eu du mal à ne pas fuir son regard, celui avec qui il s'était violemment disputé la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vu. Il avait aussi des yeux bleu, les cheveux en bataille bien que blonds, le même visage, la même taille et le même poid que Sora, en un mot, son frère jumeau.

-Roxas...

* * *

**Nicolas : Et voilà, le chap 2 est fini! Alors Soso, tu en penses quoi?**

**Sora : Ben je suis choqué! Roxy est mon frère jumeau??**

**Nicolas : Et oui, c'est mon petit fantasme XD. Pourras-tu te réconcillier avec lui? Réponse au prochain épisode!**

**Roxas : Arrête de te la jouer, toi non plus tu ne sais pas ce qui se passera, tu l'as même pas encore inventé.**

**Nicolas : Toi, si tu veux pas qu'il t'arrive des misères, je te conseille de ne pas la ramener XD **

**Nicolas reçoit un ballon d'eau en pleine figure **

**Nicolas : Eh! Tu vas me le payer! **

**Nicolas balance un autre ballon d'eau à Roxas qui est apparut mystérieusement de sa main. Comme quoi, être auteur c'est bien, on est toujours sûr d'avoir le dernier mot.**

**Nicolas au Narrateur : Ecrase! **


	3. La famille de Sora

**Chapitre 3**

**Nicolas : Au fait, je suis au courat que "bruninet" n'existe pas, c'est moi qui l'ai inventé XD.**

-Bonjour Roxas...

C'était incroyable comme Sora et Roxas se ressemblaient. Les mêmes yeux, le même corps, la même silhouette, le même visage angélique, la seule différence entre eux était leurs cheveux. Toutefois, malgré le faible geste de Sora pour engager la conversation entre eux, Roxas détourna le regard de son frère jumeau.

-Salut, répondit-il simplement.

Puis le blondinet alla s'asseoir à côté de son père mais Selphie bondit joyeusement dans ses bras, heureuse de retrouver son autre grand frère. Il lui sourit et l'étreignit.

-Comment tu vas?

-On fait aller, et toi Roxy?

-Je vais bien.

Roxas s'assit à côté de son père tandis que Sora était à côté de sa mère. Pour ne pas faire de jaloux, Selphie s'installa entre eux.

-C'est quoi, papa? Demanda Sora.

-Dallas.

-Hein? Mais c'est dépassé! T'es vraiment un vieux! Dit ouvertement Sora.

-Ben oui, vu que j'ai plus de trente balais. Après il y a Walker Texas Ranger.

-Ah non! Il est hors de question que je regardes un truc aussi bête!

-Si Chuck Norris t'entendait dire ça, il te foutrait une de ces roustes. Bon, si tu insistes... ajouta Cloud en prenant la télécommande et changeant de chaîne. Ah! Voilà qui te conviens parfaitement, Sora.

Le garçon, horrifié, regarda un petit pantin dans une voiture jaune avec un bonnet bleu à grelot.

-Oui-oui??? Mais j'avais cinq ans!

-Ah bon? Y'a une différence aujourd'hui? Demanda Roxas sans la moindre trace d'humour dans la voix.

Sora prit alors ça pour une attaque et s'apprêta à y répondre quand Aéris se leva.

-Bon, j'y vais, on a du boulot à la boutique, c'est le Samedi qu'on a le plus de clients.

-Je te raccompagne, proposa Cloud en se levant.

Ils sortirent ensemble de la maison. Aéris s'arrêta après avoir fait quelques pas dans le jardin et s'adressa à son futur ex-mari.

-Évites de taquiner Sora quand Roxas est là, ça ne ferait qu'envenimer les choses.

-Ok, à mon tour de demander quelque chose, pourquoi tu es...

-Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, coupa Aéris en se dirigeant vers sa voiture, mais Cloud lui prit le poignet.

-Alors on en parlera quand? Si on reporte toujours cette discussion, elle n'aura jamais lieu, et tu le sais.

-Oui mais...

-Pourquoi es-tu partie?

-Lâche-moi!

-Aéris, s'il te plaît, dis-le moi.

-Non, laisse-moi! Ne me touches pas!

Cloud, choqué par les paroles de Aéris lâcha son poignet. Elle le massa de sa main libre, évitant le regard de son ex.

-Je... je ne veux pas en parler, ça me ferais trop de mal.

-Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu es parti sans raison avec Sora et Selphie?

-Bien sur que non, je ne suis pas parti comme ça! C'est juste que... j'ai réfléchi et... je ne peux pas continuer de vivre avec toi.

-Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas? Tu peux me le dire.

-Enfin, met-toi à leur place! S'emporta Aéris. Tu veux qu'ils soient élevés par une inconnue?

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Il n'y a pas d'autres femmes que toi dans ma vie! Répliqua vertement Cloud.

-C'est ça! Et L...

-Je te vois venir! Tu peux parler avec ton "meilleur ami"!

-Mais il n'y a que de l'amitié entre lui et moi, pas comme entre toi et elle!

-Je n'y crois pas, tu me quittes après 18 ans de mariage simplement parce que tu fais des hypothèses qui n'ont aucun sens? Tu ne crois pas que si j'avais une maîtresse, ton départ m'aurais plus réjoui que ça?

-Je sais très bien que tu es un bon acteur! Mais avec moi tes trucs ne marchent pas!

-Et ton "top-model"? Avoue que tu n'attendais qu'une opportunité pour me quitter tout en gardant les enfants!

-N'inverse pas les rôles! Et ne mêles pas Marluxia à cette histoire! Il est le parrain de Selphie!

-Il veux peut être aussi devenir son père pendant qu'il y est?

-Arrête!

-Avoue que ça t'arrangeais de penser ça.

-Oui, ça m'arrangeais de le croire! Il y avait autre chose!

-Je t'en pries, vide ton sac!

-Rien n'était plus comme avant, continua Aéris d'une voix calme mais tremblante. Tu rentrais à des heures impossibles, tu ne parlais pratiquement plus et tu ne me disais rien. Et quand tu m'embrassais ou que tu me caressais, j'avais l'impression que tes lèvres et tes mains brûlaient, mais pas de passion, d'un feu destructeur, d'une lave d'un volcan, et tout ça me faisait trop souffrir. Je ne pouvais plus l'endurer... et à cause de ça, Sora et Roxas se sont disputé et maintenant, eux si inséparables sont... sont...

Aéris tomba à genoux, les yeux ruisselant de larmes. Elle n'avait plus la force de parler, elle n'avait même plus la force de bouger, elle pouvait juste laisser ses larmes couler et son coeur, prit dans un étau se resserrait encore. S'exprimer avait été pire que de rester silencieuse.

Cloud l'aida à se relever mais il la lâcha aussitôt qu'elle était debout, il ne voulait pas la voir se dégager. Elle regarda longuement le sol, des larmes continuant à couler sur son visage si pur. Elle rassembla son courage et ajouta :

-Pourtant, chaque soirs, quand nous étions seuls, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de te remercier. Tu m'as donné de beaux enfants... mais on ne peut pas continuer ensemble. Je...

Cloud leva la main. Il ne voulait pas entendre Aéris dire qu'elle était désolée, cela ferait plus de mal que de bien. C'était sa faute, il s'était tellement focalisé sur son travail d'acteur pour remarquer que sa femme souffrait en silence de ses absences et ce jusqu'à ce que même son corps rejette Cloud.

-Il vaut mieux qu'ils ne soient pas au courant. Ça ne ferait que les séparer encore plus.

Aéris savait qu'elle parlait de leurs fils.

Une voiture jaune se gara devant celle d'Aéris, l'ex couple se tourna vers le propriétaire qui descendait de son véhicule. C'était une femme blonde avec de grands yeux cyan.

-Salut vous deux, fit-elle énergiquement en se dirigeant vers eux.

-Salut Larxène, répondit Cloud. Tu as l'air en forme.

Aéris fit de son mieux pour cacher les traces de ses larmes laissées sur son visage et sourit à la nouvelle venue.

-Bonjour, Larxy.

-Salut patronne, répondit-elle avec un grand clin d'oeil.

-Tataaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Larxène se tourna vers l'entrée de la maison et vit un adolescent avec des cheveux bruns en bataille se précipiter sur lui et bondir avec une telle force qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux au sol.

-Oups, désolé.

Sora voulu se relever mais Larxène l'enlaça.

-Maintenant que tu es à moi, je te gardes, mon petit Sora-chou.

-Mais! Tu triches, c'est pas juste! contredit-il avec une moue dont il avait le secret.

-Tu sais que tu es trop mignon comme ça?

Larxène était la meilleure amie de Cloud et d'Aéris et également la marraine de Sora et Roxas.

-Aloooooooors? Tu m'as apporté quelque chose?? Demanda Sora plein d'espoirs, les yeux tout brillants.

-Mais pourquoi tu penses toujours à ça quand tu me vois?

-Parce que depuis toujours tu m'a gâté, alors c'est trop tard pour changer! affirma-t-il avec un grand sourire.

-Désolée, mais je n'ai rien pour toi.

-Hein?? Quoi??? s'affola Sora. Ma tata m'a oublié!! Que puis-je faire? C'est la fin, plus jamais ce sera comme avant!!!

Le garçon s'agitait de partout, la tête entre ses mains.

-Héhé, t'en fait pas, je te taquine. Tiens.

Larxène montra un sucette à Sora. Ce dernier arrêta accouru vers sa marraine et lui prit la sucette des mains et la massa contre sa joue comme si c'était son plus précieux trésor.

-Merciiiiiiiiii!

La jeune femme riait devant le spectacle qu'offrait Sora. Elle sorti deux autres sucettes pour Roxas et Selphie.

-Régalez-vous, petits anges.

-Merciii! fit Selphie.

-Merci...

-Oh toi, ça va pas, fit remarquer Larxène à Roxas.

-Je dois y aller, il est bientôt 10 heures! Répondit soudainement Roxas.

-Où vas-tu? demandèrent Aéris et Larxène en même temps.

Le garçon ne s'attarda pas à répondre, il s'éloignait déjà.

-Il va à ses répètes, informa Cloud.

-Ses répètes? Demanda Sora.

-Quoi? Tu ignores qu'un concours a été organisé dans tous les lycée du pays? Et qu'il aura lieu dans le tiens? Comme ça concernait aussi ton idole, je pensais que tu étais au courant.

-Ça je le savais, je suis chanteur dans l'un des groupes de mon lycée, annonça-t-il fièrement.

-Waa! Chanteur! C'est super, ça! Tu peux compter sur moi pour venir t'encourager! s'enthousiasma Larxène.

-Ça alors, mon fils qui n'a plus voulu chanter devant nous depuis longtemps va le faire devant une vraie foule! Tu te sens bien?

-Papa! Oui je me sens parfaitement bien!

-Excusez-nous de vous interrompre, mais Larxène et moi devons aller travailler, hein Larxy?

-Oh, sois pas vache patronne, laisse moi féliciter mon neveu! Mais en fait Cloud, Roxas aussi y sera! C'est trop cool!

Sora avait déjà compris que son frère était dans un groupe et qu'ils allaient sûrement se retrouver face à face. Cette idée ne l'enthousiasmait pas du tout.

Finalement, après s'être fait embrasser par sa mère et Larxène et qu'elles partirent, Sora monta dans son ancienne chambre et vit l'ordinateur allumé, encore dans la session de Roxas. Le garçon s'assit sur le fauteuil, ferma la fenêtre du forum dans lequel son frère était et vit la page de garde et vit une photo représentant les deux frères à 10 ans. Le coeur de Sora se mit à battre la chamade. Cette complicité, cet amour avait pris fin il y a à peine deux semaines mais il avait l'impression que cela faisait des années. Il ne pouvait le nier, Roxas lui manquait, pas le Roxas qui lui a à peine parlé tout à l'heure mais le vrai. Le garçon sentit des larmes sur ses yeux. A quoi bon les cacher? Il n'y avait personne pour les voir.

**ooooooooooo**

Roxas rentra tard et Sora, contrairement à Selphie, ne chercha pas à en connaître les causes. D'ailleurs, son jumeau était aussi distant avec lui que le matin même. Le dîner se passa alors tranquillement, trop peut être. Les deux garçon parlaient à leur père ou à leur soeur mais pas entre eux, ils étaient assis face à face mais ne levaient jamais la tête de leur assiette. Pour Sora, une chose était sûre, c'était Roxas qui devait faire le premier pas, pas lui.

-... et comment s'appelle ton groupe? demanda Selphie au blondinet.

-Lumina, on s'entend très bien, il y a même quelqu'un que tu connais, mais je ne te le dirai pas pour l'instant.

-Oh pourquoi? S'il te plaît, dis-moi!

-Désolé ma puce, c'est une surprise.

-Bon d'accord, fit Selphie, déçue.

Sora s'intéressait malgré lui à ce que disait son frère.

**oooooooooooo**

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte de sa chambre. Sora avait fini d'enfiler son pyjama et dit d'entrer. La porte s'ouvrit et le bruninet vit son frère.

-Heu... oui? Demanda Sora, le coeur battant.

-Écoutes, j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire...

**oooooooooooooo**

**Nicolas : Je sais, je suis vache de finir le chapitre maintenant XD Mais c'est pour qu'il y ai un minimum de suspens dans cette histoire qui n'est pas prête d'être finie.**

**Sora : Ouf, tu me rassures.**

**Roxas: Mais une fois de plus, on retrouve une Larxène qu'on reconnaît pas.**

**Nicolas : Alors là, c'est trop! Tu l'aura voulu! Larxène!**

**Larxène : Oui?**

**Nicolas : Il y a Roxas qui t'as dit que t'étais qu'une fausse blonde.**

**Roxas : Hein? Oo**

**Larxène : ROXAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS!!!!**

**Larxène se met à poursuivre Roxas pour lui tordre le cou.**

**Sora : C'est triste.**

**Nicolas : Ouais, mais il l'a bien cherché.**

**Sora : Je parlais pas de Roxy, mais de Larxy. Être aussi crédule...**

**Nicolas : Sous-entendrais-tu par le plus grand des hasard que je profiterai de la crédulité de Larxy? **

**Nicolas lance un regard menaçant à Sora qui déglutit et secoue la tête négativement.**

**Nicolas : Bon, pour les lecteurs, à bientôt.**


	4. Dernières minutes!

**Chapitre 4**

**Nicolas : Pour que tout soit clair, le groupe de Kairi est Butterflies, celui de Riku Shadow Boys et celui de Roxas : Lumina.**

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte de sa chambre. Sora avait fini d'enfiler son pyjama et dit d'entrer. La porte s'ouvrit et le bruninet vit son frère.

-Heu... oui? Demanda Sora, le coeur battant.

-Écoute, j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire...

-Ah.. et quoi? Demanda de nouveau Sora, ne sachant quoi dire d'autre.

-C'est à propos de tu sais quoi... répondit Roxas, hésitant.

Sora écarquilla les yeux et le fixa avec attention. Ainsi Roxas avait l'intention de faire le premier pas? Il allait aborder le sujet tabou, le divorce de leur parents!

-Voilà... papa... pleurer tous les soirs de ma chambre. Il est complètement perdu.

Sora baissa le regard, entendre que son père souffrait chaque soirs le faisait s'inquiéter.

-Et maman, continua Roxas, comment va-t-elle?

-Bien, je veux dire... elle ne semble pas...

-... regretter d'avoir quitté papa?

-Oui.

-Pourtant je suis sur qu'elle est très triste, sinon elle n'aurai pas autant de mal à se présenter devant papa, même si c'est juste pour nous déposer moi et Fifie.

-Oui... écoute... nos parents souffrent en silence et... je trouve que ça fait déjà beaucoup.

-Tu veux dire... qu'on pourrait se réconcilier?

-Je sais que je t'ai fait du mal, et toi aussi tu m'en a fait, mais je pense qu'il faut faire au moins une trêve.

Roxas n'avait pas sitôt finit sa phrase que son frère avait bondi dans ses bras et l'enlaçait avec tendresse. Le blondinet, légèrement réticent les premières seconde finit par sourire et passer ses bras autour de Sora.

**ooooooooooooo**

Le Dimanche passa à grande vitesse, Cloud eu la surprise de sa vie quand il s'aperçut que ses fils étaient à nouveau comme les doigts de la main, même chose pour Aéris qui était venu chercher Sora et Selphie. Roxas proposa même à sa mère de venir avec eux pour voir la nouvelle maison. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait rester dormir, car il étudiait dans un autre lycée, celui où lui et Sora avaient fait leur seconde ensemble. C'est donc avec regret que le bruninet dit au revoir à son frère qu'il ne reverra pas avant Mercredi.

-Tu crois qu'il va bien? Il semblait appréhender de revoir son frère.

-Nous verrons bien...

Kairi et Tidus étaient assis sur un banc de la cour de récré, attendant Sora.

-Saluuuuuut! Cria Sora quand il vit ses deux amis assis et en se précipitant vers eux, indifférent au regard perplexes tournés vers lui.

-Et bien il m'a plutôt l'air en pleine forme, fit remarquer Kairi en souriant.

-J'ai une super nouvelle! Je me suis réconcilié avec mon frère!

-C'est génial! Comme quoi, les miracles existent.

-Toi aussi tu devrais essayer avec Riku, Kairi. Les amis d'enfances sont un peu comme des frè...

-Allons en classe, ça va bientôt sonner, coupa la jeune fille en se levant.

Sora su alors que l'amitié entre elle et ce Riku, quoiqu'il est pu se passer, sera difficile à remettre en place. Il arriva dans la salle de classe et s'installa à côté de Zexion, étant donné que les élèves s'assoient toujours aux mêmes places qu'ils avaient choisi en début d'année et que personne ne semblait vouloir s'asseoir à côté de lui. En un sens, Sora trouvait que c'était un peu triste pour son voisin, cela devait expliquer son comportement fuyant.

-Et bien, on va avoir SVT, tu devait attendre ce cours avec impatience, non? demanda-t-il en souriant.

Zexion resta silencieux un moment avant de hocher la tête.

_Je vais finir par croire qu'il n'est pas social, la raison pour laquelle il est toujours seul. _

Le professeur entra dans la classe et Sora sursauta. Avec tout ce qui s'était passé le week-end, il avait oublié que son prof de SVT n'était autre que le meilleur ami de sa mère, Marluxia. Ce dernier adressa un sourire furtif à son élève avant de commencer le cours.

A la fin du cours, Sora s'approcha du bureau du professeur :

-B-bonjour tonton.

-Vous désirez, jeune homme?

-Ne te moques pas de moi, répliqua le plus jeune en faisant la moue.

-Tu as rattrapé ce qu'il te manquait?

-Oui, en SVT, en Physique, en Maths, en Français, en Anglais, en...

-Oui, j'ai compris! Coupa Marluxia en frottant les cheveux de Sora, bien que déjà ébourrifés. Allez, file! Tu vas être en retard à ton cours.

-Oh oui! S'écria Sora en se donnant un coup de paume sur le front et en se précipitant vers la porte où d'autres élèves attendaient.

**ooooooooooooo**

La semaine passa sans que Sora ne s'en rende vraiment compte. Les répétitions avec Kairi et Tidus se déroulaient le mieux du monde, car le garçon était boosté à l'idée de voir son idole en chair et en os, si bien que le Mardi de la semaine qui précédait le concours...

_Just hold on tigh, __car si tu fermes les yeux_

_Look inside yourself, tu sentiras les battements de ton coeur_

_Oui, je veux que tu crois au futur_

_You can take an other look from the other side._

_Just hold on tigh, même si ton coeur se déchire_

_Reach into your soul, même si tu ne vois le lendemain_

_Oui, il y a un autre monde là-bas_

_You can take an other look from the other side_

_Jusqu'à ce que tu trouve enfin l'amour de ta viiiiiiiiiie._

Kairi et Tidus après la dernière note arrêtèrent de jouer et Sora lâcha le micro, tout souriant. Soudain, quelqu'un se mit à applaudir et à avancer vers eux.

-Superbe musique, hein? Quel dommage que vous ne puissiez la jouer, les reprises sont interdites pour le concours, dit-il d'un ton ironique.

Sora se tourna vers lui et fit la moue, comment ce type osait-il leur dire quelque chose que le bruninet était bien placé pour savoir. Cette chanson, _Open up your mind_, était la chanson phare des Albatros.

-Mais on le sait! Se rebella-t-il. C'était juste pour voir ce que ça donnait! Et puis t'es qui toi, d'abord?

Il était plus grand que Sora, de longs cheveux roux encore plus en bataille que lui tirés en arrière et des yeux verts malicieux.

-Moi? Tu ne me connais pas? C'est navrant, je suis pourtant célèbre au bahut.

-Célèbre pour tes récidives, oui! Intervint Kairi.

-Juste des petites maladies qui surviennent sans prévenir et qui me forcent à rester bien au chaud dans mon lit pendant que les autres bossent comme des malades, précisa-t-il d'un faussement modeste.

-Et tes bagarres, alors?

-De simples accrochages et des malentendus entre bon citoyens que nous sommes, inutile de s'en formaliser, ajouta-t-il d'un ton las, les yeux fermés, on aurait dit un acteur de théâtre improvisé.

-Et ton bac? Tu comptes le passer cette année ou tu vas attendre l'année prochaine?

Sora regardait tour à tour Kairi et le rouquin, ils avaient l'air de bien se connaître.

-Arrête, on croirait entendre maman!

-Un autre ami d'enfance? Chuchota le bruninet à Tidus.

-Non, pire que ça, c'est son grand frère.

-WAAAAA! Kairi a un grand frère et elle me l'as même pas dit? S'écria-t-il, interrompant le jeune fille qui avait ouvert la bouche pour répliquer.

-Et oui, je m'appelle Axel Hyuga, membre des Shadow boys! Annonça-t-il fièrement en se pointant du doigt. Ça t'en bouche un coin, hein? Surtout, tâche de ne pas oublier ton admiration. En clair, ouvre grand les yeux et la bouche et dit "waou!".

-... c'est quoi, les Shadow boys?

On aurait dit qu'Axel allait tomber la tête la première sur le sol ou alors qu'il allait se jeter d'un immeuble de cinquante étages... du rez-de-chaussé bien sûr.

-QUOI? TU OSES??

-C'est le groupe de Riku, ne me dis pas que tu as oublié! Quelle mémoire de poisson rouge, fit remarquer Tidus.

Pendant ce temps, Kairi retenait son grand frère de se précipiter sur Sora, à grandes peines.

-Laisse moi le tuer, laisse moi le tuer!! Son attitude est abjecte et blasphématoire!

-Et toi, ton attitude est puérile et immature! Au fait, tu es venu nous espionner?

Axel arrêta de se débattre et répondit franchement:

-Oui, c'était surtout pour voir le chanteur et je tombe sur un freluquet.

-Comme quoi, tout arrive, dit pacifiquement Sora.

-Et tu en penses quoi, frérot? Demanda Kairi.

-Les Shadow vont vous éclater! Clama-t-il en éclatant de rire et en sortant du gymnase.

-Pour être honnête, je ne sais pas si Riku a influencé Axel ou c'est Axel qui a influencé Riku mais ils sont très surs d'eux.

-Ca sera d'autant plus super! Dites, on peut refaire _Open up your mind_?

-Désolée, mais on doit commencer à ranger.

-Oh dommage... en tous cas, je me suis bien amusé! Vous jouez trop bien avec vos instruments tous les deux!

**oooooooooooooooooooooo**

Durant cette semaine, Sora remarquait de plus en plus souvent la présence de Riku. Ce dernier ne l'ignorait pas mais ils n'étaient pas amis pour autant et le garçon ne voyait pas comment briser la glace, surtout avec Kairi juste à côté. Pourtant, le petit brun ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser des questions sur lui qui dégager un certain charisme dans son apparence physique et aussi dans ses gestes. Le bruninet ne s'était pas aventuré à aller espionner son groupe quand ceux-ci répétaient, d'abord parce qu'il était convaincu que ce serait pas bien et ensuite parce que de toutes façons, il le verra à l'oeuvre Samedi prochain.

-Sora! J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle.

-Ah? Laquelle?

-Nous passons en premier.

-En premier? En premier ça veut dire en premiers premier?

-Oui.

-Ben... c'est super et effrayant à la fois!

-D'où l'appellation "mauvaise et bonne" nouvelle, précisa Kairi. Sérieusement, tu seras prêt?

-Mais oui! Mais me stresse pas s'il te plaît. Et mon frère sera là aussi, se sera super! Et si je vois Yuna elle même... enfin, il faut que j'arrête de rêver éveillé, hihi.

-Pourtant, tu n'as pas l'air si en forme que ça ces derniers temps.

-Tu trouves?

-Tu as une petite mine.

Le Mercredi après-midi, Sora se retrouva dans un snack avec son frère à boire de la limonade.

-Et donc, tu te sens un peu tout chose? Résuma Roxas.

Son frère confirma d'un hochement de tête.

-Et ce n'est pas le stress.

Le bruninet secoua la tête.

-Mais il y a une raison pour que tu sois arrivé en retard ici.

Sora ferma tristement les yeux.

-En venant, j'ai vu des gamins maltraiter un papillon, je l'ai secouru.

-... il faut pas que le nom de ton groupe t'affecte tant que ça.

-Mais je les ai fait fuir avec mon autorité supérieure! Annonça-t-il fièrement. Mais... je sais pas pourquoi je me sens bizarre, comme un vide.

-Et bien peut être que tu as besoin de te trouver quelqu'un.

-Hein? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

-D'avoir une petite amie, ça te ferais pas de mal.

Au sourire taquin de Roxas, Sora se mit à rougir et ne sut quoi répondre.

-Penses-y au moins. On se retrouve Samedi.

-Oui, à Samedi.

**oooooooooooooooooooo**

Le Vendredi arriva en un éclair et Miss Lockheart leur rendit les contrôles de la semaine dernière.

-Kairi : 9, 5. C'est moyen, tu devrais mieux travailler. Tidus : 12, c'est bien. Sora : 19, très bonne copie.

Sora ne put s'empêcher de rougir et de sourire malgré le regard colérique de Kairi.

-Zexion : 14, Riku : 19, très bonne copie aussi. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que j'ai deux 19 dans une seule classe, dit-elle en souriant.

-Sora, dis-moi comment tu fais! Chuchota Kairi.

-Et bien quand je rentre des cours, je révise tout ce que j'ai appris dans la journée en une heure et ensuite je m'amuse avec ma petite soeur avant d'aller manger, me brosser les dents et d'aller au dodo.

-... je ne te demandais pas tout ton emploi du temps de la soirée.

-Tu vas comprendre. Dis-moi ce que tu fais le soir après les cours.

-Et bien... je vais sur l'ordi, je reste sur MSN ou j'écris des trucs et ensuite je fais mes devoirs et je vais au lit.

-Il est vrai ce mensonge?

-... en fait... je ne fais pas tant que ça mes devoirs.

-Parce que tu reste sur l'ordinateur non stop jusqu'à tard.

-Oui...

-Et bien tu as la réponse à la question "pourquoi je n'arrives pas à avoir de bonnes notes".

-Oh je t'en pries!

Le lendemain au gymnase, alors que les spectateurs entraient, dans les tribunes situées en hauteur, un homme accompagné de deux jeunes filles avec des lunettes noires se présentaient au directeur de l'école.

-Vous êtes sur que personne peut nous voir.

-Je suis conscient qu'il y aurait une émeute si jamais on s'apercevait de sa présence, précisa le directeur en se tournant vers la jeune fille qui avait une casquette.

-En tous cas, ça fait drôlement longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu, monsieur Xemnas, lui dit-elle en s'installant.

-Oui. Aujourd'hui, mon fils chante avec son groupe, je vous conseille d'ouvrir les oreilles.

-Il est passionné par la chanson?

-Très passionné, il voudrait même faire carrière. Si seulement il s'occupait de ses études d'abord... mais je n'ai pas à me plaindre, c'est le meilleur élève de sa classe.

-Au fait, le premier groupe... Butterflies, il est de ce lycée aussi?

-Oui, il a été créé par une amie d'enfance de mon fils, Mlle Hyuga.

Dans les coulisses, Sora s'agitait. C'était enfin le jour J, il n'arrêtait pas de se répéter que tout irait bien. Il n'avait pas tenté de se rapprocher d'une fille, contrairement aux conseils de son frère. En parlant du loup...

-Frangin!!

-Sora!

Les deux garçons bondirent joyeusement l'un sur l'autre. Kairi fut étonnée par la similitude entre les jumeaux. A part leurs cheveux, ils étaient strictement identiques.

-Tu veux voir la surprise maintenant?

-Et comment!!

Sora eut à peine le temps de répondre qu'il vit une jeune fille blonde aux grands yeux bleus bondir sur lui.

-Salut, Soso.

Le garçon ne s'y était vraiment pas attendu, cette jeune fille s'appelait Naminé, sa meilleure amie et la nièce de Larxène.

-Naminé! C'est incroyable! Je t'ai appelé pour te demandé de venir mais tu m'as dit que tu pouvais pas!

-J'ai menti, nigaud.

-Alors tu es dans le groupe de Roxas?

-Ouep, Demyx aussi est là.

-C'est super!

Demyx était un punk et un ami des jumeaux. Ses passions étaient entièrement consacrées à la guitare.

-Tu es au courant qu'il y a des juges? Demanda Sora. Et pas des amateurs! La sélection promet d'être rude!

-C'est ce dont il faut s'attendre pour apparaître avec une star comme Yuna.

-Oh... salut Riku, tu es de bonne humeur on dirait.

-Pourquoi dis-tu ça, Sora?

-Parce que tu m'as parlé.

-Oh! Que c'est touchant! Regardez-moi ça! fit une voix sournoise.

Riku et Sora se tournèrent vers une jeune homme blond avec une veste blanche et un bonnet noir.

-Et on peut savoir à qui ais-je l'honneur? demanda froidement Riku.

-Seifer, le chanteur du groupe Gaia's Dream, du lycée Racca et futur chanteur numéro un du pays.

-Tiens donc.

-J'ai déjà un bon manager, ce concours n'est fait que pour me révéler au grand jour, comme ça mon premier album se vendra à succès.

-Wa! Tu doutes de rien, intervint Sora. As-tu au moins le temps de faire tes devoirs le soir? ajouta-t-il avec un sourire et un regard pénétrant.

Seifer sembla vexé, Naminé lui tirait la langue mais Sora n'eut pas le temps d'en profité car tous les spectateurs étaient entrés et s'était bientôt l'heure d'ouvrir le concert. Kairi passa devant Seifer mais s'arrêta devant Riku.

-Chauffez bien la salle.

-J'espère qu'on ne vas pas trop les chauffer, ce serait vexant si ils ne s'intéressaient pas à toi, répondit calmement Kairi avant de se remettre à marcher vers la scène.

Sora avait le coeur qui battait à deux cent à l'heure, il y était! Il était sur scène!

**Nicolas : Voilààà! La fin du chapitre 4! Et dans le chapitre 5, Sora va enfin chanteeeeer!**

**Riku : Moi aussi?**

**Nicolas : Ben oui, tu es le groupe rival des Butterflies, non? Lumina et Gaia's Dream aussi.**

**Sora : Où tu as trouvé le nom Gaia's Dream.**

**Nicolas : Et bien, une de mes petites soeurs s'apelle Gaia et son mot préfèré est "rêver".**

**Seifer : Un instant! Je proteste contre mon personnage! Il est arrogant, grossier, orgueilleux!**

**Tout le monde : Exactement comme toi dans Kingdom Hearts 2 et Final Fantasy 8.**

**Seifer va bouder dans son coin.**

**Sora : En fait, quelle chanson je vais chanter?**

**Nicolas : ... c'est TON rôle et tu ne le sais pas??? Relis le script! Ces acteurs... enfin bref, j'essaierai de sortir mon prochain chapitre le plus vite possible, promis! Et merci pour toutes vos reviews!**


	5. Je veux un monde meilleur !

**Chapitre 5**

**Sora : Hep! Un instant! Je ne sais pas si quelqu'un a remarqué mais le dirlo de mon bahut est Xemnas! X3**

**Nicolas : Ben quoi? Moi j'adoooore Xemnas!**

**Xemnas : Hé hé! Ta compris, crevette? Alors vire de là, à bas les Keybladeurs! L'Organisation XIII vaincra! Hahahaha! **

**Nicolas : Ouais ouais, du calme... Xemnas.**

**Riku : C'est pas pour dire mais je crois qu'on nous regarde là!**

**Sora : Oups! C'est vrai!**

**Nicolas : Vite, tous en place!**

Il y avait plus de personnes que Sora ne l'avait imaginé. Le gymnase était plein, dans tous les sens du termes. Il s'avança vers le micro, offrit son plus beau sourire à la foule et dit avec enthousiasme:

-Bienvenue à tous pour le concours organisé par le lycée Isabel Céline! L'ouverture sera assurée par un des groupes local, Butterflies!

Les réactions ne se firent pas attendre: il eut beaucoup de protestations, surtout de la part de jeunes filles. Sora crut même entendre "Riku" et "Shadow Boys", mais le garçon ne se laissa aucunement abattre et continua sur le même ton:

-Maintenant que vous êtes là, écoutez notre chanson. Elle s'appelle WANT NEW WORLD!

Mais les protestations persistèrent, si bien que Kairi se retint de justesse de faire un bras d'honneur à la foule. Parfois, elle était aussi impulsive que son frère. Sora quand à lui regardait la foule, essayant de repérer sa famille pour se sentir soutenu.

-Holà, ça a pas l'air de marcher, fit remarquer l'une des deux jeunes filles sur les gradins.

-Je ne m'attendais pas à une telle réaction, avoua le directeur.

-Vous auriez du faire passer le groupe de votre fils en premier.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui ai établi l'ordre.

-En attendant, si le chanteur ne réagit pas, ça va tourner à l'émeute, intervint le jeune homme à côté de Xemnas.

Sans dire quoique ce soit, l'autre jeune fille, avec lunettes et casquette se leva de sa place.

La situation se dégradait, Sora était à présent paralysé, il ne trouvait ni sa mère, ni son père, ni Larxène, ni Marluxia, ni personne qu'il connaissait. Kairi lui jeta un regard empli de compassion, ce n'était pas de sa faute. C'était la toute première fois qu'il chantait devant autant de personne et son enthousiasme ne suffisait pas.

En coulisse, Riku et Roxas se disputaient. Le plus grand voulait arrêter le massacre en entrant en scène avec son groupe et ainsi sauver les meubles mais le blondinet restait persuadé que son frère jumeau reprendra contenance. Seifer, quand à lui, restait tranquillement à l'écart avec Rai et Fuu, ses partenaires. Cela les amusaient de voir les deux adolescents se disputer.

L'enthousiasme et la bonne humeur de Sora l'avaient quitté. Il n'était plus qu'un enfant timide, paralysé par la peur, quand tout à coup:

_When you walk away  
You don't hear me say  
"Please, oh baby, don't go"  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go_

Cette voix n'était pas ordinaire, à la fois douce et si puissante qu'elle résonnait dans tout le gymnase. Peu à peu, les plaintes se turent et une haie se forma dans la foule, laissant passer la personne qui chantait. Elle marqua un temps de pause au devant de la scène avant de passer les barrières, de monter et se retourner face au public tout en continuant à chanter. Les puissant rayons d'un projecteur l'illuminait.

_When you walk away  
You don't hear me say  
"Please, oh baby, don't go"  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go._

_So simple and clean.  
_

Dés qu'elle eut finit, elle ôta ses lunettes et son regard croisa celui de Sora. Il se crut en plein rêve tant il n'osait y croire. Cette jeune femme d'environ sa taille, ses cheveux bruns, ses yeux à la fois bleu saphir et vert émeraude ne pouvait être que... _Yuna Kurumi... en personne?_

Elle finit par sourire et se tourner vers le public et crier :

-Merci de m'avoir écouter, vous êtes formidable! C'était un extrait de ma nouvelle chanson qui se nomme Hikari!

Tout le monde sembla la reconnaître et un tonnerre d'acclamations s'éleva dans tout le gymnase. Yuna posa sa main sur l'épaule de Sora, prit le micro et ajouta :

-Pardonnez-le, c'est le stress de la première fois mais maintenant il va mieux, il va pouvoir vous faire rêver avec une magnifique chanson, pas vrai? Dit-elle à l'intention de Sora.

Le garçon était toujours hébété mais les paroles de Yuna finirent par atteindre son cerveau, il sourit à son tour, son coeur battant la chamade, il se tourna vers Kairi et Tidus qui levèrent le pouce et ils se mirent à jouer tandis que le garçon empoigna le micro reposé sur son socle.

_Un désir irritant attire mon regard, _

_Attiré par le vent, si mystérieux, si pur et pourtant si léger, _

_Dans une profonde fissure sur la route,_

_Les lumières des feux se mélangent_

_et ne laissent qu'une cicatrice dans mon coeur. _

Avant que ce bruit incessant n'efface à jamais le lendemain,  
Je poursuis mon ambition et fais raisonner le bruit de mes pas.

Je ne m'arrêterai pour rien au monde.  
J'ignorerai toute émotions insatisfaisantes et j'avancerai,  
Tout en tremblant, avec timidité  
Je cherche un passage dans ce monde, en avançant j'y arriverai 

_I WANT A NEW WORLD. _

En me libérant de toutes mes peurs, 

_Des mensonges inhabituels auraient vite fait de m'avoir,  
Des moments insupportables et difficiles_

_Ne manqueront sûrement pas de couvrir la route de ma vie de rouille. _

Dans mon sac, il est inutile de mettre des pièces de velours,  
Nous avons juste besoin de la carte symbolisant nos rêves.  
Quelque soit le rythme des vagues ou la passion qu'apporte l'argent,  
Ce ne sont que des stratégies de tentation.

Mes yeux fragiles cherchent ardemment la porte 

_que nous pourront un jour traverser  
Alors continuons à avancer, _

_JUST A NEW WORLD._

_  
_C'était maintenant le break musical, Kairi entamait son solo de guitare tandis que Sora fermait les yeux, suivant le rythme de la batterie de Tidus, il sentait les regards de ses parents, de sa soeur, de sa marraine, de ses amis et même celui de Yuna qui était toujours sur la scène à le regarder. Et tout ça, lui donna une force absolu, il ouvrit les yeux et reprit :

_  
Mes sentiments sous forme de larmes incrusteront les rues principales,  
Et maintenant je peux entendre le bruit de mes pas se déformer._

_Je ne m'arrêterai _

_- ... pour rien au monde._

Sora se tourna à sa gauche et vit Yuna qui s'était rapprochée de lui et qui chantait à ses côtés, le micro étant sur son socle, ils chantaient à présent en duo et étrangement, cela se passait très bien.

_J'ignorerai toutes émotions insatisfaisantes et j'avancerai, _

Yuna se tournait vers Sora avec un sourire complice que l'adolescent ne put s'empêcher de rendre tandis qu'ils continuaient à chanter ensemble. Ils se tournèrent vers le public.

_  
Tout en tremblant, avec timidité  
Je cherche un passage dans ce monde, en avançant j'y arriverai I WANT A NEW WORLD._

A cet instant, on aurait dit un frère et une soeur, la même expression de l'effort gravée sur le visage, les yeux fermés et la bouche grande ouverte pour sortir le plus grand son possible. Durant toute la chanson, le public acclamait les Butterflies, mais à présent, de véritables ovations retentirent.

Alors que Kairi et Tidus finissaient les dernières notes de la musique, Sora et Yuna enroulaient leur bras autour de l'épaule de l'autre. Pour le garçon, ce moment était le plus heureux de sa vie.

-Elle n'a pas pu se retenir, cette idiote, soupira le jeune homme assis à côté de Xemnas.

-Pourtant Léon, tu dois y être habitué en tant que manager.

-S'il te plaît, Rikku, n'en rajoute pas une couche. Quoiqu'il en soit, ce gamin a du potentiel. Peut être que son groupe va l'emporter.

-Cheveux en bataille, grands yeux bleu d'enfant...

-Pardon? Demanda Léon à Rikku.

-Non, rien. Je pensais au fan que Yuna voit toujours quand on chante ici.

-Ah oui son... comment elle l'appelle déjà?

-Petit hérisson!

**oooooooooooo**

Après le tour du groupe de Roxas puis de tous les autres, le dernier apparut sur scènes. Beaucoup de filles se mirent à gémir et la majorité du public acclamait les trois garçons qui étaient à présent sur scène. Sora eu la surprise de sa vie lorsqu'il reconnu entre Riku et ses cheveux argentés et Axel avec ses cheveux rouges, Zexion. Alors c'était lui le dernier membre des Shadows. Riku prit le micro :

-J'espère que vous avez encore la force de nous acclamer après avoir encouragé nos prédécesseurs.

Le bruit qui résonna dans tous le gymnase lui donna confirmation.

-Très bien, alors voici, pour cloturer ce concours, rien que pour vous, notre toute dernière chanson, Sleepless Beauty!

_La Beauté endormie? C'est un très joli titre! _pensa Sora, enthousiaste, loin de s'imaginer qu'il allait se produire plus qu'une chanson.

La guitare d'Axel résonna seule pendant un temps, puis la batterie de Zexion se joignit à la musique dans un accord parfait et très rythmé. Riku resta planté au milieu de la scène, le micro bien assuré dans sa main, ses yeux embrassant la foule en délire. Sora fut surpris par cette expression sur son visage, elle lui donnait un air mature.

_Au loin tes yeux si brillants et impatients, tu attends que les gens autour de toi s'éveillent,  
Tu te sens attirée par les remparts de la nuit, dans le corps de la foule qui se meurt sous toi.  
_

Ce fut comme un électrochoc pour Sora. Il ouvrit grand les yeux et admira la silhouette de Riku se mêlant aux lumières des projecteurs. Zexion et Axel avaient un micro-casque avec lequel ils chantaient le choeur :_  
(Il n'y a aucune sortie...)_

Riku enchaîna immédiatement:

_Si tu comptes survivre avec moi à l'impact final,  
(...A l'endroit où nous tomberons)_

_Montre nous ta timidité. _

Toi, qui t'es réincarné, ne tente pas de m'abuser avec un sourire solitaire,  
Même si le monde auquel tu appartenais a soudainement brûlé,  
Par miracle, nous nous sommes rencontrés.  
(Serres-moi fort contre toi jusqu'à me briser.) 

Un petit break musical de quelques secondes avant que Riku ne se remette à chanter, bongeant sensuellement son corps. Sa voix n'était pas comme celle de Sora. Celle de Riku était faite pour déchaîner les gens.

Tu est exposée à la pureté d'une fleur dont les pétales d'argent sont tous tombés.  
Tu t'aperçois alors que les jours sont bien plus que les joyaux que tu tiens dans ta main.

(Une main si glaciale) 

_Réunit aussi les épines de cristal perdues,_

_  
(Une flamme allumée) _

_Continue de brûler en toi. _

Maintenant, partout où la lumière ne peut s'infiltrer, 

_nous dansons tous deux pour faire apparaître un rêve scintillant  
Pour que les paroles qui te guideront pour toujours te reviennent à jamais  
Ne crains pas le temps qui passe, les temps des changements _

(Il n'y a aucune sortie.) 

_(Je suis en train de tomber.)_

C'était maintenant le vrai break musical. Sora était plus qu'en admiration devant Riku. Il ne pouvait plus que respirer, son coeur battant à deux cent à l'heure. Cette sensation, il l'avait déjà éprouvée en voyant Yuna chanter pour la toute première fois.

Toi qui t'es réincarnée dans ce sublime corps de Vénus, serre moi dans tes bras, même si tu risque de me briser  
Même si le pays d'où tu viens n'existe plus, je suis là désormais  
Et je te le promet, je te protège.

Partout où la lumière ne peut s'infiltrer, nous dansons tous deux pour faire apparaître un rêve scintillant,  
Ainsi ces paroles qui te guideront pour toujours ne s'effaceront jamais,  
Ne crains pas le temps qui passe, les temps des changements.  
(Serres-moi tout doucement, puis de plus en plus fort, maintenant, tu peux le faire, brise mon coeur.) 

Sora tomba à genoux. Enfin c'était terminé. Un peu plus et son coeur serai sorti de sa poitrine.

-Sora, ça va?

Kairi posait doucement ses épaules sur le garçon qui semblait avoir définitivement avoir perdu l'usage de la parole.

-Frérot?

Tout ses amis l'entourèrent, inquiets. Tidus se proposa d'aller chercher un médecin, mais Sora se releva un instant plus tard en ne disant qu'une chose:

-Ça va.

**oooooooooooo**

Un peu plus tard, alors que la foule se calma enfin, cessant d'exiger à tue-tête un rappel des Shadows, les juges montèrent sur scène pour annoncer le verdict.

-Et le groupe vainqueur de ce concours est... Shadow Boys!

**Nicolas : Oh je suis vraiment ignoble de finir comme ça! XD**

**Sora : On peut le dire...**

**Riku : Bof, j'ai pas à ma plaindre.**

**Roxas : Et moaaa? J'ai même pas chanté!**

**Nicolas : Ben c'est normal, t'es juste le frère jumeau du héros, pas LE héros.**

**Roxas : Mais c'est méchant!**

**Nicolas : Ben si tu veux connaître la vraie méchanceté, j'appelle Larxène.**

**Nicolas lance un sourire sadique à Roxas qui se calme.**

**Nicolas : Sinon, merci pour vos reviews!**


	6. RL

**Sora : Le voilà! Tous sur lui!!!**

**Nicolas se fait ligoter par tous les personnages de la fanfic.**

**Nicolas : Eh! Mais ça va pas?! Vous êtes tombés sur la tête?!**

**Sora : Ca t'apprendra à nous laisser tous en plan pendant plus de six mois!**

**Kairi : As-tu quelque chose à dire pour ta défense?**

**Nicolas : Oui, voici le script du chapitre 6 que j'ai fini il y a quelques jours.**

**Roxas : Mais pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit plus tôt?**

**Axel : Et surtout DIFFUSE plus tôt.**

**Nicolas : Ben quand vous m'avez aperçu, vous vous êtes jettés sur moi comme les bourrins que vous êtes! Et ma connection internet marche pas bien...**

**Et grâce à la magie de l'écriture, tous les acteurs savent leur texte en quelques secondes et l'histoire reprend! (Nous nous excusons de cette longue attente).**

**Chapitre 6**

-Et le groupe vainqueur de ce concours est... Shadow Boys!

Kairi du se retenir pour ne pas se ruer sur le juge qui venait d'annoncer la victoire que Riku avait eu sur elle.

-Je vous jure, ça me met hors de moi! Je paries que son père a influencé le jury!

-Laisse tomber, frangine! Le dirlot y est pour rien, c'est nous qui sommes trop talentueux, se vanta Axel. Bon, excuse-moi, mais je dois rejoindre Riku pour te narguer du haut de la scène.

Axel manqua de peu la canette vide que Kairi venait de lui jeter et alla rejoindre Riku et Zexion qui saluaient la foule.

-Et toi? Ca ne te gêne pas? Demanda la rouquine à Sora.

-Bha non.

Kairi et Tidus écarquillèrent les yeux, le garçon sourit et précisa :

-Pour moi, avoir chanté avec Yuna était amplement suffisant, j'ai réalisé mon rêve d'enfant.

-... tu es vraiment suffisant, les gars comme toi, ça existe pratiquement plus.

Sora n'eut le temps de répondre car il sentit bientot des bras fins l'enlacer avec force. Selphie avait plus de force que son physique le laissait croire.

-Tu as été super, grand frère!

-Puis-je clamer haut et fort en te désignant du doigt que tu es mon fils? Demanda son père avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Bien sur.

D'autres bras enlacèrent le garçon, plus doux et plus longs que ceux de sa soeur, c'était ceux de sa maman. Il avait peut être perdu ce concours mais il avait réalisé son rêve, et ça c'était le plus important.

-Le groupe de la deuxième place est... Butterfly.

-Bravo Sora.

-Merci, répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

Un bruit sourd raisonna quelque part, c'était Seifer qui venait de cogner sur un mur avant de s'en aller.

-Troisième place, Gaia's Dream.

Seifer se contrefichait de savoir où il était, ces deux groupes débutants l'avaient dépassé, encore que le premier le méritait mais le deuxième, le blondinet jura de se venger sur ces ratés, surtout le porc-épic.

-Quatrième place, le groupe Lumina.

Selphie bondit dans les bras de Roxas.

-Bravooo grand frère.

-Oh tu sais, je ne suis que quatrième.

Un léger soupir retentit à côté de Sora, il se tourna vers Naminé.

-Félicitations, Naminé, tu peux être fière de toi, tu as très bien chanté.

-Si ça avait été le cas, nous ne serions pas quatrièmes! S'écria-t-elle tout à coup, faisant sursauter Sora, Roxas, Kairi et Selphie.

-Naminé, ne sois pas en colère, dit doucement Larxène.

Mais la jeune fille blonde tourna le dos à sa tante et se mit à courir dans la direction opposée. Cela resemblait si peu à Naminé d'élevé la voix, elle qui d'ordinaire était si gentille, Sora se mit alors à la suivre. Il sortit du gymnase et regarda autour de lui, où pouvait-elle bien se cacher, elle qui ne connaissait sûrement pas les lieux? Après quelques instants de réflexion, le garçon contourna le bâtiment et vit que derrière, son amie était assise à même le sol, ses mains plaquée sur son visage. Ce concours était si important pour elle? Au point de s'enfuir en courrant dérrière un bâtiment sportif et pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps? L'adolescent était perdu dans ses réflexions, il s'assit lentemnt à côté de Naminé et tapota timidement son dos pour la réconforter.

-Que faut-il que je fasse?

-Pardon? Demanda timidement Sora.

-Que faut-il que je fasse pour qu'il vienne me voir, finit-elle entre deux sanglots.

-De qui parles-tu?

-De papa...

-Il n'est pas venu?! S'exclama Sora. Mais... oh Naminé.

Sora l'enlaça pour la consoler, la jeune fille se laissa faire, continuant à pleurer. Il n'avait jamais vu le père de Naminé mais pour ce qu'il en savait, il n'était pas un bon modèle paternel.

OOOOO

Une semaine s'était écoulée, Sora sortait tranquillement du bus, prit le courrier en passant et rentra chez lui. Il donna les enveloppes à sa mère et monta dans sa chambre pour faire ses devoirs. Il allait ouvrir son livre quand sa mère l'appella.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe? Demanda-t-il un fois arrivé dans le salon.

-Tu as reçu une lettre.

-De qui?

-Je n'en sais rien, je ne connais pas l'adresse. La bibliothèque?

-Je n'ai pas emprunté de livres, répondit-il en prenant la lettre en question et l'ouvrant. " Cher monsieur Hikari Sora, je souhaiterais vous rencontrer le Samedi x Octobre pour rendre compte d'une rectification survenue le jour du concert". Et c'est signé R.L. RL? Je connais personne qui s'appelle RL.

-Cette lettre a l'air plutôt officielle, ça n'a pas l'air d'être une blague, ça doit être un membre du jury.

-Samedi... Samedi... hé! Mais nous SOMMES Samedi! Mamaaaaan s'il te plaiiiiiit...

-Oui oui, répondit-elle en riant devant la drôle de tête de son fils. Je t'y amène.

Le portable de Sora sonna, il décrocha.

-Allo? Ah salut Kairi. Tu l'as reçu aussi? Génial!

Pendant ce temps, dans un bar, Riku était installé a une table, attendant quelqu'un. Il regarda sa montre, la personne était en retard d'un quart d'heure. Cela prit encore une demi-heure mais finalement, celle qu'il attendait arriva et s'installa en face de lui.

-Pas trop tôt, commenta-t-il.

-J'aurai pu ne pas venir du tout.

C'était une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns-gris portant des lunettes sur les yeux, vêtue assez légèrement et en noir.

-Ca ne m'aurait étonné qu'à moitié, dit-il sur un ton de reproches. Où étais-tu samedi dernier?

-Des reproches maintenant? Je n'ai pas à me justifier, si ce concert ne m'interessait pas, c'est qu'il ne m'interessait pas, point.

-Yuna était là, Rikku était là, même votre manager était là, et encore ça ne m'aurait fait ni chaud ni froid qu'ils ne se déplacent pas, mais toi! Toi, ma propre soeur, tu n'es pas venue!

-Qu'est-ce que cela peut faire? Je fais ce que je veux, c'est pas un minus qui me dictera ma conduite.

-... ça va, je n'insisterai pas, se résigna Riku. Je ne voulais pas le gagner ce fichu concours, je voulais qu'une fois dans ma vie je retrouve cette fille qui m'a toujours soutenu et encouragé avant de rejoindre son groupe. Mais celle qui était ma grande soeur n'est plus, à mon plus grand regret! S'écria-t-il, indifférend aux regards qui se tournaient vers eux.

-Toujours à chialer, remarqua Paine sans broncher, c'est pour m'engueuler que tu m'as fait venir ici? Tu veux que je me lève et que je clame que je suis une grande soeur indigne?

-Non, mieux que ça. Je te lance un défi.

-Quelle sorte de défi? demanda Paine, à peine curieuse.

-C'est simple, dans les deux années à venir, si dans un groupe de musique quelqu'il soit je parviens à détrôner le tien, tu devras tout arrêter, tu renonceras à la musique!

-Et si tu n'y parviens pas au bout de ces deux années? Demanda Paine avec un sourire navré.

-C'est toi qui m'a mit pour la première fois devant un micro, si je perd, ça sera à moi d'y renoncer.

-Crois-tu vraiment qu'en l'espace de deux petites années tu pourras détrôner le groupe le plus populaire de France et reconnu dans le monde entier?

-Je ne le crois pas, j'en suis sur! déclara Riku sur un ton de défi.

_De toutes façons, sans toi pour être fière de moi, la musique a un goût amer._

Sans avouer ses pensées, Riku se leva et commença à partir quand Paine l'appella.

-Riku, comment va maman? demanda-t-elle avec pour la première fois un ton inquiet.

-Elle s'affaiblit... tu devrais aller la voir, elle serait heureuse, répondit-il sans se retourner.

Une fois sorti, il sortit de sa poche la lettre qu'il avait reçu ce matin signée R.L.

OOOOO

Sora, Kairi et Tidus étaient dans la voiture d'Aéris. Axel et Kairi avaient reçu la même lettre que Sora, Aéris lui avait gentiment proposé de le conduire avec sa soeur mais celui-ci avait refusé en précisant bien qu'il avait son permis. Sora repensait au sourire charmeur à peine dissimulé qu'il lançait à sa mère.

-T'es sur que c'est ta mère? Elle paraît si jeune qu'on dirait que c'est ta grande soeur héhé.

-Pas touche! X3 s'était-il exclamé en battant des bras.

Axel était sûrement parti chercher Riku et Zexion pour les emmener au même lieu qu'eux.

OOOOO

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une grande maison et sortirent de la voiture.

OOOOO

-Appelez-moi quand vous voudrez que je revinnes vous chercher.

-Bonne chance Sora, dit Selphie en battant du bras par la vitre.

-Tu as de la chance d'avoir une petite soeur aussi adorable, envia Kairi. Moi, je n'ai qu'un grand frère borné.

-Mais tu l'aimes quand même n'est-ce pas? demanda Sora en souriant.

Fière, Kairi détourna le regard.

-En parlant du loup...

Une voiture bleu se gara prés d'eux et trois garçons en sortirent, Riku, Axel et Zexion.

-Yo les minus!

-Rebonjour, répondit Sora amusé. Comment allez vous, Zexion, Riku?

-Bien, répondit simplement Zexion.

Riku ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et se dirigea vers la porte de la maison et appuya sur la sonette. Sora soupira, certes il ne s'était pas attendu à des miracles mais tout de même, ils étaient camarades de classe. Une voix féminine répondit par l'interphone.

-Oui?

-C'est le groupe des Shadow Boys! clama Axel.

-Et des Butterflies! précisa Kairi en semettant entre Axel et l'interphone.

-Bienvenue, veuillez entrer et m'attendre dans le salon.

-Pas de problèmes, répondit tranquillement Axel en ouvrant la porte. A votre avis, c'est qui cette femme, cette R.L.?

-Comment veux-tu qu'on le saches, benêt? demanda Kairi les bras croisés. On n'en sait pas plus que toi.

-Y'a pas à dire, ces deux là s'aiment fort, chuchota Sora à Tidus, car qui aime bien châtie bien.

-Si je te suis, Riku aime le monde entier, railla-t-il.

-Ben oui, pourquoi pas? Il est juste trop timide pour l'avouer publiquement.

-Quand vous aurez fini de raconter vos vies en cachette, vous pourriez peut être venir, s'impatienta Kairi qui était à l'intérieur avec les trois autres garçons.

-On arrive!

L'intérieur était bien décoé avec des fauteuils et un canapé qui avaient l'air confortables. Sur les murs, des posters de groupes de chanteurs, dont un avec Yuna et sa bande, ce qui fit pousser une exclamation à Sora.

-Waaaa! C'est un poster collector! Il y en a trés peu dans le monde entier!

-Eh ben, tu t'y connais, constata Kairi en souriant.

-C'est facile à deviner, il est sorti en même temps que leur premier concert, c'est aussi précieux qu'un vestige antique.

-Là c'est sur, freluquet t'es à fond sur la Yuna. Ca t'interesserai alors surement de savoir que...

Kairi marcha sur le pied d'Axel qui poussa une exclamation.

-Savoir que quoi?

-Oh rien, il allait dire une bêtise, assura Kairi.

-Eh bien eh bien, c'est déjà la fête ici.

Tous se retournèrent et Sora écarquilla les yeux.

-M... Miss Tifa Lockheart! Que faites-vous ici?

C'était étrange, Sora nota tout de même une certaine différence entre sa prof et la jeune femme qui se tenait devant elle, mais quoi donc?

-Miss Tifa Lockheart vit effectivement ici, sauf que ce n'est pas moi. Je suis sa soeur, Rinoa Lockheart.

-Sa soeur? Eh ben on peut dire que vous vous ressemblez beaucoup, assura Sora. Mais il y a un je ne sais quoi qui est différent chez vous... ah ça y est je sais!

-Ouais ok, la mienne est moins grosse! s'irrita-t-elle. Et alors? Le charme d'une femme ne tient pas entièrement sur la taille de sa poitrine.

-Euh non, je voulais dire que vous vous habillez en bleu.

Tous à part Zexion et Riku manquèrent de tomber par terre, cette fois-ci c'était claire, l'innocence de Sora était prouvée.

-Et Miss Tifa s'habille en noir d'habitude.

Rinoa tenta de cacher les teintes rouges de ses joues en toussotant et en invitant les adolescents à s'assoir.

-Hors donc, si je vous ai invité ici pour vous annoncer un changement sur les résultats de Samedi dernier.

-Des changements? demanda Axel. Quels changements?

-Sur ma note, les enfants. J'avais mit 10 sur 10 pour les Shadows et 9 sur 10 pour les Butterflies. Les autres juges ont voté à peu prêt en équivalence, c'est donc moi qui ai fait penché la balance. Et aujourd'hui, je reviens sur ma décision. Je met un 9 pour les Shadows, ce qui fait que vous vous retrouvez tous ex aequo, c'est pas génial?

-Hein? Hey je proteste! s'écria Axel. Ca vous prend souvent de changer d'avis une semaine plus tard?! Surtout que le vote devait se faire au gymnase et pas ici, c'est trop tard pour changer quoique ce soit! Mais dites quelque chose, vous deux!

Mais Zexion restait obstinément neutre, quand à Riku, il semblait à peine s'interesser à l'affaire.

-Apprends petit gars que tu n'as pas à la ramener, c'est comme ça. Ne t'en fait pas, j'ai beaucoup plus d'influence que tu pourrais le croire, j'aurai pas de mal à convaincre les autres juges de revoir eux aussi leurs votes si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Pff, des menaces maintenant?

-Disons que vous êtes toujours premiers mais à égalité avec l'autre.

-Je suis un peu d'accord avec Axel, intervint Sora.

Kairi, qui commençait à se réjouir du se retenir pour ne pas ordonner à son ami de la fermer.

-Ca n'a pas du être facile d'être parvenu à une telle syncho et diffuser une telle prestation. Croyez-moi, ils méritent au moins 12 sur 10.

-Possible, mais pas de mon point de vue, s'obstina Rinoa. Il leur manque encore quelque chose, comme ton groupe, petit, ajouta-t-elle en souriant. C'est pourquoi je vais vous faire une proposition et je suis sure qu'elle vous réjouira.

-Quel genre? demanda Kairi.

-La meilleure manière de complèter à chaque groupe son défaut.

-Dites-nous laquelle, intervint Riku, trés intéréssé tout à coup.

Le sourire de Rinoa s'élargit, elle leva l'index et répondit :

-En combinant vos groupes pour n'en faire qu'un dont je serai le manager.

-HEIN?!!! s'exclamèrent le frère et la soeur en même temps.

-Combiner nos groupes? répéta Sora.

-Et nous lancer dans le circuit pro en tant que manager? demanda Zexion.

-Tout à fait! J'y ai longuement réfléchit pendant cette semaine et je suis maintenant à 100% sure de mon coup.

-Je suis d'accord, clama Riku.

Tous le regardèrent longuement. Bien qu'il ai répondu avec un empressement qui ne lui ressemblait pas, il semblait on ne peux plus sérieux.

-Si ça va à Riku, ça me va aussi, enchaîna Sora.

-Bien, sourit Rinoa. Voici donc les premiers nouveaux membres du groupe unifié.

-Eh Riku, ne nous emballons pas, intervint Axel. Nous avons tout notre temps pour devenir pro et perso je suis pas tout à fait chaud pour traîner avec le freluquet.

-Eh bien pars, je ne te retiens pas, répondit simplement Riku.

_C'est bizarre de voir Riku comme ça, lui qui réfléchit toujours avant d'agir... à la différence d'Axel, _pensa Kairi.

-Moi aussi alors, dit Tidus.

-Moi égalemment, dit Zexion.

Kairi soupira.

-On dirait que je n'ai pas le choix. C'est bon, j'accepte aussi, je me sacrifie pour vous, les garçons et de toutes façons, que feriez vous sans moi?

-Plein de bêtises, assura Sora.

-Bon ça va, je veux bien me joindre à vous, concéda Axel de façon mélodramatique, mais c'est seulement parce que vous m'implorez.

-Trés bien, alors je vous laisse le soin de trouver le nom à votre groupe.

-Si on faisait un mélange des deux noms? proposa Tidus.

-Nan, Shadow butterflies, ça craindrait! intervint Axel. Il faut un nom qui en impose! Qui assure! Que toutes les langues pourront prononcer!

-Et que proposes-tu, gros malin? demanda sa soeur.

-A toi de me le dire, rouquine.

_Un nom pour un groupe unifié. Où les qualité des uns complètent les défauts des autres, _songea Riku.

_Il faut que ce nom soit aussi parlant que l'émotion avec laquelle nous présenterons des chansons, _pensait Sora.

Riku se tourna vers Sora. Quelle qualité possédait-il que lui-même n'avait pas?

Sora se tourna vers Riku. Quelle qualiré possédait-il que lui-même n'avait pas?

_Ou alors..._

_Ou alors..._

_Quelle qualité avons-nous en commun? _

Tous deux ne se connaissaient pas vraiment mais ils avaient en cet instant les mêmes pensées l'un envers l'autre. Ils repensèrent au concert qu'ils avaient tous deux vécus et là, ce lien qui commençait à se tisser entre eux s'uni.

-Je sais! s'exclamèrent-ils en même temps.

Ils se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre, se sourirent et se tournèrent vers les autres.

-La scène est comme un soleil, les planètes symbolisant les gens gravitent autour pour acclamer leurs idoles, expliqua Riku

-C'est ce qu'il s'est passé samedi dernier avec nos deux groupes, continua Sora. Alors le nom du nouveau groupe sera Gravitation!


	7. Opportunités et problèmes scolaires

**Nicolas : Au fait Sora, tu t'es trompé, entre les chapitres 5 et 6, il ne s'est pas écoulé 6 mois mais 10.**

**Sora se prenant la tête : AHHHHH!! T'ES AUSSI FAINEANT QUE MOI! **

**Nicolas : T'en fait pas, voici le 7 qui arrive à peine une semaine plus tard.**

**Chapitre 7**

-Comme vous êtes tous mineur à part Axel, je vous demanderai la signature de vos parents en plus de la vôtre. Naturellement, vous commencerez à vous faire connaître petit à petit. On commencera par ce fameux clip d'Hikari.

-Hikari?! Comme la chanson Hikari?!! s'exclama Sora.

-Ben oui, tu as oublié? Les membres du groupe inter-lycéen vainqueur apparaissaient aux côtés des Albatros dans le clip de leur nouvelle chanson.

-Eh ben... j'avais un peu oublié, avoua Sora.

-Il faut dire que voir Yuna en chair et en os lui a fait oublié tout le reste, se moqua Tidus.

-Pour moi, elle est aussi sacrée que Pallas!

-Pallas? demanda Axel. C'est qui ça?

-Pallas Athéna, précisa Riku. La déesse chaste de la sagesse.

-Tu t'intéresses à la mythologie aussi? demanda anxieusement Sora.

-Un peu et crois-moi, cette fille ne mérite pas d'être comparée à une divinité.

-A chacun ses idoles, répondit Sora avec un grand sourire. Et toi? C'est qui ta déesse ou ton dieu vivant?

Riku évita de répondre mais Axel ne laissa aucunement le silence s'installer. Il bouscula Riku pour se mettre devant Sora.

-Moi j'en ai une.

-Tiens donc! Et depuis quand? demanda Kairi, méfiante.

-Depuis cinq minutes!

-Et qui c'est? demanda Sora, curieux.

-Ta mère.

L'information monta lentement au cerveau de Sora mais quand elle fut reçue, il battit de nouveau les bras en bondissant sur place.

-J'ai dit pas touche!! X3

Zexion se leva du canapé où il était installé et regarda sa montre.

-Je dois y aller.

-Déjà? demanda Rinoa. Mais il est encore tôt. Et je n'ai pas encore parlé de l'intégralité du contrat...

Mais Zexion avait déjà quitté le salon et s'apprêtait à sortir. Rinoa soupira, si celui-la était toujours aussi loquace, ça n'allait pas être facile tous les jours.

-Enfin bon, inutile de vous préciser que pour l'instant, il est hors de question que vous quittiez votre scolarité.

-Merci de briser mes rêves, se plaignit Axel en souriant d'un air malin.

-Je t'en pries. C'est autant professionnel que privé. Si ma soeur avait appris que j'incite certains de ses élèves à quitter le milieu scolaire d'un coup, elle me tuerait. Bien, avez-vous des questions?

-Vous savez que c'est notre prof? s'étonna Tidus. Elle doit beaucoup parler de nous.

-C'est pour trois d'entre vous votre prof principal, non? Disons qu'elle s'intéresse au nouveau venu qui a empoché un 19 sur 20 à son premier contrôle...

-T'as entendu mon p'tit gars? Quel tombeur tu es! railla Axel en frottant les cheveux de Sora.

-Heyyyyy! Mais arrête!

-... ainsi qu'à son élève la plus rêveuse.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Kairi, non seulement parce que c'était la seule fille présente hormis Rinoa mais aussi parce que chacun savait à quel point elle l'était. Sora l'avait bien remarqué en classe, Tidus et Riku la connaissaient sans doute depuis longtemps. Quand à Axel, la question ne se posait même pas.

-A-t-elle un problème avec mon attitude? demanda cette dernière.

-Demande lui, je suis sa soeur, pas son assistante.

-Exact, c'est pour ça que tu vas gentiment retourner à tes affaires, fit une voix à l'extérieur du salon.

Sora se tourna en sa direction et vit Miss Tifa. Cette dernière affichait un air contrarié. Manifestement, elle avait tout entendu.

-Je croyais que c'était mal d'écouter aux portes.

-Oho! Ca va faire mal! gloussait Axel silencieusement.

-Je suis autant chez moi que toi.

-Ça va, ça va, ne nous disputons pas pour si peu, surtout devant mes futurs associés. D'ailleurs, où étais-tu passée?

-J'avais à faire.

-Tu es là depuis longtemps? Je n'ai pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir.

-Quand Zexion a ouvert, j'en ai profité pour rentrer. Kairi, voudrais-tu qu'on parle seule à seule?

-Bien sur, répondit-elle après quelques instants de réflexion.

Elle se leva et suivit Miss Tifa dans une autre pièce.

-Bon, eh bien je crois que je vais vous laisser profiter de ce bel aprés-midi. Je vous recontacterai.

-Merci de nous avoir accueilli, remercia Sora.

-C'est naturel.

Les garçons se levèrent et Rinoa les raccompagna.

-Miss Rinoa, puis-je aller aux toilettes? demanda Sora.

-Première porte à droite.

Riku, Axel et Tidus sortirent ensemble tandis que Sora décidait d'attendre Kairi après être allé aux toilettes. Cependant, il entendit une voix s'élever sur le bas d'une porte sur son chemin. Il tenta de refouler cet élan de curiosité mais ce fut peine perdu lorsqu'il entendit son propre nom. Il s'agenouilla devant et écouta.

-... ce que m'a conseillé Sora, malgré ça je n'y arrive toujours pas.

-Il est vrai que si tu n'as pas l'habitude de te coucher tôt, il faut apprendre à l'avoir. Mais le problème c'est que tes notes sont très moyennes en ce début de trimestre et pas qu'en français. C'est peut être un peu tôt pour s'inquiéter, mais ton professeur d'éducation physique m'a signalé que depuis la deuxième semaine, tu ne venais plus. Je suis ton professeur et mon rôle et de te guider du mieux que je peux. Tu comprendras que je suis perplexe. Que veux-tu faire plus tard?

-Plus tard? Comme métier? Plutôt dans la musique... ou l'écriture.

-Je vois... et tu ne te poses pas de questions sur le choix de ton orientation?

-Non, je préfères éviter.

-Pourquoi donc? Si tu es là c'est parce que tu l'as choisit. Nous avons parlé de tes absences en EPS mais il y a aussi tout ces cours que tu rate. Es-tu sûre que tu n'as rien à dire à ce sujet? Tu n'es pas obligée de me le dire à moi, tu peux aussi bien en parler à la COP ou à la CPE.

-Non, ça va, je vais bien, je n'ai pas de problèmes... c'est juste... que je préfères certaines choses à d'autre.

-Kairi, je vais te parler sincèrement. Ce que tu veux faire, peu de personne arrive à en vivre. Je ne critique pas tes projets, mais la musique, l'écriture, c'est plus un passe-temps qu'un métier.

Il eu un bruit sourd, comme deux mains s'appuyant tout à coup sur une table. Sora regarda par le trou de la serrure et vit son amie de dos, debout, la chaise sur laquelle elle était assise tomba avec un petit fracas.

-Vous ne comprenez pas! Ce n'est pas un passe-temps pour moi! C'est tout! Ma vie, ma joie dans ce monde pourri!

-Calme-toi, Kairi, je ne voulais pas...

-Mais vous ne cherchez même pas à comprendre! Vous, vous êtes prof, ça vous passe au-dessus, votre avenir est déjà assuré! Et le mien, j'ai l'intention de l'écrire à MA manière!

Elle était plus énervée que vexée. Sora se demandait même si elle n'allait pas se jeter sur Miss Tifa pour l'étrangler.

-Kairi, je veux juste te faire comprendre qu'il y a de plus grands risques si tu n'as pas un bagage scolaire assez solide, surtout avec ce que tu envisages.

-Ça vous dérange tant que ça que je n'aime pas vos cours et que je vive librement?! cria l'adolescente.

Miss Tifa conservait son calme, tentant de faire retrouver le sien à la jeune fille, qui était à vue de nez de Sora un exploit difficile.

-Tu as le droit de vivre comme tu l'entends, mais cela peu avoir des répercutions sur ton avenir professionnel.

-Arrêtez! Vous ne me façonnerai pas comme vous!

-... tu as des problèmes?

-Ça ne vous regarde pas.

-Il faudrait que je rencontre tes parents.

-Ce n'est pas la peine! J'aimerai passer un week-end tranquille! Bonne journée!

Sora s'écarta de la porte juste à temps pour ne pas la recevoir sur le visage. Kairi passa en un coup de vent sans le voir. Miss Tifa, par contre, l'avait vu et lui lança un regard interrogatif.

-J'allais aux toilettes et... j'ai entendu mon nom... désolé, c'est mal d'écouter aux portes, avoua-t-il. Même si c'est instructif.

-Sans doute. Sora, pourrais-tu...

Miss Tifa, pour la première fois depuis que Sora la connaissait, semblait hésiter. Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens avant de dire :

-Non, rien. Si Kairi a des problèmes et que tu le juges nécessaire, convainc-la d'en parler.

-Oui, j'essayerai. Eh bien au revoir Miss Tifa, à Lundi.

-A Lundi.

Sora sortit de la maison en se demandant bien quels pouvaient être les problèmes de son amie. Il sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoique ce soit à Kairi et décrocha. C'était peut être mieux de lui laisser le temps de se calmer.

-Oui?

-Sora, je peux savoir ce que tu fais?

-Roxas? Pourquoi t'appelles?

-Et toi, pourquoi t'es pas là?

Sora eu un déclic. Comme il avait eu exceptionnellement cours aujourd'hui de 8h à 10h, son père était d'accord pour qu'il reste chez sa mère mais son frère et lui avaient tout de même prévu de manger dans un snack. L'arrivée de cette lettre l'avait quelque peu chamboulé. Il regarda son portable, il était midi dix.

-Désolé! Vraiment désolé! Je te raconterai, je suis sur que tu trouveras ça passionnant.

-Bon d'accord, j'espère que ça vaudra le coup d'attendre, bises.

Roxas raccrocha, Sora se donna de tapes sur le front pour apprendre à ne pas se disperser d'une telle manière. Il appela sa mère aussitôt après pour qu'elle vienne les chercher Kairi et lui.

OOOOO

Aéris s'arrêta devant la maison et sortit de la voiture. Les deux adolescents montèrent tandis qu'elle entra dans la maison des Lockheart précisant qu'elle n'en avait pas pour longtemps.

-A ton avis, pourquoi elle veut parler à Miss Tifa? demanda Kairi d'un ton curieux, sa colère était parti.

-Ben... peut être qu'elle veut savoir si je n'ai pas falsifié la note que j'ai reçu, plaisanta Sora.

-Non, avec ta mignonne petite frimousse, c'est impossible que tu triche sur quoique ce soit.

-Je considères ça comme un compliment. Dis Kairi, tu crois que ça ira pour Riku et toi? On va être dans le même groupe.

-Sora, sais-tu pourquoi je l'évites ou je suis désagréable avec lui? demanda Kairi en regardant ses jambes.

-Je t'avouerai que je suis très curieux de le savoir.

-C'est parce que je l'aime, ce con.

Sora écarquilla les yeux. Il s'était attendu à une dispute, à un mot maladroit de Riku qui aurait blessé les sentiments de Kairi, au lieu de ça, il découvrait qu'elle était amoureuse de lui.

-Ben... c'est drôlement formulé... et tu lui a dit?

Kairi hocha silencieusement la tête.

-Et... qu'a-t-il répondu?

-... oh.

-Pardon?

-Il a dit "oh". Avant d'enchaîner "je suis pas intéressé".

Et dire que Sora se prenait pour un maladroit, il venait de trouver pire que lui. Dire une chose pareille à une fille qui nous déclare sa flamme... il faut bien dire quelque chose dans ce genre de situation, mais quoi, ça Sora ne le savait pas. Lui-même avait peu d'expériences en ce qui concerne les déclarations.

-Et donc je lui fait la tête en espérant l'oublier... mais la vérité c'est que... j'aimerai beaucoup qu'on soit dans le même groupe. Quand il chante, ça a le don de mettre mon coeur en émoi.

-Et moi donc!

-Et pour Axel, ne t'inquiète pas pour son attitude, il a été vexé de partager sa victoire avec d'autres mais Lundi, je te pari qu'il t'aura complètement adopté.

-Hihi ne t'en fait pas, je ne suis pas rancunier. Je suis désolé pour Riku.

-Ne t'en fait pas, c'est pas facile mais j'y arrive. Et peut être qu'on redeviendra amis si son sale caractère nous le permet.

-Je suis sur qu'il le voudra. Après tout, vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps.

-Ouais. Tiens, ta mère arrive.

En effet, Aéris sortait de la maison et entra dans la voiture. Son fils remarqua que ses joues avaient une légère teinte rose. Pourtant il ne faisait pas si froid dehors et elle n'a pas du faire trop d'efforts pour revenir.

-Bien, où est-ce que je vous conduit, jeunes gens?

-Je vais manger avec mon frère!

-Et moi je pense que je vais rentrer chez moi.

-Trés bien, alors en route. Et n'oubliez pas d'attacher vos ceintures.

OOOOO

Un peu plus tard, Sora rejoignit son frère dans le snack. Pour se faire pardonner, il lui raconta détails par détails ce qu'il lui était arrivé chez les Lockheart. Roxas en était ébahis.

-Eh bien! Quelle matinée! commenta-t-il. Tu vas peut être devenir une star.

-Hihi, C'est vrai que chanter avec Yuna était magique mais je ne sais pas si je pourrai chanter pareil seul.

-Mais j'y pense, il y a aussi ce Riku. Vous allez chanter en duo?

Sora ouvrit de grands yeux ronds. Il n'avait pas fait attention à ce petit détail jusqu'à présent mais maintenant, il venait à se demander si finalement ça avait été une bonne idée d'accepter si vite de rejoindre le groupe Gravitation.

-Je pense pas. Riku et moi avons des tons trop différents.

-C'est à dire?

-Moi j'ouvre mon coeur tandis que Riku, il déchaîne les foules. Autant comparer Madonna a Natasha St-Pierre.

-Et toi tu serai Natasha? rigola Roxas.

-Ben oui.

-En parlant filles, tu n'as toujours pas trouvé celle avec qui tu aimerai sortir?

Sora rougit. Son frère lui avait déjà proposé d'essayer de nouer une relation avec quelqu'un, mais le bruninet ne voyait pas vers qui se tourner, surtout qu'il n'osait pas se lancer dans une relation sentimentale avec une fille qu'il connaissait à peine. De plus, jamais il n'oserait proposer à Kairi, Naminé et Rina de sortir avec lui. Il se retrouvait royalement bloqué.

A le regarder réfléchir, Roxas sourit et lui dit :

-Ok, ta timidité est un sérieux barrage. Essaye quand même de le franchir, ce n'est pas une obligation, je te propose juste des solutions pour faire passer ces crises de mélancolie que tu tentes de cacher.

-... désolé.

-C'est pas grave.

OOOOO

Sora marchait seul dans un parc vers la fin de l'après-midi. Le soleil était à présent bas dans le ciel et le garçon le regardait avec un sentiment de tristesse. Il ne savait pas d'où venait ces accès de mélancolie, ils allaient et venaient souvent ces derniers temps. Il les cachait à sa mère et à sa soeur pour ne pas les inquiéter. Il s'appuya sur la rambarde et admira le coucher de soleil. Il soupira un grand coup avant de fermer les yeux et plonger dans sa bulle.

Là, ses parents étaient de nouveau ensemble, Naminé était heureuse avec Roxas et oubliait son père, Kairi lui rapportait un 10 sur 20 symbolisant ses progrès et clamait que Riku avait accepté de sortir avec elle et Marluxia annonçait à Aéris qu'il allait se marier avec Larxène. Et lui? Il se voyait tout seul.

Il rouvrit les yeux et sourit.

-Une petite amie? marmonnait-il. Pourquoi pas?

-Sora?

Le garçon sursauta et se retourna vivement. Aussi grand que lui, des vêtements cool, un visage fermé, un regard assuré, de longs cheveux argentés...

-Riku? Que fais-tu là?

-Surement la même chose que toi, je me promènes. Je me disais bien que c'était toi, tu n'es pas très grand et tu as les cheveux qui partent dans tous les sens.

-Ah... ben c'est facile de dire ça quand on a un corps de mannequin, c'est d'ailleurs étonnant que tu ne sois pas maquillé.

Sora le fixa avec un moue boudeuse et quelques instants plus tard, Riku se mit à rire, vite rejoint par Sora.

-Si tu n'existais pas, faudrait t'inventer, dit Riku entre deux rires.

-Hihi! Oui, le monde serait tellement triste sans moi tant j'ai d'influence sur lui. Au fait, tu connais mon surnom? Modeste!

-Je l'aurai deviné.

Sora calma son fou rire puis redevint un peu mélancolique.

-Riku.

-Oui?

-Pourquoi tu étais si distant ce matin?

-La famille, répondit-il simplement. Et toi? Pourquoi un garçon aussi sociable se retrouve-t-il seul dans un parc à la tombée de la nuit?

-Je réfléchissais... sur moi, sur mon monde, sur ce que je voudrais...

-Et que tu n'es pas sur d'obtenir un jour à cause des difficultés qu'imposent la vie.

-Mais... tu lis dans mes pensées? T'es devin!

-Haha non, c'est juste que moi aussi je ressens ça.

-On a des points communs alors.

-Il faut croire. Comme le fait que nous sommes des garçons, que nous avons un nez, deux oreilles, deux mains, deux yeux, des cheveux, des...

-Oui bon, j'ai comprit! s'agita Sora. Tu es aimable comme ça avec tout le monde ou je suis une exception?

-Non, c'est juste que je veux que tu t'en ailles.

-Ben faut le dire! Je m'en vais, je vous laisse seul, Prince des ronchons! souris Sora.

-Et toi, petit hérisson? Tu ne voulais pas être seul aussi?

-Ce genre de tentation est grande, surtout en ce moment, dit Sora d'un ton faussement menaçant.

-Très bien, alors fais ce que tu veux.

Sur ces paroles, Riku s'accouda à la rambarde à côté de Sora. Le garçon le regarda longuement avant de retourner à la contemplation du couchant. Les deux camarades ne s'échangèrent aucune parole pendant plusieurs dizaines de minutes, ils étaient là à regarder l'horizon, rien de plus. Mais ce simple fait allégea le poids de leur coeur. Finalement, Sora décida qu'il était tard et de partir. Il se tourna vers Riku pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit mais en voyant son visage baigné dans les dernières lueurs du couchant, il rougit et se tut. Désormais, c'était Riku qu'il contemplait. Ce fut comme si il découvrait le vrai garçon qui sommeillait à l'intérieur de l'ado aux cheveux d'argent, c'était troublant et en même temps agréable.

-Si tu veux y aller, vas-y.

Ce fut comme si Sora sortait d'un rêve au moment où Riku avait terminé sa phrase. Il se secoua, il devait être drôlement fatigué pour s'être perdu comme ça.

-Oui, sinon ma maman va s'inquiéter, à bientôt.

Sora fit quelques pas avant de s'arrêter et se retourner.

-Dis Riku... Kairi aimerait bien que vous redeveniez amis, c'est possible?

Riku resta silencieux un moment puis sourit :

-J'y penserai.

Mais à la vue de ce sourire, Sora savait déjà que Riku avait déjà prit sa décision. Heureux, il repartit en courant vers sa maison.

OOOOO

**Nicolas : Et voilà, mon cadeau pour vous tous qui aimez Kingdom Hearts et plusparticulièrement cette fanfic. Joyeux Noël à vous, même si j'y crois plus trop pour ma part.**

**Sora : Ohhhh, faut pas dire ça. La magie d'être ensemble en famille et partager des moments de bonheur c'est unique.**

**Kairi : Moi, je suis plutôt de l'avis de Nicolas.**

**Sora étonné : Comment ça se fait?**

**Nicolas : Kairi est mon reflet dans cette histoire et toi Sora, tu es la voix de mon optimisme. Au fait Riku, j'ai presque fini la vidéo qui t'es dédiée.**

**Riku : Eh bien merci, c'est un honneur d'être la star de ta nouvelle vidéo.**

**Nicolas: Sinon, merci à tous les lecteurs et à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre.**


	8. Filature

**Nicolas : J'espère ne pas avoir été long XD Allez, on reprends l'histoire! Une big surprise vous attends à la fin!**

**Sora, d'un air curieux : C'est vrai? Et quoi?**

**Nicolas : J'ai dit que c'était une surprise, banane tu le saura à la fin, maintenant reprends ton rôle.**

**Sora : Ok, ok!**

**Chapitre 8**

-Tiens, l'autre enfant prodige est de retour, commenta Xemnas installé sur un siège du salon. Tu as encore trainé dans les rues?

-Je vais très bien, merci de me poser la question, répliqua Riku de manière ironique.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi, répondit son père avant de replonger dans ses fiches de rapport.

Ce n'était guère facile d'avoir comme père le directeur de son propre lycée mais il s'y faisait. Ils n'étaient pas très proches tous les deux mais ça était égal à Riku, du moins le laissait-il croire. Il monta dans sa chambre et s'allongea sur son lit, fixant le plafond d'un air vide. Sa rencontre avec Sora dans le parc il y a quelques minutes l'amenait à se demander si il avait peut être besoin de parler à quelqu'un.

Depuis que sa soeur aînée avait quitté la maison pour rejoindre ses deux amies dans d'interminables tournées, Riku s'était peu à peu renfermé sur lui-même. Il restait toujours le même avec certaines personnes mais vis à vis des autres, il ne dévoilait qu'une fausse part de lui. Il savait ce que les filles pensaient de lui, il savait ce que les garçons pensaient de lui, il savait ce que ses profs pensaient de lui mais ça ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Parfois, il avait l'impression d'être une Antigone moderne, cette jeune fille grecque qui au lieu de succomber à la facilité d'une vie qu'elle désire mais qu'elle atteint avec des moyens contraire à ses convictions, se dresse face au monde entier pour tracer sa propre voix en dépit des personnes qui lui conseillent de se soumettre. L'adolescent aussi avait de nombreuses possibilités qui pourraient rendre sa vie facile et agréable mais de tous ces chemins, aucun ne menait à ce qu'il désirait le plus au monde. Alors, tout comme Antigone, il tracera son chemin lui-même, peu importe où cela le mènera.

-"Petit hérisson"... je ne sais même pas pourquoi je l'ai appelé comme ça, marmona-t-il.

Quelques instants plus tard, il prit son portable et appela pour la première fois depuis plusieurs semaines une amie à lui. Cette dernière décrocha avec un voix quelque peu ensomeillée.

-Oui?

-Je te réveilles, princesse?

-Hein? Hé! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne plus m'appeller comme... ça.

-D'accord, belle au bois dormant.

-Si tu m'a appelé pour te moquer de moi, autant dire au revoir tout de suite.

-Kairi.

-Quoi?

-Il paraît que tu as quelque chose à me demander.

Ca faisait tout drôle à Kairi. En entendant Riku la surnommer "princesse", ce fut comme si ils ne s'étaient jamais disputé, que tout était redevenu normal, mais maintenant, ça dépendait uniquement d'elle, Riku devait bien jubiler de la mettre dans cette situation.

-Ca t'amuse, argentin?

-Je ne crois pas venir d'Amérique latine.

-Et je ne crois pas être une princesse... tout comme toi tu ne veux sans doute pas être mon prince.

-Je ne suis pas interessé.

Entendre de nouveau cette phrase fit beaucoup de mal à Kairi qui se retint de justesse de racrocher.

-Mais? demanda-t-elle courageusement.

-Mais que tu redeviennes une personne qui m'est cher, oui.

-Nous sommes d'accord sur ce point alors, je m'en contenterai.

-Et une dernière chose, poursuivit Riku. Pourquoi as-tu empêché ton frère de parler des Albatros à Sora?

-Ce crétin lui aurait dit que l'une d'elle est ta soeur et... ça t'aurait fait du mal.

-... peut être.

-Non, sûrement, affirma Kairi. Je connais mieux que personne l'admiration que tu as pour elle... et l'amour que tu lui porte. Je me souviens surtout de ces longues heures où je restais allongée prêt de toi pour te consoler.

-Ca te travaille, hein? fit remarquer malicieusement Riku. Tu te dis que ça aurait été le bon moment pour tenter de me séduire.

-Oh toi! se vexa-t-elle. Bon, il est tard, j'ai sommeil, bonne nuit!

-Bonne nuit, dit-il simplement.

-Riku.

-Oui?

-C'était surtout que je m'inquiètais pour toi.

-... je sais. Bonne nuit, princesse.

-Bonne nuit, crétin.

Kairi raccrocha sèchement avant de rabattre les couvertures sur elle.

OOOOO

-Tu rentres bien tard, commenta Aéris. Tu n'as pas eu d'ennuis au moins?

-Non, j'ai juste croisé un ami et on a un peu bavardé.

Le mot "ami" n'était pas très juste mais si Sora se perdait dans les détails, sa mère risquait de ne rien comprendre tant c'était compliqué.

-Vais me coucher, demain je vais chez papa.

-Sora.

Le garçon se tourna vers sa mère et fut éttoné de voir un visage aussi tendu, comme si elle allait lui dire quelque chose qui lui tenait à coeur mais qui ne risquait pas de plaire à son fils, c'était du moins ce qu'il pensait comprendre. Après tout, il n'était pas à sa place.

-Oui? encouragea-t-il.

-Je... je... , hésitait-elle.

Le regard de Sora la troublait, comme si il savait tout et qu'il la jugeait. De désespoir, elle baissa la tête, caressa les cheveux de son fils qui serait bientôt un homme en lui disant d'une voix douce.

-Je t'aimerai toute ma vie.

-Moi aussi maman.

-Quoique je fasse, ne dis jamais le contraire.

Sora cachait difficilement son inquiétude. Sa mère faisait bien trop de mystères pour que ça soit une banalité. Elle le serra longuemment dans ses bras avant de partir dans sa chambre. Quand au garçon, toute la nuit il se retourna dans tous les sens sans trouver le sommeil.

OOOOO

Cloud frottait les cheveux de Sora en riant devant sa figure de pseudo-zombie.

-Tu sais, quand j'avais ton âge, il m'arrivait aussi de faire des folies en plein milieu de la nuit mais de là à avoir une nuit blanche...

-Papa! Arrête avec tes insinuations! s'excitait Sora en battant des bras.

-Tu es un garçon en pleine croissance alors forcémment, les hormones s'agitent.

-Mais tu arrêtes, oui?! Je suis bien de ma personne, inutile de faire ce genre de "folies".

-Des cernes pareil c'est une première, ajoutait malicieusement Selphie.

C'en était trop pour Sora qui se mit à la poursuivre dans le jardin. Cloud se tourna alors vers Aéris et, quelque peu gêné, lui dit :

-Tu es sure de ne pas vouloir profiter des enfants aujourd'hui?

-Non, en ce moment il vaudrait mieux qu'ils restent avec toi... surtout Sora.

-Ok, passe un bon dimanche.

-Vous aussi, souhaita-t-elle en montant dans sa voiture.

Elle allait partir quand on tapa à sa vitre. Elle la baissa et se retrouva nez à nez avec Roxas.

-Oui, mon chéri?

-Maman, laisse moi venir avec toi.

-Tu ne veux pas être avec ton frère? demanda-t-elle étonée.

-Ca n'a rien à voir, je veux juste t'accompagner.

-Mais... et si ton père croit que je t'ai enlevé?

-Je dirai aux flics que je t'ai forcé à m'enmenner, affirma-t-il en souriant.

-Tu es grand maintenant, tu peux aller où tu veux, mais en ce moment, j'aimerai être seule.

-Maman, tu es bizarre.

-Pourquoi dis-tu ça? demanda-t-elle en rougissant et détournant le regard.

-Tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu as peur toute seule.

-Voyons Roxas, je ne suis plus une enfant et c'est loin d'être la nuit.

-Mouais... fit le blondinet pas trés convaincu.

-Ecoute, si je ne me sens pas bien, j'irai voir Larxène, d'accord?

-Bon... alors je te laisse...

Plus honteuse qu'avec Sora pour n'avoir rien dit, Aeris partit. Ses enfants avaient le droit de savoir mais c'était au-dessus de ses forces d'en parler.

-Et alors elle t'a dit de ne jamais mettre en doute son amour pour toi... réfléchit Roxas.

-Oui.

-Maman nous cache quelque chose.

-Ca, je l'avais deviné mais elle ne s'étale pas sur ce sujet.

-A ton avis, c'est grave?

-Et bien...

Sora croisa les bras et réfléchit.

-Elle est un peu bizarre ces derniers temps, mais j'arrive pas à dire en quoi.

-Dommage qu'on ai pas notre permis, on l'aurait suivit.

Le visage de Sora s'illumina.

-... heu, c'est quoi ce sourire? se méfia Roxas. Ne me dit pas que tu sais conduire, je te croirais pas.

-Evidemment non mais je connais quelqu'un qui sait!

-Papa? Laisse tomber, il trouverai ça louche.

-Je parlais de quelqu'un d'autre, précisa Sora en composant un numéro sur son portable. Allo Kairi? C'est Soraaaa! Ca va? Moi aussi! Dis-moi, ton frère est là?

-Ben oui, que crois-tu? On est dimanche, une excellente occasion pour lui de se la couler douce. Quel fénéant!

-Tu crois qu'il accepterai de me rendre un petit service?

-Attend, je te le passe.

-Yo le freluquet, raisonna bientôt la voix d'Axel. Ca va?

-A vrai dire, je suis perplexe.

-Va droit au but.

-Ok, j'aimerai que tu nous conduise quelque part moi et mon frère.

-Ton frère? T'avais pas une petite soeur la dernière fois que je t'ai vu?

-Oui j'ai une soeur cadette et un frère jumeau.

-...

-Axel? s'inquièta Sora.

-Si jeune, si belle et pourtant trois enfants déjà.

-Oui... confirma Sora en se retenant de le rapeller à l'ordre. Il s'agit justement de maman, on s'inquiète pour elle et on voudrait la pister.

-Pour voir si elle traîne dans les quartiers louches?

-HEY! JE TE PERMET PAS!! s'écria Sora, ce qui firent sursauter Roxas et Axel jusqu'au plafond.

-Hé oh du calme, "quartier louche" ça veux pas forcément dire... ce que tu as cru comprendre, tâche de garder ton sang-froid, jeune padawan.

-Alors ta réponse?

-Ok, donne moi ton adresse, Cendrillon et je rapplique sur l'heure.

Cette fois-ci Sora, loin de s'exciter, se mit à rougir.

-313 rue Saint-Michel. Et... pourquoi Cendrillon?

-Comme ça, répondit simplement Axel en raccrochant.

-Rhooo! Je plains sincèrement Kairi pour vivre avec lui 24h/24!

-Attends, il t'a vraiment appellé Cendrillon? demanda Roxas les yeux ronds.

-Ah ouais!

-C'est louche... et tu sais si il a une petite amie?

-Je sais pas trop non, Kairi parle pas souvent de lui et au lycée, on est pas dans la même classe, pourquoi? Quel est le rapport?

Roxas se contentait de le fixer avec un sourire significatif aux lèvres. Sora comprit alors ce qu'il insinuait et sentit ses joues s'embraser.

-Mais non! D'abord, je suis sur qu'il préfère les filles!

-T'en es vraiment sur?

-Ben demandes-lui toi, je ne veux pas être mêlé à ça.

-A ta guise, frangin, répondit tranquillement Roxas.

OOOOO

Et dix minutes plus tard, la voiture d'Axel s'arrêta devant la maison de Cloud. Ce dernier, surprit de voir un punk roux avec une jeune fille aux cheveux tout aussi écarlate à côté se demandait si ce n'était pas un délinquant qui repérait le terrain avant de revenir ce soir avec toute sa bande pour cambrioler sa maison. C'était du moins ce que son imagination lui suggéra les cinq premières secondes, juste avant que ses fils descendent les escaliers et lui disent qu'ils ne rentraient pas tard et qu'ils ne montent dans la voiture.

Sora et Roxas s'installèrent à l'arrière et bouclèrent leur ceinture. Axel les fixaient les yeux ronds. Les jumeaux finirent par s'en apercevoir et rougirent en même temps.

-Quoi? demanda Sora.

-Bon sang! Vous deux... ça alors vous deux... vous êtes... vous êtes deux! beguaya le rouquin.

-Heu... oui, confirma Roxas.

-Je te l'avais pourtant dit Axel, soupira Kairi. Mais bien sur, tu ne m'as pas écouté.

-Tu sais, avec toi ça fait trois, fit remarquer Sora pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Cette phrase surprenante sortit Axel de son ébahissement et se mit à rire avec sa soeur et les jumeaux.

-Ouais, c'est vrai. Tu me présentes?

-Axel, Kairi, voici mon frère Roxas. Roxas, je te présente Kairi et son frère Axel.

-Ah la fameuse Kairi, ravi de te rencontrer de nouveau.

Kairi lui sourit et serra la main que Roxas tendait. Ils s'étaient en effet rencontrés trés brièvement au concours inter-lycéen. Inutile de préciser qu'Axel s'était royalement moqué du groupe Lumina dans lequel jouait Roxas, comme tous les autres groupes qui sont passés aprés celui de sa soeur d'ailleurs. Assez curieusement, Axel semblait impatient de connaître le blondinet.

-Alors, où va-t-on? demanda Kairi.

-On va commencer par sa boutique de fleurs.

-Alors comme ça elle est fleuriste? Ok, GPS freluquet activé, guide moi et je te mènerai.

-Heu Axel, n'exagères pas quand même, sourit Sora.

OOOOO

La voiture se gara prés de la boutique d'Aéris et les quatre adolescents attendaient.

-En fait, pourquoi on attend? demanda Axel. Il y a pas d'autres voitures garé dans le périmètre.

-Il y a des chances pour qu'elle fasse un saut pour entretenir les plantes dans la serre dans l'arrière-boutique, expliqua Sora.

-Et elle gère vraiment ça toute seule? demanda Kairi.

-Non, elle a une associée, notre marraine Larxène.

Quelqu'un tapa sur une des vitres de la voiture. Sora se tourna et eut un hoquet de surprise avant d'ouvrir la portière et sauter dans les bras d'une parfaite inconnue, du point de vue de Kairi.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là? demanda l'inconnue sur un ton curieux.

-Ben je file ma mère, vous avez rendez-vous? demanda Sora.

-Qui est-ce? demanda Kairi à Roxas.

-Justement, voilà Larxène, notre marraine, expliqua-t-il en détachant sa ceinture et sortant pour l'embrasser.

-Non, aujourd'hui il n'y a que moi pour l'inventaire, précisa Larxène. Pourquoi espionnez-vous votre mère? Que mijotez-vous?

-Nous? Rieeeeeeeen, répondit Sora avec un grand sourire d'ange, ce qu'il lui valut une grande étreinte. En fait, je vais te présenter à mes amis.

Axel et Kairi sortirent de la voiture pour se présenter, chose que l'aîné eut tôt fait de regretter en voyant la blonde.

-TOI! s'exclama Larxène en le pointant du doigt.

-Tiens, salut... fit-il maladroitement en souriant de toutes ses dents. Ca va? Et la famille aussi?

-Tu connais déjà Axel, tata? demanda Sora.

-C'est une longue histoire et on est pressés, on s'en va, hein?

-Pas si vite, jeune homme.

Larxène attrapa l'oreille d'Axel et le tira vers elle sous ses gémissements de douleur.

-Tu vas me rembourser au prix exact la chemise que tu as brûlé, pyromane!

Les yeux de Sora devinrent ronds que des balles de golf. Axel un pyromane? Il se tourna vers Kairi qui posait ses mains sur ses hanches en regardant sévèrement son frère.

-Qu'as-tu encore fait?

-Heu... et bien... comment dire ça posément? Bon, disons que j'étais dans la rue l'autre jour et que j'avais dans la main un sachet rempli de vieux journaux que je voulais brûler.

-Tu fais des feu dans les trottoirs toi? On se demande pourquoi la police existe.

-C'était que du papier! se défendit Axel. Donc à un moment d'inatention j'ai prit sans le faire exprés un sachet qui n'étais pas mon sachet et que j'avais posé, j'ai vidé son contenu dans une poubelle et j'ai jeté une allumette dessus aprés l'avoir vaporisé d'un petit peu d'alcool.

-Et dire qu'il y en a l'asile qui étaient moins inspirés, commenta Roxas.

-Et quand je me suis aperçut que le sachet que j'allais aussi jeter n'étais pas le même, je me suis dit "oups" et j'ai entendu des cris sur le côté et j'ai vu cette femme hystérique alors j'ai prit la fuite. Aie!

Larxène avait une fois de plus saisit l'oreille d'Axel.

-Eh bien tu vas me rembourser, petit délinquant, ça fait 255 €.

-DEUX CENT CINQUANTE CINQ EUROS?!!! Mais qu'est-ce qu'ont les femmes a toujours acheter des vêtements hors de prix?

-Tu te poseras cette question existentielle une autre fois, rends-moi mon argent!

-Ben... ok.

-Mais Axel, tu ne possèdes pas une telle somme, chuchota Kairi.

-Bha, je racketterai des durs, répondit-il simplement. Je cherchais justement une bonne excuse pour rosser quelques gars qui se la jouaient trop au bahut... aouille!

Cette fois-ci, la femme blonde avait saisit la joue du rouquin.

-Oh non, mon petit gars, je n'accepte pas l'argent d'origine douteuse.

-Ben faudrait chavoir, vous voulez que je vous rembourche oui ou non?

-Tata, j'ai une idée, clama Sora aprés un instant de réflexion.

Larxène se pencha vers Sora qui lui chuchota à l'oreille. Quand il eut finit, les deux s'échangèrent des sourires mesquins.

-Bon, je suis d'accord. Ecoutes-moi bien, le punk rouquin à l'égo surdimensionné, à partir de demain à 18h30, tu viendras ici, dans la boutique et tu y travaillera pour rembourser ta dette.

-QUOUAAAA?? Moi? Travailler dans une boutique de fleurs? Et gratuitement en plus?! Jamais!

-Tu n'es pas en mesure de négocier, précisa Larxène.

-Et comme ça, tu pourras voir maman tous les jours, ajouta Sora.

L'attitude d'Axel changea du tout au tout.

-Ok!

-Bien, alors c'est dit. Je vous laisse à votre filature.

-Merci pour cet encouragement mais on ne sait pas trop où aller... réalisa Roxas.

Larxène ébourrifa les cheveux de ses deux filleuls et entra dans la boutique aprés avoir deverouillé la porte.

OOOOO

La voiture d'Axel s'arrêta devant leur lycée fermé.

-Pourquoi tu nous as enmené ici? demanda Kairi.

-Parce que je savais pas où aller, avoua Axel.

-Quoi?! Tu as roulé pendant une heure pour rien?!

-Ben pas tellement, intervint Sora. Au moins on sait où maman n'est pas.

-Alors il est comme ça ton lycée? dit Roxas. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il soit si grand.

-Tu voudrais étudier ici? demanda subitement Axel. On mange pas si mal à la cantine et les profs sont à peu prés potables, surtout la prof de maths.

-Axel, tais-toi, ordonna Kairi.

Roxas ne préferait pas donner son avis sur la question. Il vit son frère détacher sa ceinture et sortir.

-Je vais me dégourdir les jambes, j'aime pas rester inactif.

Sora se mit donc à marcher jusqu'au portail d'entrée réservé aux visiteurs, celui des lycéens était plus grand, situé à droite. Il resta devant quand à sa grande surprise, il entendit un bourdonnement bref et sec, indiquant que le portail était ouvert. Le garçon se tourna vers l'entrée du bâtiment et comprit, des personnes allaient pour sortir, des visiteurs vraisemblablements. C'était étrange, la silhouette de deux d'entre elles lui était famillière. Pour ne pas les déranger, Sora se déplaça sur le côté.

Le premier a franchir le portail était un homme aussi grand que l'adolescent, des cheveux mi-longs et bruns avec un regard fermé et froid. Il sentit la présence de Sora et se tourna vers lui. En croisant son regard, l'adolescent fut intimidé tant il était impressionnant.

-Heu... bonjour, fit-il timidement.

-Alors Léon? Tu avances ou tu t'es ravisé? demanda une voix enjouée.

-C'est vrai, je pensais que tu étais préssé? fit remarquer une autre voix.

Une tête émergea de l'épaule de l'adulte, il s'agissait d'une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds qui prenait appui sur le dos de son compagnon avec de grands yeux verts pétillant de malice et de curiosité. Sora resta un moment bête et s'immobilisa, les yeux grands ouverts. Un autre visage féminin apparut de l'autre côté de Léon. Ce visage était aussi empli de curiosité et d'amusement. Cette autre jeune femme était brune. Cette fois-ci, Sora était au bord de l'évanouissement, son coeur battait la chamade. Il se demandait si il n'était pas en train de rêver. La brune à l'oeil bleu et à l'autre vert fit un grand sourire, bouscula Léon et passa ses bras autour du cou de l'adolescent avant de l'enlacer.

-Ah! Mon petit hérisson!

Aussi surprenant que cela puisse le paraître, cette jeune femme était bien Yuna.

OOOOO

**Nicolas : Alors?**

**Sora, immobile dans les bras de Yuna avant qu'un geyser rouge sorte de son nez.**

**Yuna : Oups!**

**Nicolas : Aïe, le pauvre. C'est vrai qu'il a toujours été fan alors qu'elle le prenne dans ses bras... ben réaction chimique.**

**Rikku, toute contente : Moi aussi j'aimerai le prendre dans mes bras! Il est si mignoooon!!!!**

**Léon : ...**

**Nicolas : Bon, ben appelez le SAMU. Et pour les lecteurs, merci de continuer à me lire, à bientôt, si Sora n'est pas vidé de tout son sang suite à cette hémoragie.**


	9. Le petit frère de Yuna

**Nicolas, s'agitant partout en dansant : Hi HAAAAA! SORTEZ CHAMPAAAAAGNE!**

**Sora, regardant avec de grands yeux ronds, son hémorragie finalement stoppée : Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives? Tu es devenu fou?**

**Nicolas : Sortez le champagne, les glaces, le chocolat, la vodka, les chips, le coca, les joints que j'ai piqué dans la réserve de papa!**

**Sora : Hé oh! Y'a des lecteurs qui nous lisent! X3 **

**Yuna, souriant : Il a l'air content.**

**Nicolas : Et comment! Ca y est! Internet est remit chez moi, je suis redevenu liiiiibre! Je suis le maître du mooooooooooooonde!**

**Sora, tout content : C'est génial!**

**Nicolas : Et voici pour nos chers lecteurs la suite de l'histoire de Gravitation!**

**Chapitre 9**

-Ah! Mon petit hérisson!

Là, c'était clair, Sora avait atterrit il ne savait comment au paradis, sinon comment expliquer que Yuna Kurumi, sortant de SON lycée lui donnait un surnom affectueux en le prenant dans ses bras?

Après son étreinte, elle le regarda avec un tendre sourire et lui fit un clin d'oeil.

-Je suis heureuse de pouvoir te voir à nouveau, tu me manquais trop.

-Hey Yuna, on dirait qu'il est très surprit de te voir, tu devrais le laisser respirer un peu, fit malicieusement Rikku.

-... décidément, elle est incorrigible, soupira Léon. Ce garçon, ce n'était pas celui avec lequel elle avait chanté samedi dernier?

-Tout à fait, confirma Yuna en caressant les cheveux de Sora qui était aussi rouge qu'une pivoine. Dis-moi, comment te nommes-tu?

-S... S... Sora...

-Sora, quel joli nom, ça veux dire "le ciel". Ca fait longtemps que je rêve de te parler.

-V... vraiment? s'étonna Sora.

-Oui, quand je voyais ton sourire dans le public, ton bonheur venait à moi et j'étais heureuse d'en apporter à toi et à tous les autres.

Rikku, malgré les protestations silencieuses de Léon attira tout de même son manager un peu plus loin pour les laisser seuls.

-Alors... hésita Sora, vous me connaissez?

-C'est ton sourire radieux que je connais. Je ne savais pas ton nom mais à chaque fois que je venais ici, tu y étais.

-C'est que... j'aime beaucoup votre musique et... vous aussi, finit-il, rouge comme une tomate.

Yuna lui prit la main et l'entraîna dans le lycée. Sora se laissa faire en souriant, pour lui, cette jeune femme était un ange. Et en plus, elle le remarquait, lui, cet adolescent sans histoire et assez ordinaire. Il en était vraiment heureux. Ils s'arrétèrent devant le bâtiment principal.

-Tu te demandes peut être pourquoi je suis ici alors que j'ai un clip a préparer?

-Oh oui! Et surtout dans CE lycée où j'étudie, précisa Sora, curieux de savoir.

-J'y étais aussi, répondit-elle en souriant. Et pas que moi, Paine et Rikku aussi.

La jeune femme se mit à rire en voyant l'expression hallucinée de Sora. Il n'avait jamais su que ce lycée avait accueilli les membres du groupe le plus populaire de France. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il ne savait pas grand chose sur Yuna. Non que les médias n'en parlaient pas souvent, c'était surtout la vie de la jeune femme en elle-même qui était tout un mystère. Tout ce que les journaux disaient sur elle, c'était son âge, quand elle est devenue chanteuse, son premier concert et son célibat. Même sa date de naissance n'était jamais donnée.

-Je... ne le savais pas, réussi à dire Sora. Il faut dire que les médias parlent peu de votre vie.

-Evidemment, je tiens beaucoup à ma vie privée c'est pour ça que je n'ai ni interviews, ni reportages et quand je passe à la télé pour une émission, je ne m'étale jamais sur mon enfance.

-Vous avez bien raison! clama Sora. Les journalistes ne voient pas plus loin que le bout de leur nez! Ils écrivent juste pour vendre! Mais pourquoi m'en parler à moi?

-Ecoutes Sora, si je te fais confiance c'est parce que je sais que je le peux, mais si tu continues à me vouvoyer, je pars tout de suite, affirma-t-elle d'un ton plus amusé que menaçant.

-D'accord, excuse-moi mais c'est la toute première fois... et j'ose à peine y croire.

-Pourquoi? Je ne suis qu'une fille ordinaire quand on y réfléchit. Je suis peut être célèbre, mais à part bien chanter, je ne sais pas faire grand-choses.

A présent, ils marchaient côte à côte en direction de la sortie du lycée.

-Pour moi, tu es un ange, affirma Sora avec un sourire si mignon que Yuna l'enlaça à nouveau.

-Toi aussi tu en es un, dans mon coeur. Même si je ne te connais pas. Et si nous parlions un peu de toi?

-Je... je n'ai pas tellement de choses à dire.

Yuna s'arrêta de marcher et s'assit sur un banc et tapota la place qui était à côté d'elle pour inviter Sora. L'adolescent la rejoignit.

-As-tu des frères ou des soeurs?

-Oui, mon frère jumeau et ma petite soeur.

-Tu en as de la chance. Et tu t'entends bien avec?

-Et comment! D'ailleurs mon frère est là.

-Vraiment? J'ai hâte de le rencontrer! On dit que les jumeaux ont un lien très spécial. Quand à moi, je n'ai ni frères ni soeurs.

-Tu le regrettes?

-Ohhhh oui! J'ai grandit seule avec des parents qui s'intéressaient plus à ma réussite scolaire qu'à moi-même. Ils avaient bien planifiés ma vie mais quand je fus suffisamment grande, j'ai décidé que ça ne durerait pas. Les tiens ne sont pas comme ça, j'espère.

-Non non, mes parents nous aiment tous les trois pareil, bien que ces derniers temps, ce n'est pas aussi joyeux...

-Pourquoi ça?

-Ils se sont séparés et ils vont bientôt divorcer.

-... ça arrive ces choses là. Et ça t'affecte beaucoup?

-Je les avaient toujours vu s'aimer, je me disais que ce bonheur durerait à jamais...

Sora poussa un soupir, il n'allait pas pleurer mais il avait tout de même le visage triste. Yuna caressait son dos d'un geste tendre et lui sourit.

-Allez, ça passera. Tu les vois souvent?

-En semaine, je suis chez maman et le week-end, je dors chez papa.

-Même si ça te fait mal, un jour je suis certaine que ça ira mieux. Mes parents ne m'adressent plus la parole depuis déjà quatre ans.

-QUATRE ANS?!! s'exclama Sora. Mais pourquoi?? Aucun parent ne peux faire ça à son enfant!

-Hélas, si. Je les ai tellement déçu qu'ils m'ont tourné le dos. Pour eux, la musique n'est pas un vrai métier, même si je suis connue à peu prés partout... sans vouloir me vanter, ajouta-t-elle en souriant, bombant le torse.

Sora eut un petit rire en la regardant.

-Dis Yuna, tu as vraiment commencé à quel âge?

-Tu veux dire, quand nous avons décidé moi, Rikku et Paine de ne vivre que pour la musique? A l'âge où mes parents m'ont délaissé, j'avais seize ans. Aujourd'hui j'en ai vingt et je m'amuse toujours autant. Le principal, c'est de vraiment en avoir envie. J'ai aussi été beaucoup aidée, j'ai eu la chance qu'un seul groupe sur mille dans le monde peut avoir : un succès quasi-immédiat. Et avec une chance sur un million, ça a perduré.

Sora continuait à la regarder, les yeux brillants. Il ne se le dira jamais assez, c'était incroyable pour lui de parler avec son idole, se confier a elle et qu'elle lui révèle ce que très peu de personne savaient sur sa vie.

-Tu sais Sora, j'aime bien comme tu chantes. Cette façon de libérer ses émotions avec pureté et force, c'était magique, tellement que j'ai pas résisté à la tentation d'aller chanter avec toi. Tu ne m'en veux pas trop?

-Non, au contraire! Je te remercies d'avoir chanté avec moi... même si ça n'a été que pour quelques secondes. D'après une rumeur, Rikku était là aussi, non?

-Oui et notre manager Léon.

-Ce jeune homme? Il est... froid.

-Hihi oui, la plupart du temps, confirma Yuna en gloussant. Mais il tient énormément à nous et nous protège des vautours patentés. Avec lui je me sens invulnérable!

-Il y a de quoi en effet. Et Paine?

Un voile d'ombre passa pour la première fois sur le visage de Yuna avant qu'elle ne réponde :

-Non... elle avait à faire... c'est ce qu'elle a dit.

-Ca ne va pas? s'inquiéta Sora en remarquant le changement d'expression de la jeune femme.

Yuna souffla un bon coup, se leva et lui tendit la main.

-Et si tu me présentais à ton frère?

-Oui!

Sora prit la main de Yuna et, sans se lâcher, ils marchèrent ensemble vers la voiture d'Axel garée plus loin.

OOOOO

-Alors comme ça, tu t'appelles Roxas! C'est super! Toi aussi t'es un ptit hérisson, s'excitait Rikku en serrant vivement la main du blondinet.

Elle et sa curiosité naturelle ont attiré Léon vers Axel, Roxas et Kairi. Le frère de Sora était aussi un fan des Albatros, sauf que son idole n'était pas Yuna mais Rikku, il était donc aussi rouge que son frère entre les bras de Yuna.

Kairi tentait de ne pas perdre contenance face à cette star de la batterie et au jeune homme brun qui l'accompagnait qui avait un regard singulièrement impressionnant. Quand à Axel, il s'était contenté d'afficher un air décontracté en leur disant "Yo!".

-Tiens, revoilà les tourtereaux, railla le rouquin en voyant Sora et Yuna main dans la main revenir.

-Oh! s'exclama Yuna en regardant un des membres du groupe. Mais... ça alors! La petite Kairi!

La jeune femme accourut alors, Sora derrière elle emporté par son entrain. Kairi, assez étonnée, la salua.

-Eh bien! Tu as grandit, constata la jeune femme brune.

-Hein?!! Tu connais personnellement Yuna?!!! s'exclama Sora.

-Heu... réfléchit Kairi.

-Tu as du mal à te rappeler? C'est normal tu étais jeune. Je venais très souvent chez Paine et toi, tu y étais tout le temps, on ne faisait que se croiser mais je te trouvais adorable.

Sora ouvrit grand les yeux en regardant tour à tour son idole et la jeune fille.

-Dis-moi, poursuivit Yuna, comment va Riku?

-Tu connais aussi Riku?! s'exclama Sora.

-Naturellement, puisque c'est le jeune frère de Paine, répondit-elle comme si c'était une évidence.

L'information eut du mal à rentrer dans le cerveau de Sora, encore plus la logique que Yuna connaisse Kairi par l'intermédiaire de Paine. Et puis, soudain, il comprit enfin. Paine est la soeur aînée de Riku, hors Riku est le meilleur ami de Kairi depuis qu'ils étaient tout petits. Donc elles se sont inévitablement croisées dans la maison de Riku. Mais le plus surprenant était que Paine soit sa soeur aînée.

Le rire de Yuna le ramena à la réalité, il se rendit compte qu'il devait faire une drôle de tête ébahie.

-Je suis désolée Sora, s'excusa Kairi. Sa grande soeur est un sujet sensible en ce moment, c'est pour ça.

-Si sensible qu'hier, elle m'a écrasé le pied pour que je dise rien, se plaignit Axel.

-Je vois... , comprit Sora.

-Je me suis dit que je pouvais peut être prendre de ses nouvelles pour Paine, ses parents aussi au passage, précisa Yuna.

-Tant que tu te décides à remettre ça, précisa Léon en enfonçant sur la tête de Yuna une casquette.

-Hey! protesta Sora en battant des bras. Tu es méchant avec Yuna!

-Oui c'est vrai! Tu maltraite cette pauvre Yunie! S'excita Rikku.

Axel, Kairi et Yuna qui rajustait sa casquette ne pouvaient s'empêcher de rire devant la moue des deux protestataires. Léon lui ne riait pas et se contenta de monter dans sa voiture, attendant ses deux compagnes. C'est alors que Yuna eut une idée.

-Et si nous échangions un passager contre un autre?

-C'est à dire? demanda Roxas, intimidé.

-Et bien nous prenons l'un d'entre vous contre l'une de nous deux.

-Moi je suis d'accord, dit Axel. Tant qu'on se tape pas la compagnie de ce charmant jeune homme.

-Si ça ne vous gênes pas je commence... je choisis Sora.

-Hihi.

-Et nous, nous choisissons Rikku, dit instantanément Roxas.

-Yeah! clama la blondinette en levant un poing.

OOOOO

-Alors comme ça, ton frère est fan de Rikku? C'est super.

-Il l'admire beaucoup. D'ailleurs il fait de la batterie aussi.

-C'est intéressant.

Sora et Yuna étaient assis à l'arrière de la voiture conduite par Léon et discutaient depuis cinq minutes.

-Au fait Yuna, à présent le groupe de Riku et le mien se sont uni pour en formé un nouveau?

-Ah? Je n'étais pas au courant. Comment se nomme-t-il?

-Gravitation.

-Hmm! Gravitation, excellent comme nom. Qui l'a trouvé?

-En fait... je ne sais pas comment nous avons fait, mais moi et Riku l'avons trouvé exactement en même temps. Pourtant, on a pas grand choses en commun et on ne se connait pas très bien.

-C'est l'alchimie, répondit Yuna. Ca ne s'explique pas mais c'est comme ça. C'est le "truc" qui assure à un groupe de faire du bon travail. Certes ça ne les empêche pas de se séparer après mais chacun est libre.

-Oui… dis, tu me dis si c'est trop personnel mais… il vous est déjà arrivé de vous disputer?

Yuna lui sourit et lui caressa une nouvelle fois les cheveux.

-Ca nous est déjà arrivées. Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu peux tout me demander. Tu sais, je me sens bien avec toi comme si tu étais un petit frère.

Sora ne put s'empêcher de rougir à nouveau tant il était flatté.

-C'est nouveau cette façon de déballer ta vie au premier gosse venu qui n'hésitera pas à le raconter à tout le monde? Demanda Léon, sceptique.

Yuna et Sora lui tirèrent la langue, suivit par des grimaces avant de reprendre leur conversation.

OOOOO

Un peu plus tard, les deux voitures s'arrêtèrent devant la maison des Aono. D'habitude, les directeurs des lycées vivaient dans leur propre lieu de travail mais Monsieur Xemnas préférait vivre avec sa famille à l'extérieur, question d'indépendance vis-à-vis de l'état. Cette maison était confortable et assez spacieuse, décorée avec une certaine modestie, bien que les meubles qui décoraient les pièces semblaient coûteux. Xemnas entendit la sonnette et ouvrit la porte. Devant lui, quatre adolescents et deux jeunes femmes ainsi qu'un adulte.

-Zut alors! Chuchota Rikku à Yuna. J'avais parié avec les autres que Léon resterait dans la voiture. Bonjour patron!

-Bonjour patron! S'exclama Yuna à la suite de son amie.

-Quand perdrez-vous cette habitude de me nommer comme ça? Demanda Xemnas.

-C'est votre faute, monsieur. Vous nous aviez bien dit lors de notre rentrée en seconde qu'être élève était surtout un travail.

-Si ça vous amuse… mais je vous en pries, entrez. Vous amenez de la compagnie à ce que je vois.

Xemnas s'adressait particulièrement aux plus jeunes.

-Ca fait un moment que tu n'es plus venue toi. Riku est dans sa chambre.

Kairi hocha la tête.

-Et vous, jeunes hommes?

-Oh excusez-nous! Je m'appelle Sora et voici mon frère Roxas.

-Ah, Sora. Ton petit ami? Demanda Xemnas à Kairi.

Celle-ci rougit et secoua la tête avant de tirer Sora par la manche en direction des escaliers. Roxas voulut les suivre, mais Axel entoura son épaule et le poussa vers Xemnas.

-En fait, il aimerait bien s'inscrire au bahut, affirma le rouquin en désignant le blondinet.

-QUOI?!! S'exclama-t-il. Mais c'est faux!

-Et moi, je viens prendre de vos nouvelles, annonça Yuna. C'est pour Paine.

Sora n'entendit pas la réponse du directeur. Arrivés à l'étage, Kairi lui demanda d'attendre sur le palier d'une porte et toqua.

Une voix féminine assez faible répondit et Kairi entra. Les rideaux de la chambre étaient tirés et la lumière du jour baignait cette pièce peinte en blanc. Sora vit un grand lit où était allongé une femme à la peau aussi blanche que la neige, aux longs cheveux dorés qui devaient descendre jusqu'à ses hanches et aux yeux d'un bleu magnifique.

-Oh Kairi, ça faisait longtemps que tu n'es pas revenu me voir.

Ses lèvres s'étiraient en un sourire paisible mais la pâleur de son teint ne laissait aucun doute quand à son état.

-Je suis désolée.

Sur ses mots elle embrassa la femme sur sa joue avant d'être prise dans son étreinte.

-Ce n'est pas grave, Riku regrette beaucoup de s'être disputé avec toi.

-Il vous en a parlé?

-Je l'ai deviné. Tiens, tu m'amènes un visiteur? Viens, entre. Ne sois pas timide.

Sora lui sourit et entra.

-Je m'appelle Sora, enchanté de vous connaître.

-Ah, Sora. Le petit hérisson, sourit-elle. Je me nomme Célest. Riku m'a parlé de toi hier, apparemment vous vous êtes rencontré dans le parc.

-Oui, en effet.

-Nous allons justement le voir, nous vous laissons, lui dit Kairi.

-Très bien, amusez-vous bien.

Sora sortit et demeura silencieux, fixant la porte de la chambre que Kairi avait refermé derrière elle.

-Elle est très malade. Elle souffre d'anémie, ça la force à rester au lit pendant presque toute la journée. Et ça continue à empirer, lui dit Kairi en regardant tristement la porte à son tour. Il n'existe aucun traitement pour l'instant, on peut juste limiter les effets de la maladie. Ce n'est pas juste! Elle est si gentille avec tout le monde. Si quelqu'un ne mérite pas de souffrir c'est bien elle. Hélas…

-Ça doit être dur, surtout pour ses enfants. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi Riku est si distant.

Kairi guida Sora dans le couloir jusqu'une autre porte. Elle ne prit pas la peine de frapper, elle entra directement.

_Eh ben… ça ce n'est pas très poli d'entrer de la sorte_, pensa le bruninet sans pour autant le souligner.

La chambre de Riku était bien rangée. Chaque livres étaient à leur place sur l'étagère, aucune trace de poussière en vue. Un casque était accroché au mur et l'ordinateur était sur le côté. Assis sur son lit, il leva brusquement le regard vers l'objet de cette visite intempestive et s'empressa de cacher un livre qu'il avait dans les mains.

-Mais je t'en pries, fait comme chez toi, gronda-t-il.

-C'est quoi ce livre? Demanda-t-elle.

-Quel livre?

-Celui que tu cache derrière ton dos.

-Ohhh! Que de mystères mon pote! Serait-ce… un livre cochon? Demanda malicieusement Axel qui venait de les rejoindre.

Inutile de préciser que cette petite nature qu'était Sora ne tarda pas à rougir à l'idée que Riku cache dans son dos un magazine rempli de femmes dénudées.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Répondit Riku en fronçant un sourcil. C'est juste un album de photo.

Pour prouver ses dires, il montra le livre à reliure de cuir bleu qui était caché derrière lui.

-Tiens, vous n'êtes pas venu seuls tous les deux, constata Riku en regardant le jumeaux.

-Bonjour Riku. Voici mon frère jumeau, Roxas.

Un courant d'air passa dans la pièce. Il provenait de deux personnes et Sora comprit vite qu'il s'agissait de son frère et de Riku. Apparemment, il ne lui avait toujours pas pardonné son attitude lors du concours.

Cette tension s'apaisa quand Riku lui sourit.

-En effet, je vois la ressemblance.

-Hihi tout le monde la voit, affirma Sora.

-Oui. C'est gentil d'être venu me voir.

-Ouais, mais tu sais à la base, on cherchait juste à filer la mère des freluquets, lui dit Axel.

-Je ne suis pas freluquet! Contesta Roxas.

-Ah oui! Ça m'est complètement sortit de la tête! Réalisa Sora en se donnant une tape au front. Bon ben ça sera pour une autre fois. Nous sommes venu avec quelqu'un qui voulais te parler.

-D'ailleurs elle arrive, annonça Kairi en se retournant.

Riku regarda curieusement en direction de la porte mais lorsqu'il vit la jeune femme brune aux yeux dépareillés, son attitude changea.

-Bonjour Riku, lui dit chaleureusement Yuna. Tu es devenu un beau jeune homme à ce que je vois.

-Je sais, mais ce n'est pas la peine de le préciser, j'ai toujours été beau, se vanta Rikku juste derrière elle.

Évidemment la similitude entre les deux noms, celui du garçon aux cheveux d'argent et la blondinette était un bon prétexte pour une blague maison. Tous se mirent à rire, tous sauf un.

-Je suis venu prendre de tes nouvelles et tu vas bien à ce que je…

-Dehors.

Ce mot fut murmuré avec un air quelque peu inquiétant.

-Comment? Demanda poliment Yuna.

-Dehors! Va-t-en! S'exclama Riku.

La beauté de ses yeux cyan étaient voilés par la colère. Il se leva et s'avança vers Yuna en la regardant comme si il avait l'intention de la frapper. Même si il était plus jeune qu'elle, aujourd'hui il la dépassait en taille. Il empoigna son bras et la bouscula vers l'escalier.

-Aïe! Riku…

-Eh! Qu'est-ce qui te prends? Demanda Sora en essayant d'aller vers Yuna pour se mettre entre eux.

-Aussi longtemps que je serai encore dans cette maison, tu ne viendra plus ici! Dégage! Cracha Riku en la bousculant à nouveau vers les escaliers.

Yuna failli tomber mais elle se retint aux barreaux. Toute trace de joie sur son visage l'avait quitté, elle était à présent malheureuse. Elle tenta de parler à Riku mais rien n'y fit, alors elle se résigna et sortit de la maison en courant. Juste avant qu'elle ne disparaisse de son champ de vision, Sora avait vu briller des larmes dans ses yeux.

OOOOO

**Nicolas : Voilà! Le chapitre 9 est terminé et j'ai une bonne nouvelle : à la base, j'avais prévu de ne faire que 13 chapitres mais au vu de tous ces évènements, j'en ferais d'avantage.**

**Sora : Chouette!**

**Rikku : Hourra!**

**Nicolas : Ah! Rikku! Ca me fait penser à une chose que j'ai à dire aux lecteurs! Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais pour ma part, je prononce les noms de Riku l'ami de Sora et Rikku l'amie de Yuna : Riku avec "ku" comme "cou" et Rikku avec "kku" comme "cul".**

**Rikku, faisant la moue : Hey! Méchant!**

**Nicolas : Ben faut bien appeler un chat un chat XD Merci et à bientôt.**


	10. La nouvelle

**Chapitre 10 : Une nouvelle**

**SORA : LUI! Le revoilà! **

**NICOLAS : Coucou! Je vous ai manqué?**

**AXEL avec un sourire sadique : Beaucoup, viens par ici qu'on te fasse un GROS câlin! **

**NICOLAS : Sans façons (u.u) Je me méfie de tes débordements affectueux.**

**RIKU : Et tu as bien raison, il serait capable de te broyer la colonne vertébrale.**

**SORA : Aloooooooooors! Tu as le script? **

**NICOLAS : Sympa, moi aussi je t'aime. Saches quand même que c'est finit et que je me suis précipité sur le site pour le poster, c'est à vous de jouer. Quand aux lecteurs, je suis désolé pour l'attente, je viens d'entrer dans ma nouvelle vie d'étudiant et ça demande beaucoup d'attentions. Mais dans ce chapitre, je vous offre de belles surprises, de nouveaux personnages que les fans de Square Enix sauront reconnaître et aussi de nouveaux rebondissements!**

**YUNA : Hourra!**

**SORA, tout content : Super! Et ça commence quand?**

**NICOLAS : Maintenant!**

oooooooooo

Sora était désemparé par ce qu'il venait de se produire. Riku avait tout bonnement chassé Yuna de sa maison comme si elle était une malpropre.

L'adolescent se mit à courir pour la rattraper sans toutefois réfléchir à ce qu'il lui dirait pour la consoler, il ne savait même pas pourquoi son pseudo-ami avait agit de la sorte. S'était-il passé quelque chose entre Riku et Yuna ? Si c'était le cas, ça devait être assez grave.

Yuna était assise dans une balançoire dans un parc, l'air perdu. Sora s'approcha timidement, se demandant bien comment l'aborder, puis il pensa à son MP3 qui était dans sa poche. Il sourit et s'installa sur la balançoire à côté de celle de Yuna et lui tendit une oreillette. Celle-ci releva les yeux vers lui, sourit et mit l'oreillette dans son oreille, Sora fit de même et entraînés par la musique, les deux amis se mirent à chanter avec douceur, bercés par la voix de Yuna.

_Même lorsque tout a l'air d'aller de travers_

_Et que tu as juste envie de tout abandonner,_

_Si tu fermes les yeux et réfléchit paisiblement,_

_Tu peux voir le monde avec ton coeur. _

_In this world when life can be so tough_

_You must be strong_

_Just believe in yourself and don't you fear_

_So open up your mind and close your eyes_

_Take another look from the other side_

_Même lors de tes nuits de solitude, même lorsque tu vagabondes, apeuré,_

_Tu es peut-être seul, c'est vrai, mais gardes espoir, car après tout_

_Tes jambes peuvent t'emmener aussi loin que tu le désires._

_ Just hold on tight, parce que si tu fermes les yeux_

_Look inside yourself, tu y verras une lumière brillante._

_Oui, je veux que tu crois en tout_

_You can take another look from the other side._

_Just hold on tight , même si ton coeur se déchire,_

_Reach into your soul, même si tu ne vois pas le lendemain _

_Oui, si tu as la force de vivre,_

_You can take another look from the other side_

_Jusqu'à ce que tu trouves tout ce qu'est l'amour._

_ Je te souhaite d'avoir la force et le courag__e_

_De survivre dans ce monde hostile parfois._

_Alors ouvres ton coeur aux autres,_

_Et tu pourras voir les choses les plus précieuses._

_Just remember you are not alone_

_So don't you fear_

_Even though you're miles away _

_I'm by your side_

_So open up your mind and close your eyes_

_I'll be there for you no matter where you are._

_Les étoiles vivent peut-être plus longtemps que nous, mais ça ne veut pas dire pour autant_

_Que les mêmes jours vont encore et encore se répéter_

_Personne ne peut savoir ce qu'il se passera demain._

_Just hold on tight, parce que si tu fermes les yeux_

_Look inside yourself, tu sentiras un battement de coeur_

_Oui, je veux que tu crois au futur, _

_You can take another look from the other side._

_Just hold on tight, même si ton coeur se déchire__,_

_Reach into your soul, même si tu ne vois pas le lendemain_

_Oui, il y a un autre monde là-bas,_

_You can take another look from the other side_

_Et tu trouveras enfin tout ce qu'est de l'amour._

Leur cœur devinrent de plus en plus excités en entendant la guitare de Paine, ils avaient l'impression que la vraie était là, auprès d'eux. Ils redoublèrent d'entrain, face à face avec une expression de bonheur au visage. Même dans la rapide répétition, Sora n'avait pas éprouvé une si intense émotion.

_Just hold on tight, parce que si tu fermes les yeux_

_Look inside yourself, tu sentiras un battement de coeur_

_ Oui, je veux que tu crois au futur,_

_You can take another look from the other side_

_Just hold on tight, même si ton coeur se déchire,_

_Reach into your soul, même si tu ne vois pas le lendemain_

_Oui, il y a un autre monde là-bas,_

_You can take another look from the other side_

_Jusqu'à ce que tu trouves enfin tout ce qu'est l'amour._

La chanson se termina, les dernières notes de musique résonnaient dans leurs oreilles et le charme disparaissait petit à petit mais pas le sourire du petit frère et de la grande sœur de cœur. En revanche, ce qui les surprit était les enfants regroupés devant eux et qui les applaudissaient en riant.

-On dirait que j'ai gagné encore quelques fans, sourit Yuna avant de se diriger vers eux pour signer sur des morceaux de papier que les enfants lui tendaient, enthousiastes sous l'œil bienveillant des mères. Merci, merci, mais si vous voulez un bon conseil, demandez à mon ami son autographe aussi, car ça ne m'étonnerai pas qu'il devienne vite célèbre!

Sora rougit violemment et s'apprêta à réfuter cette éloge mais le mal était fait, les enfants le harcelaient déjà.

-Somme toute, ce fut une agréable journée, commenta Yuna quand tous les petits fans furent satisfait.

-Pour Riku… je suis désolé…

-Non, tu n'as pas à l'être… ce n'est pas grave, il ne m'a toujours pas pardonné, c'est tout.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait? Heu si c'est pas indiscret bien sur!

-Malheureusement je n'en sais rien, je ne fais que supposer, autant éviter que tu ais de fausses idées.

-Je vois…

La voiture de Léon les dépassèrent et klaxonna à Yuna.

-Bon, je vais devoir y aller, mon manager est comme le devoir, il n'attend pas.

-Au revoir alors, je serai là à ton prochain concert!

Yuna rit devant tant d'entrain et s'amusa à ébouriffer ses cheveux.

-Nous nous reverrons bien avant.

Avant que Sora ne puisse lui demander comment pouvait-elle en être aussi sure, elle avait déjà bondit dans la voiture. Elle lui fit quelques coucous par la fenêtre et la voiture disparut dans la ville.

La vie semblait avoir reprise son cours normal durant les trois semaines qui suivirent. Il y avait tout de même un petit détail en plus, Axel venait de plus en plus souvent manger aux côtés de Sora et Kairi, Tidus quand à lui était occupé avec Grenat (le surnom de Rina Dagga, sans doute en référence à la couleur de ses yeux), la camarade de classe aux longs cheveux noirs qui avait accueilli Sora. Le grand frère de Kairi se débrouillait pour que quelques fois, Riku se joigne à eux, mais malgré les tentatives d'Axel, l'argentin restait obstinément muet à l'égard de Sora. Ce dernier avait vite remarqué la relation entre lui et la Miss lycéenne de la classe, Aqua. C'était une jeune fille avec un charme certain avec de splendides yeux pourpres et une chevelure d'un bleu magnifique. Elle était aussi forte douée au niveau scolaire, jamais moins de 14 dans quelque matière que ce soit et 20 comme meilleure note. De plus sa gentillesse pouvait directement concurrencer celle de Sora. Enfin, elle se promenait souvent en compagnie de ses amies, le portrait typique de la lycéenne épanouie. Et pas de chance pour les garçons, encore moins pour les filles, il semblait que ce soit avec Riku qu'elle s'entendait le mieux. Mais Sora était bien placé pour savoir que ce genre de rumeurs se répandaient très hâtivement, lui-même en avait fait les frais une semaine après son arrivée au lycée, où Aqua était venu le voir pour lui demander si il s'était bien intégré à la classe. Ce simple échange amical avait attiré sur Sora les foudres de garçons non seulement de sa propre classe mais d'autres, car Aqua était populaire dans tout le lycée.

Bien évidemment, Axel continuait de faire des siennes. Il travaillait chaque jours à la fin des cours dans la boutique d'Aéris et Larxène, qui tenait à l'oeil le jeune pyromane, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'admirer tout son saoul la jolie maman.

Aujourd'hui, Jeudi, Sora était plus impatient que d'habitude de voir la semaine s'achever, ce qui n'échappa à l'oeil de lynx d'Axel.

-Pourquoi tu m'as semblé si agité pendant cette semaine? T'as commandé un truc sur e-bay ou quelque chose comme ça?

-Je parie que ça a voir avec Yuna, misa Kairi.

-Non, répondit Sora tout sourire, ce week-end, maman nous emmène moi et Roxas à la mer!

Les deux rouquins s'échangèrent un regard pour le moins perplexe.

-En Décembre? répondirent-ils.

-Oui oui! Peu importe la saison, j'aime la plage! Plus particulièrement CETTE plage!

-Et pourquoi donc ? Demanda Axel.

-Ils y vendent quelque chose d'à la fois unique, magique, merveilleux, extraordinaire, magnifique et incomparable!

-Et c'est ? L'encouragea Kairi, curieuse.

Sora se pencha à son oreille et lui chuchota, la jeune fille cligna des yeux.

-Ah bon? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est, au juste?

-Tu n'y as jamais touché??? S'affola Sora.

-Ben non, puisque j'ignorais qu'une telle chose existait!

-Heu… vous parlez de quoi là? De drogue? S'hasarda Axel, quelque peu paumé.

-On peut dire ça, répondit Sora avec un sourire malicieux. Je vous en rapporterai.

-T'as intérêt, j'ai hâte de voir comment c'est! S'excita Kairi.

Sur ces mots, Sora et Kairi entrèrent dans leur classe.

Ce dont Sora ne se doutait pas, c'était qu'une surprise de taille allait surgir sans prévenir dans la journée et ce, pas plus tard qu'à onze heures. Le cours qui avait lieu était celui assuré par Mr Ansem : les Maths! Soudain Miss Tifa fit irruption dans la classe et quelle ne fut pas la surprise de Sora, car les circonstances étaient exactement les mêmes, lorsque Miss Tifa annonça aux élèves qu'ils auraient un nouveau camarade.

Elle entra à pas lents dans la salle de classe. À première vue, elle avait l'air d'une gothique avec ses vêtements noirs. Elle portait des bottes de matière souple, de longues chaussettes à rayures noir et rose, une jupe tout aussi sombre, un fine veste sans manche avec capuche, de courtes manches rouges dépassaient venant du T-shirt écarlate court qui laissait voir une bande de son ventre fin entre l'espace du haut et la veste dont la fermeture éclair remontait jusqu'au nombril, une manche noire attachée à son poignet et remontait jusqu'à son coude pour le bras droit, une mitaine toute aussi sombre dans la main gauche. Son teint était clair et magnifique, il rivalisait sans problèmes avec celui d'Aqua. Ses yeux semblaient deux superbes saphirs ovales, mêlant le foncé des abysses et le clair de l'azur. Ses cheveux d'un noir de jais étaient coupés courts, des mèches couvraient son front et se glissaient entre les yeux. Enfin, son visage était à n'en point douter celui d'un ange descendu du ciel. Elle arborait un visage comme un mur, froid et dur.

Le cœur de Sora succomba immédiatement face à ce mélange de force et d'innocence réunies dans la même personne. Il ne la trouvait pas belle, pour lui elle était bien au-delà de cela, sublime! Si maintenant les lèvres de cette nymphe des abysses abandonnaient cette expression de froideur qu'elle avait sur son visage et s'étiraient en un sourire radieux, Sora pourrait mourir en paix. Le choc fut aussi violent que la foudre qui s'abattait dans les arbres, l'adolescent était amoureux.

-Je me nommes Xion.

Quelle meilleure façon pour compléter une si exquise toile que d'y mettre un nom? Xion! Elle s'appelait Xion. Néanmoins, une ombre figurait au tableau : le ton de sa jolie voix était éteint, ce qui ne manqua pas d'inquiéter Sora, mais il se rassura en se disant qu'elle devait être embarrassée devant tout ces camarades.

Xion se mit à marcher dans sa direction, c'est là que l'adolescent se rendit compte qu'il y avait une place de libre à côté de lui, près de la fenêtre. En moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, elle prenait place à côté d'elle. Quand à Kairi, assise de l'autre côté de Sora regardait son ami avec un regard pénétrant, il semblait tout dire et rien dire à la fois.

-Eh bien qu'attends-tu? Chuchota-t-elle. Souhaites-lui la bienvenue.

Kairi ne l'avouait pas, mais elle éprouvait de la jalousie vis-à-vis de cette Xion, jamais Sora ne l'avait regardé de cette façon.

Xion sortait ses affaires sans accorder un regard a son voisin. Celui-ci s'éclaircit la gorge, sourit et dit :

-Salut.

Xion ne sembla pas l'entendre.

-Heu… salut! Répéta-t-il un ton plus haut.

Une fois de plus, Xion semblait ne pas l'entendre ni même le remarquer. Elle tenait entre ses mains un petit agenda noir qu'elle ouvrit. Sora, loin de se décourager, ajouta :

-Je m'appelle Sora, si tu as besoin d'aide, n'hésite pas à me le demander, je serai heureux de t'aider.

Mais pour la première fois, son sourire laissa un interlocuteur de l'adolescent indifférent. Xion se contentait d'écrire dans son petit agenda noir tandis que Mr Ansem poursuivait son cours. Un peu désappointé, Sora se tourna vers Kairi et haussa les épaules en soupirant doucement. Il retourna au cours mais sans perdre espoir concernant sa nouvelle camarade.

La cloche retentit, annonçant la fin du cours et le début de la très attendue pause de midi. Sora rangea ses affaires et se tourna vers Xion, qui déposait soigneusement son petit carnet noir dans son sac.

-Hey Xion, ça te dirait de manger avec moi et Kairi?

Une fois de plus, la jeune fille ignora Sora, elle évitait même de le regarder. Son visage mélancolique était obstinément tourné vers la direction qu'elle prenait pour se rendre à la cantine.

-Elle est bizarre, fit remarquer Tidus, assis derrière Sora.

-Elle est plutôt d'une tristesse qui fait mal, corrigea Kairi. Elle semble porter tout le poids du monde sur ses épaules.

-Raison de plus pour l'inviter à manger avec nous!

-Mais Sora, tu crois pas qu'elle veut juste rester seule? Demanda Tidus.

-Je ne crois pas, personne au monde ne voudrait rester seul, elle doit juste se sentir perdue puisqu'elle ne connait personne.

Kairi acquiesça et ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers la cantine. Axel était déjà là, seul a une table dont il avait sciemment convaincu les autres élèves de ne pas s'approcher. Riku était avec lui.

-Reyo! Riku m'a raconté qu'une nouvelle s'était incrustée dans votre classe. Elle est mignonne?

-Sora pense qu'elle est plus que ça, révéla Kairi en faisant un clin d'œil à l'intéressé.

-Ben… c'est-à-dire que… , bafouilla Sora.

-Non! Notre freluquet est…

-On dirait bien, confirma Kairi.

-Ça ne te déranges pas si je l'invite à manger avec nous?

-Si ça t'amuses, y'a assez de places après tout, répondit Axel avec un sourire particulièrement taquin.

-Ah, la voilà justement!

En effet, l'air triste et quelque peu perdu, Xion regardait autour d'elle à la recherche d'une place isolée. Sora ne perdit pas un seul instant, il se leva et marcha d'un pas décidé vers la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs portant son repas sur son plateau.

-Xion, viens manger avec nous, proposa Sora, tout sourire.

C'est alors qu'elle posa ses yeux bleu sur lui pendant un bref instant avant de détourner la tête et de se diriger vers la place qu'elle cherchait. Sora n'avait pas l'intention d'abandonner aussi facilement, il la retint par le bras.

-Pourquoi tu ne me réponds pas? J'ai dit quelque chose qui t'as déplu?

Sans même se donner la peine de lui répondre, Xion se dégagea et alla

s'assoir à la place qu'elle avait trouvé, sans voisins autour. Sora resta bête un moment avant de froncer les sourcils et de se diriger vers la table de ses amis.

-Alors? Résultats concluants? Demanda Axel tout en sachant que c'était loin d'être le cas.

Sans un mot, Sora prit son plateau et vint s'assoir juste en face de Xion. Cette dernière mangeait avec absence, comme si son corps agissait de lui-même tandis qu'elle écrivait de l'autre main sur son petit carnet noir qu'elle avait ressorti.

-Tu aimes les yaourts? Tenta Sora. Parfois, à midi, Axel, qui finit toujours avant moi, me chipe mon dessert et le mange sous mon nez. Ça me fait un peu déprimer parce que j'adore les yaourts.

Sora se rendait compte qu'il pouvait être futile en parlant de desserts mais il tentait de maintenir le « dialogue » jusqu'à ce que Xion craque et se décide à lui dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi! Quitte à être chassé de la table un coup de pied au derrière. Malheureusement, il semblait que la jeune fille avait décidé que ce jour serait celui où elle serait plus loquace qu'un mur de briques.

Tandis que Sora mangeait en réfléchissant à la meilleure des tactiques possibles pour qu'elle lui parle, Xion finit de manger. Elle ferma son carnet, se leva et s'apprêta à partir. L'adolescent se leva aussi et tendit à sa camarade un morceau de papier avec un sourire.

-Tiens, c'est mon numéro de téléphone, au cas où.

Xion se tourna alors vers la porte de sortie et sans tenir compte du papier, prit son sac et commença à marcher. Sora l'avait prévu, il se planta devant la jeune fille et mit le papier dans sa main. Cette dernière serra le poing qui tenait le papier pour le froisser, contourna Sora et sortit de la cantine, jetant ce qu'il restait du numéro dans la corbeille proche de la sortie, au grand dam de Sora qui commençait à désespérer.

_Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui ne lui plait pas chez moi? _s'interrogea-t-il sans trouver de réponse. Il la regarda sortir et poussa un soupir.

-Excuses-moi.

Sora se tourna vers la personne qui était assise sur la table à coté, dos à Xion. Il l'identifia assez rapidement par sa petite taille et ses cheveux verts. Il s'agissait de Rydia, le petit génie précoce de sa classe. À douze ans, cette jeune fille était déjà en Première, ce qui en disait long sur ses performances scolaires. Mais en dehors de ça, Rydia était bien discrète en classe et auprès des autres élèves. Sora lui sourit pour l'encourager à lui dire ce qu'elle voulait.

-Qu'y a-t-il, Rydia?

La jeune fille fut touchée. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce sourire, encore moins à ce que Sora se souvienne de son nom. Elle s'attendait plutôt à déranger plus qu'autre chose son camarade de classe avec lequel elle n'a jamais parlé, Rydia tendit à Sora un petit carnet noir.

-Tiens, il est tombé de ta table.

_Hey!! Mais c'est le carnet de Xion! _Sora le prit sans attendre.

-Merci beaucoup, dit-il avec un grand sourire.

-De rien, répondit Rydia un peu plus confiante.

Sur ces mots elle lui rendit son sourire et partit avec son plateau. Sora prit le plateau que Xion avait royalement laissé et le sien pour le poser sur le tapis roulant et retourna s'assoir auprès de ses amis, le carnet de Xion en main. Il l'ouvrit sans parler aux autres qui étaient tout de même assez curieux de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Il tourna les pages jusqu'à la dernière pour voir ce qu'elle avait écrit.

« Depuis combien de temps cela dure? Je souffre depuis quand? Un an? Deux mois? Quatre jours? Je ressens à chaque jours qui passe l'envie de plus en plus forte de m'endormir pour toujours, cela me libèrera-t-il? Aurais-je une chance de te revoir? »

Ces mots laissèrent Sora dans l'embarras. Qui Xion cherchait-elle à revoir? Pourquoi voulait-t-elle tant un sommeil éternel? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer pour qu'elle soit si triste? Tandis que cette foule de question envahissait son esprit, le carnet s'envola de ses mains. Surprit, Sora leva les yeux et vit qu'Axel, sans aucune gêne, le lui avait prit.

-Hey! Rend-le moi! S'agita Sora.

Mais Axel le maintenait sans efforts à distance, sa main plaquée sur le front du bruninet tout en lisant les premières pages du carnet. Au début, il pensait que Sora écrivait une nouvelle chanson, mais il déchanta vite en lisant la première page.

-Dis donc, je savais pas que tu te lançais dans le gothique, dit-il, un sourcil levé.

-C'est pas à moi, c'est privé!

-C'est à qui alors?

Sora bondit et reprit fermement l'agenda noir.

-À Xion.

-Ohhhh! Tu lui a piqué, avoue, dit Axel avec un sourire malin.

-Non, elle l'a oublié.

-Il faudra lui rendre, conseilla Kairi.

-Et peut être qu'avec ça, tu pourras lui parler, supposa Riku.

-Lis le avant, peut être qu'elle a écrit des trucs intimes.

-Pas question Axel! S'opposa Sora.

-C'est pas en étant aussi prude que tu séduiras ma sœur, freluquet.

Sora et Kairi se mirent à rougir mais ne firent aucun commentaire. Ils passèrent tous les quatre le reste de la pause midi dehors au terrain de sport assis sur la pelouse qui avait eu le temps de sécher aux rayons du soleil. Sora préféra ne pas violer l'intimité de Xion, mais il se demandait toujours de qui elle parlait.

Les cours reprirent. Riku s'installa à côté de Zexion au grand étonnement de Sora. Il fit remarquer à son camarade que c'était sa place mais Riku lui rit au nez.

-Si tu ne sais pas que dans les salles de classe du lycée on peut changer de place autant qu'on veut, je ne peux rien faire pour toi.

-Hey Rydia! Viens poser tes petites fesses ici!

Sora sursauta et se tourna vivement vers la jeune fille qui venait de crier ça à l'intention de la plus jeune de la classe. Il s'agissait de Faris, un garçon manqué aux longs cheveux violets sombre et au caractère fougueux et intrépide. Hormis ça, son signe particulier, c'était qu'elle souriait toujours avec assurance. Visiblement, elle faisait en sorte que Rydia se sente bien dans sa classe bien qu'elle soit entourée de jeunes adultes qui avaient cinq ans de plus qu'elle. Sora en était rassuré. Quand à Rydia, un peu gênée par l'interpellation de Faris, se dirigea timidement vers la place à côté de la sienne. Sora s'installa à une table vide. Le professeur de Physique, Vexen, entra dans la classe. Il posa ses affaires sur son bureau et allait commencer son appel quand la porte s'ouvrit.

-Vous désirez, mademoiselle? Demanda le prof à la jeune fille qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu.

Sora se tourna la porte et vit Xion.

ooooooooo

**NICOLAS : Pour ceux qui auraient vécu au fin fond de la montagne, ces derniers mois, Xion est la 14ème membre de l'Organisation XIII et l'amie de Roxas et Axel. Vous aurez peut être reconnu Rydia de FF4, Faris de FF5 et Grenat de FF9.**

**GRENAT : Bonjour, j'étais déjà présente sous le nom de Rina, pour que vous me reconnaissiez plus facilement, l'auteur m'a donné un surnom.**

**FARIS : SALUT!**

**RYDIA : Merci de lire nos aventures, enchantée.**

**XION : ......**

**SORA : Que du bonheur. A bientôt pour la suite! **


	11. Un lourd secret

**Chapitre 11 : Un lourd secret**

**Nicolas : Coucou me revoilou! J'ai été un peu long mais je viens de finir ^^**

**Sora : C'est bien beau d'être étudiant mais faut voir à pas nous oublier! **

**Nicolas : T'inquiètes, je penses à toi à chaque fois que je regarde mon Death Note.**

**Sora, pas rassuré : C'est vrai? ^^'**

**Nicolas : Ouais, vu que j'ai ta figurine juste en face, pignouf! X3 Je profite de cette opportunité pour soumettre à mes lecteurs une petite publicité! Je ferai peut être un blog consacré à cette fic et j'y mettrais les musiques chantées dedans, histoire que vous partagiez un peu mes passions! Encore deux petites choses :**

**-1) Le roman de Kingdom Hearts (écrit par moi et qui n'est pas encore achevé) est disponible sur un de mes blogs, il suffit juste d'aller sur Google et taper "Le roman de Kingdom Hearts" vous tomberez dans les premiers liens sur le Blog de SoraHaruno (le miens quoi XD). **

**-2) Pour ceux qui souhaiteraient découvrir Final Fantasy VI et le lire comme un roman (écrit par moi-même, again!) , voici l'adresse : / **

**Je vous remercie de cette attention, maintenant place à la suite!**

**Xion en lisant un papier à la main : "Merci de ne pas la ramener sur cette pub intempestive, car la lecture de ces histoires est gratuite et à la portée de tous, je suis pas un de ces péteux de capitalistes qui inondent les sites avec leurs pubs débiles et qui font payer." Aha... et pourquoi c'est moi qui doit dire ça?**

**Nicolas : Parce que je tiens à ma vie.**

**oooooooooooooooooooo**

-Vous désirez, mademoiselle? Demanda le prof à la jeune fille qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu.

Sora se tourna la porte et vit Xion. Il sourit et intervint.

-Elle est nouvelle dans notre classe.

-Ah oui, Miss Xion Fair. Vous pouvez rentrer.o

_Quoi? C'est tout? Pas de « la prochaine fois, essayez de venir plus tôt » ou autre remarque cinglante? Mr Vexen a l'air de bonne humeur aujourd'hui, lui d'habitude si strict, même envers les nouveauxn_, songea Sora en se rappelant de sa propre première expérience avec ce prof.

Au fond tant mieux qu'il ne s'en prenne pas à Xion, même si Sora s'était tenu prêt à prendre sa défense. Toujours fut-il que la jeune fille cherchait une place, Sora leva immédiatement la main et lui montra la chaise vide à côté de lui. Après quelques secondes, Xion soupira et se dirigea vers la seule place de libre de la classe, une expression désespérée au visage, ce qui n'était pas pour encourager Sora.

Après avoir finit l'appel, Mr Vexen se leva et distribua les contrôles de la semaine dernière.

-Tidus : dix, évidemment c'est aisé de ne pas trop se mouiller, Aqua : seize, Zexion : vingt, excellente copie, il est gentil à vous de ne point contribuer à mon agonie que votre classe me fait subir. Riku : quinze, en baisse. Kairi, huit et demie, moyennement inintéressant, heureusement que je suis votre prof uniquement durant l'année.

Tout ceux qui avaient moins de quinze étaient commentés de la même manière, mais pour ceux qui avaient moins de dix, les remarques étaient plus acides. Il passa plusieurs fois devant Sora sans lui remettre sa copie. Au bout d'un moment, il ne lui en restait plus qu'une en main. Le prof se dirigea donc vers le bruninet.

-Félicitations Mr Hikari, votre meilleure note depuis le début de l'année, commenta Vexen.

-C'est vrai? Demanda Sora, les yeux plein d'espoir.

-Malheureusement, quatre et demie.

La chute n'aurait pas pu être plus douloureuse que si il avait sauté du haut de la tour Eiffel. Il fallait dire qu'il n'aurait pas eu le temps de souffrir tandis que là, Sora ressentait bien le coup vicieux qui venait de lui être asséné. Si en littérature il se défendait, la physique lui était aussi inaccessible que les nuages. Il posa misérablement sa tête sur la table et vit que Xion regardait par la fenêtre, l'air perdu. Sora se dit que c'était peut être le bon moment pour lui rendre ce qui lui appartenait.

-Au fait, tu as oublié ton carnet à notre table à midi.

Ce fut comme si les oreilles de Xion s'étaient remises à fonctionner. Elle se tourna vivement vers son camarade qui souriait. Il sortit le petit carnet noir de son sac et lui tendit.

-Tiens.

Xion ne se le fit pas répéter et le reprit avec vigueur. Elle l'ouvrit, sans doute pour vérifier qu'aucune page ne manquait ou n'était abîmée.

-…tu l'as lu? Demanda-t-elle en gardant les yeux sur son précieux carnet.

-Heu… , hésita Sora avant d'inspirer un grand coup. Oui… parce que je voulais savoir… ce qui te plaisais pas chez moi. Et pourquoi tu sembles si triste. J'ai peur que ce soit ma faute…

Xion se tourna brièvement vers lui puis retourna à la contemplation de son précieux carnet qu'elle ouvrit au trois Décembre. Sora ne voyait pas ce qui était écrit et de toutes façons, il n'avait pas à le savoir, alors il se contenta de la regarder elle. _Et si elle ne m'adressait plus la parole maintenant? De toutes façons, c'est déjà un progrès qu'elle l'ai fait… ou alors c'était juste pour me récompenser… _Sora sursauta quand il vit une goutte d'eau couler de l'œil de Xion. Cette dernière refermait son carnet et le serrait contre son cœur. Elle semblait si triste, Sora ne trouva alors rien de mieux à faire que de sortir un mouchoir et lui essuyer directement sa larme. Elle se tourna alors vers lui, cachant fièrement mais à grand mal la peine qu'elle éprouvait et lui dit une seule chose :

-Fouille-merde.

-… tu sais, je suis sur que ton carnet de mérite pas d'être traité comme un excrément… et puis ça me fait plaisir que tu… me parles.

Xion se tourna de nouveau à la fenêtre et regarda les nuages durant tout le reste du cours.

-Sora? Sora?

Une tape sur l'épaule ramena l'adolescent à la réalité.

-O…ou oui?

-Il faudrait que je te parles à la fin du cours.

Sora leva les yeux vers Marluxia. Durant une microseconde, il cru qu'il allait le prendre dans ses bras et lui frotter les cheveux. Fort heureusement, à la seconde d'après il réalisait qu'il était en classe. Son esprit s'était éteint et son corps avait bougé tout seul de la classe de Science jusqu'en classe de SVT. Sora hocha alors la tête et quelques minutes plus tard, la cloche annonçant la fin des cours sonna. Tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers le bureau de Marluxia, il vit Aqua aborder Xion, sans doute avait elle remarquée les réticences qu'elle avait par rapport à Sora. Mais la jeune fille avait beau faire, Xion restait aussi loquace qu'un mur, ce qui n'était pas pour arranger les choses.

-Tu voulais me parler?

-Oui. Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller fort pour toi aujourd'hui. Tu étais comme éteint.

-… ce n'est rien ne t'en fait pas. J'essaye juste de comprendre Xion… et je n'y arrive pas.

-C'est de la gentillesse normale ou bien elle te plait?

Sora rougit violemment, son parrain avait encore une fois fait mouche.

-Oui beaucoup… et je veux savoir pourquoi elle a l'air si triste et si solitaire.

Marluxia resta un moment sans réponse avant de lui sourire et de lui dire :

-Elle vient à peine d'arriver dans un nouveau lycée, c'est normal qu'elle se sente un petit peu perdue. Elle ne connaît personne.

-Mais elle m'ignore totalement, et pas que moi… ajouta Sora en regardant Aqua partir, un peu désappointée de n'avoir pu aider Xion à sortir de son mutisme.

-Elle est peut être timide.

-Je ne pense pas.

-Ou alors peut être qu'elle veut juste t'ignorer parce que ta vue l'horripile.

Sora baissa la tête, désespéré par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il quitta d'un pas traînant la classe et se dirigea tout aussi lentement vers la sortie du lycée, ses cours étaient terminés, mais la joie de voir son week-end à la plage avec son frère et sa mère se rapprocher devint lointaine à la seconde où il eut la quasi-certitude que Xion ne voulait pas de lui comme ami. Premier amour, première et sévère désillusion. Il essayera néanmoins de faire bonne figure quand il sera à la maison, et sa mère verra évidemment que quelque chose ne va pas et Sora, ne sachant mentir, lui dira tout. Il voyait déjà sa mère le consoler comme elle savait si bien le faire et sa première déception amoureuse ne sera plus qu'un lointain…

Soudain, Xion en personne le dépassa. Et là, un élan inconscient poussa Sora à dire la plus belle bêtise de sa vie.

-Eh Xion, si tu veux, je peux te raccompagner.

_Mais quelle andouille! Moi aussi je dois rentrer à la maison! Mais de toutes façon, qu'ai-je à espérer? Elle va m'envoyer balader pour la quatrième fois de la journée…_

Sora s'y attendait tellement que la réponse de Xion le laissa sans voix, elle venait d'acquiescer!

Xion ne prenait pas le bus, elle habitait juste un peu plus loin du lycée, dans un quartier paisible. Pendant le trajet, Sora élabora des milliers de stratégies toutes aussi invraisemblables les unes que les autres pour qu'elle daigne lui parler, mais pour l'instant, il en était au point mort.

-Dis-moi…

Sora se tourna vivement vers la jeune fille, elle ne le regardait pas mais aucun doute, elle lui parlait.

-… c'est un baiser que tu veux? Ou peut être mon corps?

-Hein?! MAIS NOOOOOON!!! S'affola Sora. Je t'assures!

-Alors pourquoi tu insistes tant à vouloir me parler?

-Parce que je veux être ton ami. Je veux apprendre à te connaître, c'est tout.

-Tu es bizarre.

-Pourquoi?

-Tu insistes alors que l'autre t'ignores.

-Alors je redouble d'efforts pour bien m'entendre avec.

-C'est un jeu pour toi?

-Non, il est normal que j'essaye d'être ton ami parce que je le désires très fort. Si on souhaite vraiment avoir quelque chose, on fait tout pour que notre vœu se réalise.

-Mes vœux ne se réaliserons jamais, même si j'implore le ciel des heures entières.

-Mais non! Rester assis et se morfondre en essayant de se convaincre que c'est impossible ne sert à rien! Il faut essayer et comme ça, même si ça ne marche pas, on n'aura pas de remords.

-Se morfondre est mieux que de souffrir d'avantage.

-Je suis pas d'accord, je pense que ça fait souffrir encore plus.

-C'est ton droit.

-Dis Xion, qu'as-tu à perdre à être amie avec moi? Franchement.

Xion s'arrêta de marcher. Elle venait d'arriver chez elle. Elle se tourna vers lui et lui répondit.

-Le peu d'espoir qu'il me reste.

-Dans ce cas, répondit Sora en lui tendant la main et en lui souriant, je prendrai soin de cet espoir.

Xion regarda longuement cette main tendue mais se tourna vers la porte de sa maison sans la serrer.

-Je dois rentrer, mon père m'attend.

Sora baissa la main mais garda son sourire.

-Xion, qu'est-ce que fais ce week-end?

-Rien, pourquoi?

-Voudrais-tu venir avec moi et mon frère à la plage?

-…

-S'il te plaît! Je te jures que je n'ai pas d'arrières pensées.

-J'y réfléchirais, répondit-elle en fermant la porte derrière elle.

Sora rentra chez lui une heure plus tard. Il était anxieux. Demain, Xion lui donnera sa réponse. Il serait tellement heureux de l'amener à la plage, ça lui ferait peut être sourire. Et puis, il voulait passer du temps avec elle, apprendre à la connaître et à l'aimer. Plus il y pensait, plus son optimisme naturel contenait sa peur de voir la jeune fille le repousser. C'est ainsi qu'il s'endormit à deux heures du matin.

**ooooooooooooooo**

Le lendemain, Aéris dut monter dans la chambre de son fils et le secouer pour le réveiller.

-Sora, Sora, le bus va passer, lèves-toi.

-Hmmm…

Sora émergeait lentement de sa torpeur, sa mère se résolu alors à employer les grands moyens. Elle revint de la salle de bain et aspergea sans ménagement son fils d'eau glacée. Ce dernier ne mit pas longtemps à s'extirper de son sommeil et se transforma en véritable pile électrique, ce qui lui permit de prendre son bus habillé. Ce n'était pas un jour comme les autres. Aujourd'hui, Xion allait lui donner sa réponse. Le bus s'arrêta devant le lycée et Sora en sortit, cherchant ses amis du regard. Il reconnut la voiture d'Axel qui se gara dans le parking et se dirigea vers elle quand quelqu'un l'agrippa par la capuche de sa veste et le ramena en arrière. Sora se retourna vivement, prêt à se défendre quand il vit… Xion.

-Heu… plutôt brutal comme accueil, fit-il remarquer en souriant.

-Tu n'es même pas en colère quand on t'accostes comme ça, quel genre de garçon es-tu? Demanda-t-elle avant d'entrer dans le lycée.

Sora tenta de faire bonne figure même si Xion n'avait pas prise la peine de lui répondre au sujet de ce week-end.

-Elle t'as à la bonne, cette noiraude.

-Noiraude? Répéta Kairi. Tu inventes de ces mots… alors? Elle t'as dit des choses intéressantes?

-Hélas pas ce à quoi je m'attendais, elle se posait plus des questions sur le genre de garçon que je suis.

-Voyons voir… fit Axel en faisant semblant de réfléchir. Intelligent, mignon, drôle, intéressant, gentil, sensible, naïf, que de défauts pour un seul garçon, je compatis, ajouta-t-il en tapotant son épaule.

-Et pourquoi n'as-tu pas ajouté sexy? Demanda malicieusement Riku qui venait d'arriver près d'eux.

-Parce que ça c'est plus Sora, c'est son frère! Répondit Axel avant d'éclater de rire.

-Les mecs… marmonna Kairi avant de s'éloigner en tenant le bras de Sora pour l'empêcher de se déchaîner sur Axel.

Les cours de la matinée s'enchaînèrent, mais entre ceux de neuf heures et dix heures, une différence apparut, Xion n'était pas là. Sora en était très inquiet.

-Miss Tifa, Xion était là tout à l'heure, il lui est peut être arrivé quelque chose.

-Ne t'en fait pas Sora, je suis au courant.

-Alors que se passe-t-il? Insista-t-il.

-Désolée mais je ne peux rien dire, reprenons là où nous en étions restés hier.

-Mais mademoiselle…

-Sora, c'est dans un domaine privé alors je te pries de ne pas insister davantage.

Sur ses mots, Miss Tifa poursuivit son cours. Sora trouvait qu'elle y allait un peu fort, il s'inquiétait pour Xion et sa prof ne semblait pas plus intéressée que ça à la santé de son élève.

Xion ne réapparut pas à l'heure suivante, encore moins pendant la pause de midi. Sora était de plus en plus inquiet, ce qui n'échappa pas à Kairi.

-Je suis sûre qu'elle va bien, elle a du se sentir mal et rentrer chez elle, c'est tout.

Sora ne l'écoutait qu'à moitié, il regardait la place où il était assis hier à cette heure, en face de Xion. Aujourd'hui, elle était occupée par Rydia, Faris lui faisait face et parlait avec animation. Puis Sora se tourna vers la sortie et la regarda longuement, touchant à peine à son assiette.

-Je peux?

-Hein? Fit mollement Sora en se tournant vers la personne qui venait de lui parler, puis en voyant de qui il s'agissait, il se ressaisit en un temps record. Bien sûr! Installe-toi, Xion. Ne te gênes pas.

La jeune fille aux cheveux noirs s'installa alors à coté de son amoureux transit. Elle semblait bien se porter malgré son regard toujours aussi fuyant vis-à-vis du monde qui l'entourait. Sora était vraiment soulagé.

-Je suis vraiment soulagé que tu sois là.

-… tu t'es inquiété?

-Oui, répondit-il le plus sincèrement du monde.

-Pardon pour ça, ça arrive de plus en plus souvent.

-Mais tu vas bien, hein?

-Je vais bien, répondit-elle en mangeant avec absence, mélancolique. Tu es le premier à t'en soucier.

-Je te l'ai dit, tu es mon amie, et je me soucis toujours de la santé de mes amis.

-Dans mon ancien lycée, ça semblait pourtant si banal toutes ces absences pour les élèves.

-Ben ils sont pas normaux!

-Ou peut être que tu es extraordinaire.

Kairi préféra ne pas commenter mais Axel ne pu évidemment pas s'empêcher d'ouvrir sa bouche.

-Alors c'est toi la sorcière qui a charmé Sora? Enchanté, j'suis Axel et si t'as besoin de bons tuyaux pour sécher les cours, j'suis là! Eh! Mais c'est le carnet où j'ai jeté un coup d'œil hier! T'as vraiment un don, petite. Tu pourrais convaincre un type bien portant de se suicider avec ce que t'écris.

Un silence tendu s'installa à la table, Xion écrivait sur une page sans commenter ce que venait de dire Axel. Quand à Sora, il tentait de garder contenance. Elle ne dit rien par la suite, ni après la pause, ni pendant les dix premières minutes du cours de sport.

-Bien bien, échauffement terminé, annonça Mr Xaldin. Maintenant prenez vos raquettes. Xion, tu es dispensée, tu vas arbitrer les matches.

-C'est quoi ce favoritisme? Marmonna Zell en prenant une raquette de badminton du carton dans lequel elles étaient rassemblées. Elle a même pas fait la moitié de l'échauffement en plus.

-Ah les profs, soupira Edward, ils ont toujours un chouchou et la plupart du temps, c'est une fille…

-Et si au lieu de vous plaindre vous vous bougiez, mollassons? Fit malicieusement Aqua.

Pris par surprises, les deux garçons blonds sursautèrent avant de prendre un volant et jouer entre eux. L'inquiétude de Sora venait encore de grimper d'un cran, si Xion était si aisément dispensée de sport, c'était sûrement pour des raisons médicales importantes.

La fin de ce cours signa la fin de la semaine et le début du week-end pour Sora et sa classe, mais ce dernier n'était pas si jouasse qu'il avait prévu d'être. Il attendait Xion à la sortie des vestiaires, décidé à la raccompagner chez elle et avoir une réponse définitive, même si pour cela, il devait marcher pendant une heure jusqu'à chez lui. Kairi lui souhaita bon week-end et s'en alla, Xion sortit enfin quelques minutes plus tard. Sora la suivit sans rien dire jusqu'à la sortie du lycée.

-Est-ce que…

-Tu veux venir chez moi cinq minutes? Demanda Xion.

Sora resta un moment bête avant de sourire et d'acquiescer. Pendant le trajet, Xion se mit à fredonner un air. Cet air, Sora le reconnut immédiatement.

-_Je recherches un monde meilleur, ne connaissant ni haine ni douleurs,_

-_Des milliers de nuits je marcherai pour changer le monde_, ajouta Sora. _Lions nos coeurs _des Albatros.

-Oui, j'aime beaucoup Yuna, ses mots sont magiques, ils me guident vers un monde merveilleux.

-Et moi donc! S'excita Sora. Je suis un grand fan d'elle! C'est plus qu'une idole, c'est une déesse vivante pour moi!

-Pour moi aussi, confirma Xion.

À cet instant les lèvres de la jeune fille s'étirèrent et un magnifique sourire illumina son visage, ce qui fit rougir celui de Sora au plus haut point. _Maintenant je peux mourir heureux! _Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte de sa maison, Xion toqua, ce qui étonna Sora.

-Mais ce n'est pas ta maison?

-Si mais comme ça je sais si mon père est là ou pas.

N'obtenant pas de réponses, elle tourna la poignée de la porte et l'ouvrit.

-Heu… ton père laisse la porte ouverte quand il part?

-Ouais, il est si tête en l'air, répondit-elle comme si c'était habituel.

-Je vois… répondit Sora en s'efforçant de sourire face à une telle négligence avant de remarquer une chose. Au fait, tu parles beaucoup de ton père mais pas de ta mère, elle ne vit pas avec vous?

-Ma mère est morte.

Sora se sentit vraiment stupide et n'ajouta rien d'autre quand il entra dans la maison. Ce n'était finalement pas si étonnant que la jeune fille soit si réservée. Elle n'avait que dix-sept ans et déjà sa mère n'était plus là pour prendre soin d'elle. L'adolescent en était peiné et sachant que ce sujet serait trop sensible leva les yeux pour mieux admirer la maison. L'intérieur était chaleureux et accueillant, peint en couleur clair. Xion se dirigeait déjà vers les escaliers, Sora la suivit sans poser de question ni dire quoique ce soit. Il nota néanmoins qu'il y avait plusieurs cadres répartit au rez-de-chaussée représentant plusieurs personnes. Arrivés à l'étage, Xion ouvrit la porte peinte en noir, Sora s'attendait à quelque chose de choquant mais seule la lumière intérieure l'éblouit. En effet, les murs de la chambre étaient peints en blanc et le parquais en bois lisse d'une jolie couleur beige. Les meubles étaient peint en noir. En regardant le mur à sa droite, Sora écarquilla les yeux. Sur ce mur s'alignaient plusieurs poster de Yuna et de sa bande, des plus communs aux très rares en passant par les collector et les éditions limités. Des tas de produits dérivés ainsi que des magazines et des livres étaient soigneusement rangés sur une étagère. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, de magnifiques figurines de Yuna, Paine et Rikku, instruments à la main, étaient posées en évidence dans la vitrine fixée au-dessus du bureau. Qu'il existe un endroit au monde où de tels trésors spirituels s'alignaient subjugua l'adolescent. Xion n'avait pas mentit, c'était une pure fan des Albatros.

-Waaaaaaa! C'est la caverne d'Ali baba!

-Toute mon argent de poche est passée sur e-bay si tu veux savoir, précisa-t-elle en souriant.

-Je te comprends, moi aussi j'en ai, mais… plusieurs me sont glissés entre les doigts.

-Comment ça?

-Eh ben je suis pas très fortiche dans la vente aux enchères. Certains ont mit une meilleure offre au dernier moment et m'ont prit plusieurs objets sous mon nez…

Xion resta un moment à réfléchir avant de demander :

-Cet enchérisseur plus futé n'aurait-il pas comme pseudo PeineNoire?

-Si, c'est lui! S'exclama Sora. Comment tu le sais? Il t'a fait le coup à toi aussi?

-Non, c'est moi, répondit la jeune fille avant d'éclater de rire.

Sora fut vraiment surprit par cette révélation, son rival d'e-bay n'était autre que la fille dont il était tombé amoureux.

-Je suis prête à parier que ton pseudo à toi est LefandeYuna.

-Heu…oui, c'est juste, répondit-il en se forçant à sourire.

Il continua à regarder autour de lui tandis que Xion s'installait sur son lit. Son regard tomba sur la table de nuit où une jolie photo était posée. Jolie parce que tout ceux présent sur l'image souriaient. Il y avait dessus trois personnes, une femme aux cheveux noirs noués en chignon avec une mèche cachant son œil droit et deux fillettes pratiquement similaires, à la même coupe et au même noir de cheveux. Le seul détail qui les différenciaient était la couleur de leurs yeux. L'une d'elle avait des yeux bleus et l'autre, noirs comme ceux de la mère.

-C'est moi. Et elle, c'est Lulu ma mère.

-Elle était très belle. Et… ta soeur? Elle te ressemble beaucoup.

-On nous le disait souvent. La seule différence que nous avions était la couleur de nos yeux. J'avais celle de notre père et elle, celle de notre mère. Nous étions jamais l'une sans l'autre, nous nous sommes beaucoup soutenues quand maman est morte. Et ce jusqu'à il y a un an, au soir du 22 Décembre où Yuffie est morte d'un cancer, le même que celui de ma mère.

Xion relatait tout ces phénomènes déchirants de sa vie avec une indifférence terrifiante. Sora ne put alors se retenir, s'installa à côté d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Perdre sa mère devait déjà être une épreuve insupportable, mais perdre en plus sa sœur jumelle, ça revenait à se demander pour quelle raison nous étions encore de ce monde. Sora ne savait pas combien elle pouvait souffrir mais en imaginant qu'il perde Roxas, il serait aussi triste et amer qu'elle. Xion se laissa enlacer sans protester, Sora passa alors ses mains dans son dos. Peut être qu'elle n'avait plus de larmes. C'est alors que le cœur de Sora se mit à cogner quand il repensa au mot « même » qu'elle avait prononcé en parlant du cancer. Il relâcha son étreinte et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Tu es malade toi aussi?!

-… je m'affaiblis mais je suis là, répondit elle simplement en blottissant sa tête contre le torse de son ami.

Sora caressa ses cheveux avec tendresse. Ça devait être dur pour Xion de ne jamais afficher aucune émotion, il devinait facilement qu'elle avait crié sa peine et sa rage au ciel des journées et des nuits entières. C'est alors que Sora eut une idée complètement folle, mais il la garda pour lui, pour l'instant. Il prit les épaules des Xion et la fit reculer pour qu'ils soient face à face.

-Puis-je avoir ta réponse pour ce week-end? Si ce n'est pas trop risqué pour toi… et que ton père soit d'accord.

-Ne t'en fait pas, ça a l'air occasionnel mais les crises sont rares. Et c'est mon choix de faire une scolarité normale malgré mon cancer. C'est oui, répondit-elle en blottissant sa tête contre son épaule.

-Parfait! Je viendrais te chercher à neuf heures, ça va?

-Oui.

**oooooooooooooo**

Une fois de plus, Sora peina à trouver le sommeil. Tout ce qu'il avait apprit sur Xion le perturbait. Il avait peur de dormir et de rêver que Roxas perdait la vie dans un accident. Finalement, il s'endormit à une heure du matin et ne se souvint pas du rêve qu'il avait fait à son réveil.

À dix heures, la voiture d'Aéris s'arrêta devant la maison de Xion, Sora et Roxas en descendirent pour frapper à la porte. Un homme l'ouvrit, il était grand, assez musclé avec des cheveux noirs en bataille qui partaient en arrière, deux cascades de mèches encadraient son visage qui semblait ne pas avoir mûrit depuis l'adolescence. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu similaire à ceux de Xion. Aucun doute, il s'agissait de son père. Ce dernier les regarda tour à tour avant de leur sourire.

-Désolé, je suis pas intéressé, sauf si vous vendez des biscuits.

-Ben… non, on est pas des…

La porte se ferma avant même que Sora ne termine sa phrase. Après un moment de silence perplexe, l'adolescent frappa de nouveau.

-Oui? Demanda le père de Xion en ouvrant.

-Nous ne sommes pas des vendeurs, je suis un ami de Xion, Sora et lui c'est mon frère Roxas. Est-ce que Xion est là?

-Xion? Qui c'est ça?

-… heu… Xion Fair, ma camarade de classe…

-Ah ok, t'es le petit fouille-merde! T'es plus marrant que ma fille a décrit, ajouta Mr Fair en souriant malicieusement. Moi c'est Zack, vous pouvez entrer.

Zack fit un pas de côté pour les laisser rentrer. _Elle me surnomme « petit fouille-merde? » … bah ce n'est pas grave, je ne vais pas lui en vouloir pour si peu._ Sora était déjà venu dans cette maison mais à présent, il voyait mieux qui était qui sur les cadres des photos aux murs ou posés sur des meubles. Si il y en avait beaucoup de Lulu et Zack ensembles, les photos de Yuffie étaient rares mais à chaque fois qu'elle apparaissait, Xion était obligatoirement contre elle.

-C'est pas encore bien rangé, on vient juste d'aménager.

-Vous plaisantez? C'est très joli chez vous, s'anima Sora.

-Merci, tu veux que j'aille dire à Xion que vous êtes là?

-Oui s'il vous plaît, répondit Sora en souriant.

Zack s'engagea alors dans l'escalier. Cependant, Sora remarqua qu'il ne se dirigeait pas vers la porte de la chambre de Xion. Il ouvrit une autre porte et resta dans l'encadrement.

-Xion, ton fouille-merde et son frère sont là.

De là où ils étaient, les frères entendirent un bruit comme un éclaboussement. Une voix plus aigue résonna alors fortement en guise de réponse :

-Papa, je prends mon bain!!!

-Et alors? Répondit calmement Zack. Je t'ai déjà vu toute nue des milliards de fois quand je te lavais.

En comprenant que Xion prenait son bain, Sora se mit à rougir fortement. Son imagination débordante se laissa aller à un fantasme de voir la belle jeune fille dénudée dans une belle baignoire pudiquement recouverte de mousse. Il enviait beaucoup Zack qui ne semblait pas réaliser la gêne qu'il provoquait envers sa fille. _Ouais, vraiment tête en l'air_, confirma Sora en pensant aux propos de Xion la veille.

-J'étais bébé! Maintenant j'ai besoin d'intimité!

-Ben fermes la porte à clé grosse maline.

-Il n'y a PAS de clé de mon côté! Maintenant arrête de me mater et dégages!

Sora vit Zack se baisser et une seconde après, un pain de savon voler à travers l'étage pour atterrir aux pieds des deux frères, ébahis. Le père descendit, tout sourire.

-Elle arrive.

-Merci, dirent les frères.

Et en effet, elle descendit les marches de l'escaliers quelques minutes plus tard avec un sac sur l'épaule, dans la même tenue qu'hier, une écharpe en plus.

-Je reviens demain soir papa, prévint-elle.

-Amuses-toi bien ma chérie.

Les trois adolescents sortirent de la maison. Sora se pencha à l'oreille de Xion pour que Roxas, qui ignorait le passé de la jeune fille et lui chuchota :

-Tu as prit tes médicaments?

-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. Je ne mourrai pas en un instant, tu sais que les crises sont rares.

Néanmoins inquiet pour elle, Sora passa devant Xion et lui ouvrit la portière.

-Tu préfères être prêt de la fenêtre ou au milieu?

-Prêt de la fenêtre, répondit-elle en s'installant sur la banquette arrière.

Il eut un moment de silence, les deux frères se regardaient, hésitant. Puis au même instant, ils essayèrent tous les deux d'entrer dans la voiture. Ils se bousculaient pour entrer le premier et ainsi être à côté de Xion. Après une lutte de quelques secondes, ce fut Roxas qui l'emporta. Sora se résigna et s'installa à côté de lui. Aéris, se retenant de rire au drôle de spectacle que venaient d 'exécuter ses fils, démarra la voiture, en direction de la plage.


	12. Une douce drogue

**Chapitre 12 : Une douce drogue **

**Nicolas : Coucou, me revoilou! Avec un super chapitre!**

**Sora : Ah bon? Qu'a-t-il de si spécial ton nouveau chapitre? J'espère que ça vaut le coup.**

**Nicolas : Encore des nouveaux personnages! Et tu as l'insigne honneur de leur être proche.**

**Sora : L'honneur? Pourquoi? Je sais même pas encore qui c'est...**

**Nicolas : Tu ne sais même pas la chance que tu as de pouvoir les côtoyer, enfoiré! T^T**

**Kairi surprise : Pourquoi est-ce qu'il pleure?**

**Riku : Axel a du faire exploser un pétard sous sa chaise ou quelque chose comme ça...**

**Axel : Ah ben bravo! On m'accuse alors que j'ai rien fait à part me tourner les pouces et à jouer à la DS.**

**Xion : C'est quoi ton jeu?**

**Axel : Kingdom Hearts Days.**

**Roxas : Ah, je l'aime bien celui-là!**

**Xion : Parce que tu as le premier rôle ou parce que Sora n'est pas là pour te faire de l'ombre?**

**Roxas : Un peu les deux.**

**Nicolas tendant la main en bavant : Donne moi ça Axel! Veux y jouer!**

**Axel éloignant sa DS : Achètes t'en une!**

**Larxène : Bah tu sais pas ce que tu évites, c'est méga naze ce jeu.**

**Xion :Tu dis ça parce que tu disparais en un éclair hein sempai?**

**Roxas jouasse : Oh le jeu de mots!**

**Larxène contrariée : Mais pas du tout!**

**Riku : Dites, c'est pas pour dire mais le lecteur attend que l'histoire débute.**

**Sora : Ouais d'abord!**

**Tidus : Excusez moi!**

**Nicolas étonné : Hm? Quoi?**

**Tidus : Non rien, c'était pour rappeler au lecteur que moi aussi je suis dans l'histoire.**

**Nicolas virant à la Arthur attitud (made in Kaamelott) : ... certes... Vous voyez, c'est dans ces moments là que je me rends compte que je suis entouré de génies. De génies et de paons qui se pavanent... Bref! Place à l'histoire!**

**oooooooooooooooo**

Le voyage fut relativement calme. Xion écoutait de la musique sur son MP3 en regardant le paysage défiler avec un mince sourire aux lèvres. Sora devina bien vite qu'elle écoutait les Albatros. Lui et son frère parlèrent de leur semaine. Roxas avait apparemment sauvé Demyx d'une exclusion pour avoir fait sauter les vitres de la salle de musique en poussant illégalement le son des amplis au maximum. Mais comment Roxas s'était débrouillé pour faire passer ça pour un accident indépendant de la volonté du punk fou de guitares? Mystère. De son côté, Sora raconta sa semaine qui sortit de son nouveau quotidien avec l'arrivée de Xion. Il fit exprès de ne pas s'attarder sur les détails comme les blessures résidant dans son cœur mutilé.

-Et ton groupe, Gravitation, ça en est où? Demanda Roxas au bout d'un moment.

-Ben… un peu nulle part. On attend des nouvelles de Miss Rinoa, mais elle n'a contacté aucun de nous six. Et toi avec Lumina?

-Naminé parle d'arrêter.

-… à cause de son père?

-Elle ne le dit pas, mais je suis sur que c'est ça en effet. Il nous faudra un autre chanteur ou chanteuse si la fille qui illumine le groupe nous quitte. Bah, nous on ne tente pas de percer comme vous le faites, petit veinard, ajouta-t-il en souriant et en lui donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

-Moi-même, j'ai encore du mal à le réaliser… je n'arrête pas de me demander si il aurait mieux valu m'abstenir.

-Tiens au fait! S'exclama Roxas. Tu ne devais pas tourner un clip avec…

-Chuuuuuut! Fit Sora en jetant un coup d'œil à Xion.

-Heu… un clip.

-Ce sera le 14 Décembre. On a été prévenu récemment par courrier.

-Et tu comptes y inviter ton plus grand rival d'e-bay afin de lui faire plaisir, c'est ça? Demanda Roxas avec un sourire malicieux.

Sora rougit, ce sourire affichait clairement les pensées de Roxas. Sora avait en effet prévu d'emmener Xion au tournage pour qu'elle y rencontre Yuna, pour la rendre heureuse et peut être avoir une ouverture pour sortir avec elle. Pour préserver la surprise, le garçon avait délibérément caché à Xion qu'il était dans un groupe de musique qui allait bientôt se structurer.

La mère des jumeaux avait beau se concentrer sur la route, elle jetait des coups d'œil intéressés à l'égard de Xion. Roxas ne lui avait jamais parlé de sa vie amoureuse mais elle voyait que Sora était bel et bien amoureux de cette charmante jeune fille.

Ils s'arrêtèrent au Macdo une heure plus tard pour se restaurer avant de reprendre la route. Sora tentait de communiquer avec Xion sans succès, elle restait accrochée à son MP3. Assez bizarrement cependant, durant leur pause déjeuner, Xion parla quelques instants avec Aéris. Les jumeaux n'avaient d'ailleurs toujours pas éclaircit le mystère régnant autour de leur mère. Ils reprirent la route peu après. Le portable de Sora sonna.

-Allo?

-Yo freluquet!

-Salut Axel, ça va?

-Bien, très bien, alors? Cette plage? T'as trouvé une sirène?

-Eh bien pour ce qui est de la plage, on y est pas encore et en ce qui concerne les sirènes, j'en ai déjà trouvé une, sourit Sora en chuchotant.

-Oh je vois, ta gothique. Tu l'as convaincue finalement?

-Eh oui. C'est pour ça que tu m'as appelé?

-Et aussi pour te prévenir de sortir couvert, ô jeune brebis innocente, se moqua Axel.

-Mais arrête enfin! Rougit Sora. Au fait… tante Larxène m'a dit que tu lui avais remboursé tout ce que tu lui devais une semaine après, je peux savoir où tu t'es procuré cet argent?

-Ben je l'ai dit non? J'ai racketté des gros durs qui se la jouaient!

-Axel…

-Mais non je déconne! J'ai juste vendu sur e-bay un morceau de papier signé par Yuna.

-C… COMMENT?

-Ben ouais, tu te souviens quand on l'a croisé au lycée le week-end et qu'on est ensuite allé chez Riku? Ben c'est là que je lui ai demandé.

-...

-Heu… Sora?

-PeineNoire…

-Hein?

-Non rien, je te laisses, répondit Sora en raccrochant.

-Le rouquin pyromane a encore fait des siennes? Demanda Roxas.

-Et comment! Répondit-il avant de tapoter l'épaule de Xion.

Cette dernière se tourna vers lui, retira ses écouteurs et lui demanda ce qu'il voulait.

-Xion, est-ce que par le plus grand des hasards… tu aurais récemment payé un morceau de papier signé par Yuna sur e-bay?

-Non, répondit-elle simplement. Ses autographes, j'en ai pleins.

Sora fut grandement soulagé. Il avait eu peur qu'Axel ait utilisé l'argent de la jeune fille pour rembourser le haut qu'il avait brûlé, mais ça ne changeait tout de même rien au fait que le rouquin l'avait vendu, et à un bon prix.

**oooooooooooooooooo**

Le reste du voyage se passa sans incidents notables. Bien que des nuages noirs parcouraient le ciel, Sora était heureux de revoir, après deux longs mois la ville côtière de Bodhum. Roxas aussi était impatient, ce qui n'échappa pas à Aéris.

-Je vous laisse chez Nora?

-Absolument! Dirent-ils en chœur.

-Qui est Nora? Demanda Xion.

-C'est la Nulle Obligations, Règles ou Autorité, expliqua Sora en souriant.

-Le meilleur endroit du monde! Ajouta Roxas. Il faut absolument que tu viennes avec nous.

-Roxas, et si tu… restais avec maman? Histoire de la protéger.

Le ton mal assuré de Sora fit conclure à son frère qu'il voulait aller au Nora seul avec Xion.

-Bon, très bien, concéda-t-il, sous les de son frère rempli d'étoile comme si Roxas était son sauveur.

La voiture s'arrêta devant un café prés de la plage dont l'enseigne indiquait « Nora», Sora y descendit et s'y précipita, tirant Xion par le poignet.

-Saluuuuuuuut! Fit Sora à son arrivée.

Quelques instants plus tard, des bras costauds le saisirent et le soulevèrent au-dessus du sol avant de se faire un frotter le sommet du crâne par un jeune homme de 23 ans aux cheveux blonds dans un bonnet noir, un long imper beige, une barbe naissante et un sourire de beau gosse.

-Waaa! Snow! Ça fait plaisir de te revoir!

-Eh les gars! Regardez qui voilà! Notre meilleur client est revenu!

Aussitôt, un garçon de l'âge de Sora avec des cheveux bleus sombres et un plus petit avec des cheveux blonds en épis accoururent pour faire les fous autour du garçon qui se mêla rapidement à leurs rires. Seule Xion était à l'écart à regarder ce curieux spectacle, jusqu'à ce que Snow remarque sa présence et ne fasse une révérence devant elle.

-Content de vous revoir, Yuj, Maqui, dit Sora.

-À ce que je vois, tu n'es pas venu seul, mon petit gars. Bien le bonjour mademoiselle, à qui ais-je l'honneur?

Xion le regarda un bref instant avant de se détourner et fixer un point sur le mur. Malheureusement pour elle, Snow revint à la charge.

-Très bien Miss Silence, soit la bienvenue au Nora! Je suis Snow, ton humble serviteur.

-Au lieu d'ennuyer les jeunes filles, va servir les autres clients, fainéant! L'interpella une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs attachés en lui tendant un plateau.

-À vos ordres, lieutenant Lebreau! Répondit-il au garde-à-vous avant de prendre le plateau et aller servir. Mais je précise que je lui souhaitais juste la bienvenue.

-Excuses-le, dit Sora à Xion. Il est un peu…

-Ce serait pas ton père des fois? coupa-t-elle.

-Pas vraiment non. Au fait Lebreau, ça y est?

-Salut Sora. Quoi donc?

-Il lui a demandé sa main? Demanda-t-il tout excité.

-Hélas non, tu connais la Sergente, elle la surveille toujours comme un cerbère.

-Oh dommage… répondit Sora déçu avant de croiser le regard de Xion. Snow est amoureux, mais la fille en question a une grande sœur très très stricte qu'on surnomme tous la Sergente.

-Aha, fit Xion. Elle est la seule personne sensée ici si je comprend bien, pour que vous la trouviez tous ennuyeuse.

Yuj et Maqui eurent un rire tendu avec un sourire crispé.

-Ah oui, il ne faut pas que j'oublies! Lebreau, Yuj, Maqui, je vous présente mon amie Xion, elle est dans ma classe depuis peu.

-Oh… c'est pas ta petite amie? Fit Maqui, déçu.

-Pas pour l'instant, hein? Chuchota malicieusement Lebreau à Sora qui se mit à rougir.

-Mais arrête! Au lieu de dire des bêtises, sers moi la même chose que d'habitude, en deux fois!

-Bien sur! Je vais te chercher ça! Se proposa Maqui avant d'être stoppé net par Lebreau qui le retint par la capuche.

-Et tu en profiteras pour te goinfrer en cachette, c'est ça? Accusa-t-elle.

-Mais pas du tout! Je te le jure!

-Ben voyons, va plutôt apporter ça à la table 5, répondit elle en lui tendant un plateau. Bouges pas Sora, j'arrive.

Elle s'éloigna sous les rires de Yuj et Sora. Elle revint deux minutes plus tard avec deux glaces en bâtonnets.

-Et voilà, monsieur et mademoiselle sont servi, dit-elle en leur tendant les glaces.

Sora avait les yeux plein d'étoiles, ça faisait un petit bout de temps qu'il n'avait pas goûté aux glaces faites maison du Nora. Il déballa hâtivement la sienne et croqua dedans avec appétit sous l'œil curieux de Xion. La glace était de couleur bleu ciel, elle avait l'air tendre et croquante, néanmoins la jeune fille prit son temps à l'examiner. Puis elle la porta a ses lèvres et croqua un tout petit morceau.

-Hm! Sursauta-t-elle. C'est sucré… non salé! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce parfum?

-De la glace à l'eau de mer! Répondit fièrement Snow avec un clin d'oeil. C'est moi qui l'ai crée! Du pur génie! C'est comme si un arc-en-ciel passait dans ta tête et te faisait voir la vie en bleu!

-C'est pas plutôt en rose? Corrigea Lebreau.

-Rien à fiche, c'est mon invention, j'en dit ce que je veux! En plus ça rend les gens aimable, la preuve!

-Et ton surnom c'est quoi? Fanfaron?

-Tout à fait! Confirma-t-il en bombant le torse avant de réaliser ce que Xion venait de dire. Hein? Heyyyy!

À cet instant, Xion éclata de rire devant la tête que tirait Snow, au grand étonnement de tout le monde.

-T'es un drôle de phénomène, blondinet.

-Eh ouais, je sais, sa vanta-t-il.

-Alors le Nora te plaît, Xion? Demanda Sora, plein d'espoir.

-Les glaces y sont bonnes. En revanche le patron manque de charme. Le style beau gosse en snowboard, c'est un peu dépassé.

-Merci, répondit Snow. Eh Sora, comment ça se passe avec Rox?

-Ça s'est arrangé ne t'en fait pas. Et toi? Avec Serah?

-D'un jour à l'autre, son héros lui demandera sa main! Clama-t-il fièrement en levant le poing.

Sora haussa un sourcil, sceptique.

-Mais pas tant que tu auras trouvé un moyen d'amadouer la Sergente, pas vrai? Demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire taquin.

-Eh! Depuis quand les héros ont-ils besoin de plan?

-En même temps, si tu fonces au casse-pipe sans réfléchir, il est clair qu'elle ne te confiera pas sa sœur. Enfin je dis ça mais je ne la connaît pas, autant elle sera tellement bluffée qu'elle acceptera, commenta Xion.

-Évidemment! Confirma Snow en croisant les bras comme si c'était une évidence.

-Quel coq…

-Hey! Tu arrêtes de te moquer de moi, miss Silence?

-C'est toi qui me le proposes si gentiment. Tu t'en aperçois peut être pas mais tu te rend volontairement ridicule.

-Mais c'est ce qui fait mon charme pas vrai? Sourit-il en faisant un clin d'œil.

Xion se remit à rire Sora en était un peu jaloux de Snow et en même temps, il était heureux que son amie s'amuse. Snow avait toujours eu ce pouvoir avec les gens, il les rendaient à l'aise, ou peut être était-ce tout simplement la glace qui produisait cet effet à la jeune fille? Quoiqu'il en soit, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne que Snow n'avait jamais réussi à faire rire, et cette personne passa justement la porte du Nora. Sora se tourna vers elle et sursauta. Elle était grande, belle avec de jolis yeux translucides et des cheveux brun rosés. Son visage aux traits fins était contracté sous un aspect rigide. Son regard sévère se posa sur Snow puis d'un rapide coup d'œil, elle passa en revue tout le monde.

-Tiens, salut chère belle-so…

-Je ne suis pas ta belle-sœur, coupa-t-elle fermement.

-Bonjour Lightning, comment vas-tu? Demanda gentiment Sora.

-Appelle moi Light, répondit-elle en se dirigeant vers lui.

Xion la fixa des yeux sans aucune gêne. Alors c'était elle la sœur farouche? Elle se tenait droite comme un i et fermement, son pas était agile et militaire. Son visage strict ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion. La jeune fille connaissait bien ce regard rigide, c'était celui des personnes qui avaient perdu un être cher. Lightning remarqua bien vite l'adolescente, c'était d'ailleurs la seule à avoir assez de courage pour la regarder droit dans les yeux.

-Ah, Light, je te présente Xion, une amie.

-Yo, fit Xion sans ciller.

Lightning la fixa un petit moment avant de poser sa main sur son épaule et lui adresser un petit sourire, ce qui ne manqua pas de bluffer tout le monde. Xion le lui rendit. Ils étaient tous bouche bée devant ce spectacle peu habituel, en effet Light ne souriait qu'à une seule personne sur cette planète : Serah, sa petite sœur.

-Que… nous vaut ta visite, chère belle-s… Light?

-Contrôle de routine. Je tiens à m'assurer que tu ne vend pas des choses illégales pour arrondir tes fins de mois.

-QUI? MOI? Hey, tu vas un peu loin! Se vexa Snow. Jamais je n'ai vendu une goutte d'alcool!

-La seule drogue qu'il vend ici c'est des glaces à l'eau de mer, et heureusement elle est légale, affirma Sora.

-Il ne coûte rien de s'en assurer.

Xion prit la main de Sora et le tira vers la porte.

-Allons y, je ne tiens pas à la voir saquer Snow jusqu'à ce qu'il craque, ça risque de durer.

-Light n'est pas comme ça, tenta d'affirmer Sora mais Xion se montra plus convaincante en le poussant. Bon! Je reviens demain avec Roxas, Snow!

Sur ce, ils sortirent tous les deux. Le café était juste à côté de la plage. Le soleil commençait à se coucher, les nuages noirs prenaient une teinte pourpre dans le ciel embrasé.

-Tu sais, Light est très douce et sensible, seulement, elle ne le montre pas.

-Ses parents sont morts? Demanda Xion.

-Oui… mais comment sais-tu ça?

-Il suffit de la regarder pour voir qu'elle a du se battre très tôt dans sa vie. D'ailleurs, je comprend qu'elle couve sa sœur, moi-même je ne laissais aucun garçon devenir trop intime avec Yuffie.

-Ah…. Ah bon?

-Elle était assez extraverti, elle ne mentais jamais et elle était énergique, ce qui lui attirait pas mal de prétendants. Moi j'étais l'inverse, Yuffie seule me suffisait, je n'ai jamais éprouvé le besoin de me faire des amis ou des connaissances.

-C'est pas génial de se fermer au monde.

-Penses ce que tu veux, pour moi chasser les garçons qui voulaient sortir avec elle était un jeu divertissant, les mecs sont si stupides.

-Hey!

-Quoi?

-Je SUIS un mec!

-T'es vraiment sur?

-…tu n'es pas drôle… commenta Sora.

-Mais je ne m'ennuis pas avec toi.

-Encore heureux! Sourit-il. Hey, si nous nous arrêtions un instant? Ce n'est pas très loin de l'appart et j'en ai pour quelques secondes.

-Tu veux aller voir d'autres amis?

-Oui, mais si tu ne veux pas, on rentre direct.

-Puisque c'est sur le chemin, pourquoi pas.

Ils longèrent la plage jusqu'à arriver devant une belle maison aux murs blancs. Rien que son aspect extérieur lui donnait un côté accueillant, Sora s'y dirigeait déjà. Au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait, une douce musique parvenait à ses oreilles. Il frappa à la porte, aucune réponse. Il se gratta la nuque, perplexe. Xion passa devant lui et ouvrit la porte en abaissant la poignée et entra sans gênes.

-Xion! Ce n'est pas chez nous!

-Tu connais ceux qui vivent là oui ou non?

-Ben oui mais…

-_C'est un nouveau jour qui commence maintenant_

_Le soleil briiiille, les oiseaux chantent en chœur_

Au milieu des douces notes de piano, la voix d'un ange résonnait. Ce n'était pas un clip, la chanteuse était bien là, dans la maison. Xion prit les devant et cherche la propriétaire de cette jolie voix.

_Et tout se mélange en des millers de couleurs_

_Si l'autre monde existe, peut-il être si beau?_

_Croiiis en ce qui te plait, _

_Voiiis ces merveilles qui t'entourent_

_Viiiiis, sois heureuse, moi j'y croiiiis, je m'envooooole._

Xion la vit enfin, une jeune fille aux cheveux osé qui ne devait être guère plus âgée qu'elle-même. Ce qui frappait tout de suite en elle, c'était la douceur émanant d'elle. Son sourire chaleureux semblait fait pour réchauffer les cœurs les plus froids. Ses jolis yeux bleu translucides brillaient de joie de vivre. Immédiatement, Xion comprit pourquoi Lightning voulait la garder pour elle toute seule. Si la sœur aînée était redoutable comme une amazone, la cadette était douce comme une sirène. Elle était contre une jeune filles rousse à couettes qui s'agitait en un pas de danse improvisé. Elle aussi chantait mais la voix de son amie était mieux. Elles se tournèrent vers les intrus.

-Sora! S'exclamèrent les jeunes filles.

-Salut Serah, bonjour Vanille, répondit-il amicalement avant de se retrouver par terre, Vanille s'étant jeté dans ses bras. Waaa!

-Tu devrais avoir honte de pas nous avoir donné de nouvelles pendant ces longs mois!

-Désolé… rougit l'adolescent. C'est pas ma faute.

-Doucement Vanille, tu vas l'étouffer.

Xion regardait la jeune rousse surexcitée un peu agacée, elle ne voyait pas d'un bon œil son étreinte très amicale envers son ami.

**oooooooooooo**

**Nicolas : Et voilà! Vous aurez reconnu la plupart des personnages de Final Fantasy XIII si vous connaissez. A la surprise générale, je tiens à dire que je suis un grand fan de Light! Je connais même son vrai prénom!**

**Sora très curieux : Ah bon? C'est quoi? C'est quoi? Dis-le vite!**

**Lightning dérrière Sora : C'est secret, n'insiste pas.**

**Sora tremblant devant l'aura sévère de Light : Ah? Bon d'accord...**

**Snow : Allez quoi! Dis-le nous! **

**Light : Toi le gamin suicidaire tu vas aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis.**

**Snow, tout sourire : Non, j'insiste.**

**Sora ébahi : Mais quel est son secret pour résister au regard de Light?**

**Xion : La drogue.**

**Serah : Quand même pas, voyons... ^^'**

**Nicolas : Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai aussi donné à Light un autre rôle dans ma nouvelle fanfic sur Naruto qui s'appelle _Le son d'une clochette_. Bien, je crois qu'on a fait le tour, alors...**

**Vanille coupant net Nicolas : Salut chers fans! Et à très bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre! **

**Nicolas : Ouais voilà...**


End file.
